


Reverse

by 50shadesoflauren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2 people die, Angst, Character Death, Detective, Harry is a laywer, I repeat, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Niall is a music professor, Not A Happy Ending, Pining, Please Don't Kill Me, Read at Your Own Risk, Smut, Suicide Attempt, This story will make you fall in love with everything then rip your heart out, Zayn is a cop, actually, and one person survives a suicide attempt, and swears, hell yeah, im serious, im sorry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, later tho..., liam is an ER doc, louis is a writer, not alot but its smut, not alot right now though, okay a bit alot, one at the beginning, one at the end, there is not a happy ending, there is smut, this story is not a happy one, trigger warning, trigger-suicide, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesoflauren/pseuds/50shadesoflauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cupid is an asshole who shoots his arrows at the most unlikely victims and by the time they feel the effects, the pain flows into fondness for the love of your life. Choosing your soul mate isn't an option and it's more painful than being shot with a physical arrow."</p><p>-L. W. Tomlinson, World renowned author; also the first two sentences of  'Joined', his newest best-seller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! This wonderful story is my baby and I've outlined it nicely. My beta and very incredible friend, Robynae (toxicbromance on tumblr), helped me write this lovely story with a bit of help from Miss Edesa (sleeepystarfish also on tumblr). I couldn't have done it without them. 
> 
> So, without further adieu... Our baby:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has trigger warnings please read them before you read the story.

Chapter 1

 

It was bleeding cold outside and Louis was dragging Zayn out of the flat, against his consent, mind you, because he needed inspiration and a walk along the Thames banks would do wonders for his creative juices. 

"I'll just sit here on the banks, away from the fucking bridge, where cars could come flying out at any moment. Go on and have your 'inspirational walk.' Don't let me stop you." Zayn popped a squat on the rocky banks, pulling a cigarette out of his carton, along with his lighter.

"Zayn. Do you want me to get mugged?" Louis crossed his arms and popped his hip out in a defensive stance.

"Louis. I can see down past the other fucking side of the damn bridge. I'll be able to see anybody coming along. I've got my gun on me, alright? I can shoot anybody 100 metres away." Zayn replied with the filter in his mouth, cupping his hand over the other end to light it, breathing in the menthol. "I am not going on a walk with you. My legs hurt."

"Fine. But my death will be on your hands." Louis shoved his hands into his pockets and began walking aimlessly towards the bridge.

"I'll write a heart-warming eulogy that won't leave a dry eye anywhere within hearing distance." Zayn blew smoke at the retreating man, who had kindly flipped him the bird.

Louis walked over the rounded and smooth rocks that lined the Thames river, about 50 metres from the bridge when a body was falling backwards into the water, hitting it with a smack and fucking hell. Louis was pulling off his coat and Vans and waded into the water until he could swim, and began whipping his arms with full force towards the radiating waves where the body fell, and was going down. 

Louis dove down, blind as a bat, reaching for the brown boot of the figure who was falling further. He yanked the boot, suddenly the figure whooshed with the tug as he tried to swim to the surface. His lungs were betraying him in the cold water, and he had to let go to breach for a taste of freezing air before he plunged back down, grabbing the torso of the body. The water was so dirty, he couldn’t see anything but that the figure was wearing all black.

Louis was heaving as he breathed in the air, and there was Zayn, on the shore, with paramedics who were wading into the water. He swam on his back, holding the teenager in his arms, his front supporting their back. When his feet grazed sold ground, he was surrounded by a lot of people in bright yellow.

The kid was being taken from his arms and he let them, as another set of arms was picking up his own shaking body, and he was being wrapped in numerous blankets, and he saw Zayn next to him.

"Your inspiration walk included almost drowning while trying to save a kid who fell from the bridge?" Zayn joked, patting Louis' cold head.

"I needed- a - change in- routine." Louis huffed out as he was being told to sit on a gurney by one of the paramedics. 

"God, Louis. I can’t write for shit, thought I was going to have to gain your skill set for the eulogy." Zayn sat next to him, embracing the shaking man into a hug, trying to keep him warm.

"Excuse me do you happen to know the name of the unconscious girl over here?" The paramedic asked Louis as he was being shoved into the ambulance and the gurney holding the dirty blonde haired girl was being lifted into the bed in front of him.

"Not a clue. We just saw her jump and Louis ran in to save her." Zayn answered for him, taking the seat next to louis as they closed the doors, one paramedic attending to the girl and another trying to put an oxygen mask over Louis' nose and mouth.

"I dont need that. I'm fine." Louis shoved it away and Zayn gave him a look.

"Take it, Lou. Your lungs are struggling to retain air." Zayn told him as Louis let the man put the mask on him.

"I'm fine." Louis muttered with the mask over his mouth, muffling his words, although Zayn knew exactly what he said.

"We need to hook you up to an IV." The paramedic had bleach blonde hair and was holding the needle to attach to the already hanging bag of fluids.

"I don't--

"Louis." Zayn warned, and Louis took his arm out of the blanket and held it out for the paramedic with the name 'Manfield.'

"Have you checked for a phone or wallet?" Louis asked, nodding towards the girl, and the paramedic attending checked her front pockets and rolled her over, pulling an iphone in a lifeproof case. 

"George. I told you to check when we pulled her out of the water." Manfield scolded him as he took it and turned it on.

"New?" Zayn asked the young paramedic.

"Third day." George replied.

"You?" Louis asked Manfield.

"I volunteer on the weekends. 2 years, almost." Manfield answered.

"Find anything?" Zayn asked, nodding to the phone.

"She texts 'Hazza' and 'Cher' alot. Figure one of them can help me." Manfield was already dialing one. "Hello, is this 'Hazza?'... Well the owner of this phone took a plunge off the Thames Bridge. . This is John Manfield, I'm a paramedic. Could you maybe answer a few questions concerning her medical history?... We are halfway to Queen's Palace hospital in Central London..."

***********************************************

"Hello?" Harry answered his phone, Gemma was calling him.

"Hello, is this 'Hazza?'" A man was on the other end. He had a thick Irish accent

"Yes." Harry was confused, stopping in his tracks. He was on his way home from work, just got out of the tube.

"Well the owner of this phone took a plunge off the Thames Bridge. This is John Manfield, I'm a paramedic. Could you maybe answer a few questions concerning her medical history?"

"She's my sister." Harry was 10 blocks from the hospital when he started running in that direction.

"We are halfway to Queen's Palace hospital in Central London. What is her full name?" 

When the ambulance arrived at the Emergency center, Louis and the girl were rushed inside, and a man in a black suit with a white shirt underneath was asking if that was his sister.

"Harry Styles?" John asked, and Harry stopped. "We spoke on the phone. Your sister has suffered a concussion and some bruises, also she inhaled a lot of water. On impact, most likely, she had the wind knocked out of her. We are stabilizing her. If it hadn’t been for the lad who dove in after her, she wouldn’t have made it.

Louis was being transported on a gurney to a room. He pleaded, "I'm fine! Just cold! Really, lads. This isn’t necessary." But it was standard procedure and the police needed to question him.

"Do you know who saved her?" Harry was trying to process everything.

"His friend is over there. I've got to go, but the nurses will fill you in." John nodded to Zayn, who was sitting in the chair, on his phone.

"Excuse me?" Harry shuffled over to Zayn once he had gotten off the phone.

"Yes?" Zayn sat up.

"The paramedic said your friend dove in after my sister?" Harry asked, not demandly, but not very politely. He had just finished a domestic case and it was stressful.

"Ah, yep. I'm Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson, hes the one who yanked off his coat and dove in. Hes just being treated for hypothermia. Should be available in a short bit." He stood up to shake Harry's hand.

"Harry Styles." He shook Zayn's hand. "I've got to go check on my sister and find out if shes okay, but I would like to thank him. Could you see that he stays so ill be able to do so?"

"Yeah, man. No problem." Zayn nodded as Harry went off to the nurses station.

*******************************

"He just wants to thank you for saving her life, can you do him the courtesy? You haven’t got anything better to do." Zayn explained to Louis.

"I dont want to be recognized for this. It was anonymous and people will think its a P.R. stunt for my new book." Louis frowned, scratching at the blood pressure cuff which was contracting every 15 minutes as he sat in the hospital bed.

"Louis Tomlinson. This man's sister just tried to kill herself and if it hadn’t been for you, she might had succeeded. He wants to thank you. just shake your hand and maybe ask if he can repay you with dinner or something. He was wearing a very nice suit. And he's cute." Zayn tried to persuade his friend to just accept something for once.

"He was cute?" Louis sat up a bit. "I mean, I guess it couldn't hurt."

"I knew you'd come around." Zayn remarked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, don't even. What did Liam say? When can I leave?"

"He said you don’t seem to have suffered anything major, but he wants to keep you overnight to be sure." 

"I have to stay here over night? I've got a date tonight." Louis complained.

"With a bag of crisps, a beer, and Netflix." Zayn retorted.

"Oh, hush. I'm on season 3 of Gossip Girl and I need to see what Georgina does to Blair!" Louis flapped his arms in anger.

"I'll stop by the flat and get your laptop." Zayn compromised. "Don't get your panties in a wad."

"Can you bring beer?" Louis begged.

"No. You cannot get drunk in a hospital. I'll be back in an hour. I'll stop by Harry's sister's room and let him know where you are." Zayn said before shoving his phone in his pocket.

"Harry?"

"The guy whose sister's life you saved."

"Ah. Okay." Louis nodded, watching his friend go.

Louis sat for about 10 minutes, watching Skins on E4 before there was a knock on door frame. A 6 foot man with a curly quiff and wearing a suit stepped into the room upon Louis' "Yes?"

"Hi, are you Louis?" He had a deep and slow voice.

"Yes?" Louis sat up a bit straighter as the man stepped further into the room.

"I'm Harry Styles. Thank you." He held out his hand for Louis to shake, stepping close enough to the bed to achieve contact. "You saved my sister's life. If it wasn’t for you, she wouldn’t have made it. They said she had a collapsed lung from the impact. She's stabilized now, but I seriously cannot thank you enough."

"It really wasn’t anything. I was a lifeguard in Uni, it's second nature to dive into the water to save somebody. I would have done it for anybody." Louis smiled, and gestured for him to sit down in the chair next to him.

"Well I mean, you saved a human life. My sister's to be more specific. And that means alot to me. I know she will want to thank you as well. Shes still pretty groggy from the events of the day. Are you going to be here overnight?" Harry motioned towards his obvious position, IV, hospital gown, and the room he was assigned to. 

"Yes. One of my friends is a doctor down here, wants to be extra safe. He's always been a worrywart so, it's not very surprising. He's an absolute doll. I assume you've probably talked to him, actually... Liam Payne?" Louis looked for any sign of recognition in Harry's face.

"Does he have a resemblance to David Beckham?" Harry asked, the name familiar.

"That would be him."

"Very nice and courteous. He was very cautious around the subject of suicide around my sister, Gemma is her name, by the way." Harry informed, looking directly into Louis' eyes while he waited for a reply.

"He's a great guy." Louis nodded.

"Yeah... But hey, listen. I would really like to repay you in some way, even though it wouldn’t even begin to cover what you've done. I know alot of people and i can do pretty much anything within the boundaries of the law." Harry leaned forward on his elbows against his knees.

Louis scoffed, hardly believing this kid, he may be wearing a fancy suit, but he certainly couldn’t do much. Probably just came from a wedding or summat. "Really, it's fine. Don't think anything of it. Please dont worry about it. I'm not above anybody for doing something that any decent human being would have done--"

Harry cut him off, "Diving into freezing water to save a depressed tee--"

"Louis Tomlinson?" A policeman cut Harry off.

"Yes?" Louis questioned.

"I'm here to have you fill out a witness report."

"Oh, well I'll let you get to that. We can talk later." Harry stood, sweeping past the Policeman, "Have a good day, Constable."

"Same to you, Mr. Styles. I'll see you next week." The man took the seat that Harry had vacated. "Louis, what were you even thinking?" 

"Aiden, how do you know him?" Louis disregarded his question.

"He's defending that DJ in that Radio One shooting, the one I've got to testify at." Officer Grimshaw answered.

"I thought Cher Lloyd was..?" Louis trailed off, confused.

"Yeah, but Mr. Styles is the main solicitor. Nice guy. Sad that you had to meet him under these circumstances. Usually a laugh." Officer Aiden Grimshaw spent the next 15 minutes asking Louis questions and taking his statement, occasionally straying off topic.

"Aiden? You were assigned this case?" Zayn stepped back into the room an hour after he left, Louis' laptop bag in his left hand and a Tesco bag in the right.

"Nick is seriously fucking with my work. Chief has me on desk duty until the trial was over. I had to beg him to let me cover this. Needed to get out, yanno?" Aiden stretched out on the chair next to Louis' bed.

"And he let you take it because nobody wants to handle a suicide attempt and do the paperwork." Zayn supplied.

"Bingo!" Aiden pointed his index finger in a bounce at Zayn's reply.

"Also he got to talk to apparently a very attractive and suicidal young lady." Louis pointed his index in the same action.

"Aiden please don't tell me you hit on her? She just tried to kill herself 3 hours ago, Grimshaw." Zayn scolded the officer, knocking him on the head as he handed Louis the two bags.

"I didn't. But I did say I would be back with a follow up tomorrow. I plan to give her my number in case she ever needs any help." Aiden stood and waved goodbye before he got another backhand to the head.

"Thank you for my items, Zayny." Louis winked at the slouched over man.

"You're welcome. I was going to pick up some beers, but thought better than to make the nurses deal with an intoxicated patient. Especially you." Zayn poked his chest.

"Wine? You don’t expect me to be inspired while I'm sober, do you?" Louis didn’t plead, but argued with fervour.

"Did none of the events in the past 4 hours inspire you enough? You've got to have 50 ideas roaming around in that scary mind of yours."

"Well... yes. 109, actually. But. I can’t write eccentric pieces while I'm sober. Just a little buzz to get to creative juices flowing." Louis was not an alcoholic. He was stressed.

"You will not have any juices flowing on that bed, Louis. This is a hospital. Not your bedroom." Niall poked his head into the room, a smile on his face.

"You called Niall?" Louis groaned.

"What is that s'posed ta mean?" Niall flopped down next to Louis in the twin size hospital bed.

"It means that Its not a big deal and--did you call my mother, Zayn Malik?" Louis glared at Zayn with his arms crossed.

"I did not call Niall." Zayn crossed his own arms, taking a defensive stance.

"Liam texted me." Niall wrapped his arm around Louis, "You saved somebody, huh?"

"ZAYN JAVAAD MALIK. You called my mother?" Louis raised his voice before he realized he was being obscenely loud, and lowered it to a low growl.

"Actually, no. But I should. She would love to know that you've saved a life." Zayn was already pulling out his phone.

"Niall please stop him." Louis paused as the 24 year old began to chase the 26 year old around the room, "Mother does not need to know about this. I will tell her once I am out of the hospital. She would be hauling everybody onto a train in a matter of minutes after you hang up."

"Louis please, other patients are trying to--" Liam had come into the room to see Niall and Zayn, abruptly stopping in his tracks. Zayn had pulled Niall into a headlock and Niall was flailing his limbs about, trying to jab his left elbow into something that would hurt, but to no avail. "Zayn, let him go. I don't want to have to admit either of you to this facility." 

"Zayn was about to call mum." Louis supplied when Liam looked to him for an explanation. It sufficed with a nod of the head, Liam knowing how much of a momma's boy Louis is, and how fast she would be down in London, trying to overpower the nurses.

"That was assault of an officer." Zayn retorted to Niall after he let go, and NIall tried to get a kick to the arse in. "I can have you arrested and prosecuted."

"Please. You wouldnt go near me. I cover half of dear Liam's rent." Niall brushed off his white shoes.

"I can afford my own place. I just don't like living alone." Liam raised his eyebrows, challenging Niall, turning it into a soft smile when his eyes met Zayn's, his cheeks turning rosy.

"Niall, would you like to trade your Liam for me? Sort out the sexual tension between these two and then we might actually have a chance once they commence to fucking." Louis smirked as he opened his laptop.

"I can just leave you here." Zayn said, matter-of-factly at the same time Liam blurted, "There is no sexual tension." They both looked at each other and Zayn winked as Liam widened his eyes and stood straighter.

"Yeah, sure. Why don't we grab a bite while Louis watches whatever lame show he's got next on his Netflix queue?" Niall suggested, throwing his arm around Zayn's shoulder, ushering him out of the room.

"Did you just come in here to see Zayn or do you have some medical thing to talk to me about?" Louis questioned the man standing in the light green scrubs.

"Ah, actually yes. To be absolutely sure that you're not suffering any organ problems or such, I would like to run an MRI." Liam held up the clipboard in his hands, handing it to Louis. "Just some forms to fill out. You don't have any metal plates or copious amounts of tattoos. Standard procedure." 

"Well you know I've got about 25 tattoos, Li. Would it be best to have an MRI?" Louis asked as he filled out the charts.

"It wouldn’t be anything, really. The tattoos clause is for people like Zayn, with sleeves and larger tattoos. The metal content is very low in the ink, but we've got to warn of slight discomfort during and MRI." Liam took a seat on the arm of the chair next to Louis' bed.

"Alright, I've gotcha. Just slight discomfort? I'm sure theres nothing wrong with me." Louis handed back the forms.

"But I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you did happen to have internal bleeding or organ failure or something. This is more for my sake. I'll foot the bill if it makes you feel better. This isn’t an expensive thing, but because of the machine expense, free healthcare doesn’t cover it." Liam assured him, patting his shoulder.

"Liam, I've won the Betty Trask award 4 times, The Orwell prize, and all of my books have been featured in The London Times as bestsellers. I can foot a little MRI bill. I just don’t think I've got any internal bleeding or anything." Louis fiddled with the login menu for his Netflix, also opening a new word document, dragging each to the corner to have a split screen. "Besides, I've become inspired. I must write."

"Well write a summary of your inspiration, the nurse will be with a wheelchair to take you to the MRI room on level 3." Liam tapped Louis' head with the clipboard, leaving before Louis could make an opposing argument.

"I dont need a wheelchair!" Louis called out in defiance before typing up a few main points.

1\. Protagonist jumps into river to save a jumper, ends up finding cancer after the MRI. He's got a year, and decides that he will do something incredible in this time.  
2\. Protagonist has dead end job as a paramedic after not going to UNI, called to the Thames bridge on a suicide rescue and both patients are suffering from hypothermia.  
3\. Protagonist jumps off bridge, life sucks, the usual. Saved and transported to hospital.. receives help needed.  
-Three books. Last book.. Story blends together after 1st Protagonists death, protagonist 2 and 3 meet at funeral... Twisted love story.. End up starting a company to cater to depressed people.( A friend will pay for service, call received for depressed person, come over with pizza and a movie and cuddling) They meet a boy who changes their lives, adoption, blah blah blah.

Louis barely got the last part down before there was a knock at the door. "I. Do. Not. Need. A. Wheelchair." He replied to the knock before seeing who was actually at the door.

"I'm sorry, are you leaving or something?" Harry stepped inside the room, his hair was a bit more messed up and his tie was gone, shirt unbuttoned to reveal two swallows inked under his collarbones.

“Oh, no. Liam, my doctor, and overprotective friend, wants to do an MRI to check on any organ failure or internal bleeding and such. The likelihood of it happening is 1 in a million, but he’s a good mate.” Louis supplied to ease Harry’s troubled expression.

“That is an extra expense, isn’t it? Please let me pay for that. You wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for saving my sister’s life.” Harry walked over to his bedside.

“Mr. Styles--” Louis began before Harry cut him off.

“Harry. Mr. Styles is my father.”

“Harry. I know you want to repay me in some way, but I refuse. I was being a decent human being. not anything extraordinary. Please don’t feel the need. I’ve got enough money in my bank account to cover an MRI.” Louis defended his ability to pay for his own damn medical bills.

“I dont think you understand. I’m not going to accept no for an answer, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry took a seat in a negotiation-like pose.

“Louis, please.” Louis corrected him.

“Louis Tomlinson…” Harry racked his mind for a minute before he raised his eyebrows and Louis swears that Harry’s eyeballs popped a bit out of his head. “As in London Times recommended best author, Louis Tomlinson?”

“Yes. The very same. You must be aware that I am able to pay for an MRI for myself, and the whole hospital, Mr. Styles. Please do not patronize me.” Louis began to close his laptop.

“Well at least let me treat you to dinner once you get out of this hospital then? Indulge me, Mr. Tomlinson. I don’t care if you’re the bloody prince of England, I want to treat the man who saved my sisters life, to dinner.” Harry sat a little straighter, fixing his disheveled appearance by running a hand through his hair.

“Putting aside my pride, I accept.” Louis decided after a moment of pondering the proposition as if it was a business deal.

“I’ve got to accompany a client to dinner in a few hours, but may I give you my phone number to sort out the details?” Louis made a strange expression, as if he was almost appalled by the fact that he wasn’t going to stay with his sister. “I wish I could stay, and I had a rather colorful conversation with my partner to see if she could take it, but she wouldn’t budge, and I’ve got my best mate with Gemma.”

“Understandable. Yeah, you have your phone with you?” Louis held out his hand as it was deposited into his small and thin hands, which he had always been insecure about but his hands were quite a contradiction to other addendums. 

Once Louis had place his number into Harry’s phone, Harry left with a, “Thank you again, Mr. Tomlinson. I really cannot thank you enough for this. I’ll be sure to call or--do you text?” A small nod from Louis permitted him to continue, “I’ll try to text you then, but have a wonderful day. Again, thank you.” And with the last ‘thank you’ he was out of the room and probably back to talk to his sister and best mate.

Louis was writing a few more elaborated ideas in his word document, playing one of his ‘punk rock’ playlists on Spotify, which was basically a mix of 5SOS, All Time Low, Sleeping With Sirens, and Pierce the Veil. He was very ashamed of the fact that he was a 26 year old man, and a very successful writer… and he still listened to teenager punk rock. It helped him write, he defended. 

The nurse came in with a wheelchair for him, and he frowned, “I do not need a wheelchair.”

“Mr. Tomlinson, Dr. Payne made it very clear that you are not to be walking. Hypothermia patients are not even supposed to be move more than a few steps for at least 12 hours after exposure to extreme cold. I don’t care if you’ve got the most mild case possible. My job is at stake if I don’t follow procedure.” She popped her hip out and glared at Louis.

“Fine. Bring it over here. But I do not need help getting into it. Just press it again the bed and hold it.” Louis bargained and she complied.

“Please hold still during the procedure.” The MRI tech told him as he lay down inside the hard magnetic machine.

“Yes sir.” Louis replied as it began flashing and Liam didn’t lie about the discomfort. It wasn’t a great pain, just felt like after he had gotten each tattoo done.. Soreness, almost. He felt a bit like he was in a photoshoot or something with the flashing lights and the almost identical shutter sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turn back. it's not to late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Second chapter because I'm feeling lovely and might not be able to post on Monday but This is a lovely one. The plot is still developing nicely!

 

Chapter 2

  


The MRI was endlessly long because of the magnetic exposure only be allowed in 5 minute intervals and Liam wanted a full body scan.. so an hour and a half later, Louis was sore, tired, and had no problems accepting the wheelchair that was brought for him.

 

“So you’ve got cancer?” Niall joked when the nurse pushed him back into the room.

 

“No, actually liver failure.” Louis smiled a bit, very tired from the day’s event finally setting in because his adrenaline had worn off from the dive into the water 4 hours ago, actually realizing his body was fatigued.

 

“Mate, dont joke about that.” Zayn scolded his friend, sitting on the couch next to the window instead of the seat right next to Louis’ bed, which was occupied by Niall.

 

“Sorry. No, I’m sore though. MRI’s aren’t comfortable. especially because of my tattoos.” Louis breathed out.

 

“I know the feeling. After I got shot two years ago, and they removed the bullet, I had to have one. Imagine how painful it was for me.” Zayn recalled.

 

“This is why I’ve never gotten one.” Niall smirked doing a little shoulder dance in his seat.

 

“Oh, don’t even, mate. We all know about the 4 leaf clover on your left arse cheek.” Louis reached over to poke at the music professor.

 

“One drunk mistake.” Niall got serious, pointing at them. “Wait--How did you know about that?”

 

“Well you remember a few weeks ago when we all got smashed?” Niall nodded, “Well you decided to go skinny dipping in our building pool at like, 2 a.m.. It’s your own fault.”

 

“Oh, bugger. Well I’ve already got an appointment to have it removed next week.” Niall countered.

 

“No, keep it! It’s cute.” Zayn joked.

 

“You don’t want to be the only one in our group without a tattoo, do you?” Louis wagered.

 

“I wasn’t gonna remove it. Quite fond of me arse tattoo. But that doesn’t mean you can tell every person that I try to pull that I’ve got a 4 leaf clover on me arse.” Nial confessed, and glared at the end of his statement.

 

“Don’t worry.” Zayn smiled, “We aren’t teenagers anymore, lad.”

 

“But that doesn’t mean we won’t tease you about that and the fact that you’re the youngest.” Louis reminded him, changing the subject, “Zayn where is my phone?”

 

"I think it was in your coat...? Here, I'll check." Zayn reached over to the bag of Louis' dry clothing, the rest being washed by the hospital. He pulled out the navy blue pea coat and reached his hand into the pocket, producing a naked gold iPhone 5S, handing it to Louis.

 

"Thank you, dear." Louis turned it on and it was at 18% charge. "Did you by any chance pack my charger?"

 

"It's in the pocket of your laptop bag."

 

"My savior."

 

To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Unknown

Hello, this is Harry Styles. Just making sure I've got the right number. Is this Louis Tomlinson?

 

The text popped up about two hours later, at 9:37 p.m.. Louis saved the number and replied almost instantly.

 

To: Harry Styles

From: Louis Tomlinson

Actually its Louis William Tomlinson, or L. W. Tomlinson, like on my books.

 

To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Harry Styles

Excuse me, L. W. Tomlinson. I was unaware of the fact I was contacting royalty.

 

To: Harry Styles

From: Louis Tomlinson

I was joking... How is your sister fairing?

 

To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Harry Styles

She has woken up officially. On a respirator for the next 24-48 hours... They said shes going to be fine... Suggested a mental health clinic, after she is physcially well.

 

To: Harry Styles

From: Louis Tomlinson

Good that shes awake! I'm sorry, about the mental clinic, that must be rough. How old is she? If you don't mind my asking.

 

To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Harry Styles

No, its fine. Shes 17; I'm her legal guardian so I would be the one to decide if she is to be admitted. They also gave an option for Outpatient Privacy Treatment.

 

To: Harry Styles

From: Louis Tomlinson

I'm sorry, but what exactly is Outpatient Privacy Treatment?

 

To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Harry Styles

Again, it's fine. Basically they allow her to stay at home, but a nurse will be monitoring her and taking care of her when I can't, and a psychologist will come in every day for a few hours, talk with her, prescribe medication and such. Its basically a mental clinic at our flat.

 

To: Harry Styles

From: Louis Tomlinson

That seems more comforting than being in a mental hospital.

  


To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Harry Styles

Yes, it does. I think I’ll probably do that. Especially because I’m not fond of the idea of not being able to see my sister everyday. I’m possibly a bit of an overprotective brother.

 

To: Harry Styles

From: Louis Tomlinson

I hear you on that. I’ve got a little sister her age.. along with 4 younger ones and a little brother. I won’t even let Lottie (The 16 year old brat) leave the flat when she comes to visit me unless shes got a police escort.

 

To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Harry Styles

6 siblings??? Jesus. Your mum should take up knitting. No offence.

 

To: Harry Styles

From:Louis Tomlinson

2 of the girls are twins and the boy and youngest girl are also twins, if that makes the situation seem less… Insane?

 

To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Harry Styles

That makes a bit more sense. Are you still at the hospital?

 

To: Harry Styles

From: Louis Tomlinson

Until 12pm tomorrow, yes, unfortunately. MRI is clean, though. S’not like I expected anything but puts Liam’s mind at ease.

 

To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Harry Styles

Gem is finally sleeping. Mind if I pop by to have a conversation in person instead of watching the TV on mute and having smalltalk with the nurses who come in to check her vitals and change her IVs?

 

To:Harry Styles

From: Louis Tomlinson

Please.

 

Louis had been writing in between texting and closed his word doc after her sent the text. He didn’t like to share his unfinished work with anybody except his agent, publisher, and editor. Instead, he put on some generic pop music.

 

Zayn was flipping the safety on and off his unloaded gun, talking to his family, relaying the day’s events to them. He was aiming out the window for no reason when Harry slid open the door and walked in. Zayn pointed the gun out of habit and Harry about shit his pants.

 

“Woah there.” Harry’s hands were up and eyes wide.

 

“Oh, sorry, mate. Just--hang on, mum. Sorry, I’ve not loaded and the safety is on. Just playing with it.” Zayn shoved the magazine back on and made sure the safety was on before putting back into it’s holster.

 

“He just got a new one. Likes playing with it.” Louis tried to ease the high tension caused by the gun. “Take a seat, please.”

 

“Sorry, I didnt mean to make ya piss yourself or anything.” Zayn smiled, muting his phone.

 

“It’s fine. Just… Not exactly used to have a gun pointed at me. There was one time when I was visiting my mate in America. he took me to a shooting range… Not a fun trip.” Harry laughed nervously.

 

“Its--One sec.” Zayn unmuted the call, “Mum, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Yes, I love you too. Don’t tell Jay, Louis would kill me. Alright, Goodnight. Tell the girls I love them too, night. Yes, I love you. Yeah, Okay, Yes. Okay I love you. Goodbye, mum.”

 

“Trisha worries about her Zayny too much.” Louis supplied, “Got shot a couple years ago… She doesn’t miss a night of calling him to make sure he’s being safe and alive.”

 

“What exactly do you do?” Harry directed the inquiry at Zayn, who was standing now, going over to shake his hand, “Detective Zayn Malik of the Metropolitan Police Service of London, at your service.

 

“Alright. I feel a bit safer knowing that you’re on the right of the law.” Harry shook his hand, “Solicitor Harry Styles at Cowell, Lloyd, and Styles.”

 

“You’ve got your name on the title, eh? Big-shot lawyer type.” Louis teased.

 

“I make a decent living. Enough to support Gem and myself.” Harry tried to be modest.

 

"Alright then." Zayn nodded, "Lou, do you mind turning off that pop shit?"

 

"Well excuse me. I wasnt aware that you didn't like my 'pop shit' playlist." Louis paused the music and closed his laptop, sliding it onto the table next to the bed.

 

They talked about mostly football, their job professions, and really anything except why they were even in the hospital. Louis fell asleep in the middle of a discussion about whether Harry or Zayn knows more lawful information.

  
  


To:Zayn Malik

From:Louis Tomlinson  

When are you going to pick me up? Liam can’t just take me home. His shift doesn't end for a few hours.

 

To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Zayn Malik

I’m sorry. I’m working through lunch. Ask Niall?

 

To: Niall Horan

From: Louis Tomlinson

Can you take me home from the hospital, Zayn and Liam are Busy.

 

To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Niall Horan

Sorry mate I have class in 10 minutes, stuck here til four.

 

Louis finds a seat in the waiting area trying to figure out a way to get to his apartment. The train station is too far to walk, and the cab fare would be too pricey. He may be rich, but he’s not about to spend 30 quid just to get to the other side of

 

london. If he was up to it, he could walk… but nope.

 

Looking around the room, feeling lost, he spots Harry walking through the door while putting his jacket on. Louis knew Harry spotted him, and had to cook up a conversation.

 

“Hey, I thought you’d be out by now.” Harry greeted.

 

“Me too, but unfortunately everyone is busy.” Louis sighed.

 

“Well, I was going out to get some lunch to bring back to Gemma I could drop you off” Harry suggested.    

 

“Oh I don’t want to be a burden” Louis blushed noticeably.

 

“Compared to the events of yesterday, its the least I could do for you.” Harry pointed out. Louis realized any argument would be made null.

 

They both got up and walked toward the automatic doors, followed by a stroll through the maze of a car park this hospital had. Finding the car, Harry put Louis’ things in the trunk and soon they were on the road.

 

“Which way am I heading?” Harry asked.

 

“Well my flat is on the other side of London but I’m fine if you just drop me off at the train station.” Louis didn’t want to inconvenience him.

 

“We made it this far into the drive; I don’t mind driving a bit farther.” Harry urged.

 

“Really, I’m fine with the tube. My flat is literally 2 seconds from the tube. A block away.” Louis bargained.

 

“I don’t think we’ll ever come to an agreement.” Harry breathed out, squeezing the soft foam around his steering wheel, ”I’m thinking of a fruit and if you don’t say the right one, I’ll be driving you all the way to your flat.”

 

“Kiwi. I don’t know. I live on the other side of London. That is an hour; without alot of traffic. And it’s 12:30. Prime traffic. You wont make it back here until at least 4.” Louis was not about to make this guy spend all of his gas and drive to Victoria Tower Gardens.

 

“Alright Mr. Tomlinson, you are about to endure an hour and a half of driving through London.” Harry exclaimed. “The fruit was indeed a kiwi.” Harry laughed knowing it was a lie, he just enjoyed Louis company too much to let him go.

 

“I highly doubt that; but seeing as you’re driving, and I dont want to end up back in the hospital from trying to overpower a man holding me against my will…” Louis decided he was done arguing. “I’ll let you drive me to Victoria Tower Gardens. My flat is right behind it.”

 

Harry nodded and smiled, reaching his hand over to the radio to fill the car up with some type of noise. The first 15 minutes of the ride both were in their own bubble, observing the city passing by. After a while of cruising through the highway Louis was bored with this silence so he grabbed his iphone and turned slightly to the driver.

 

“I’m going to play a song and you have to either say the next verse or who it was sung by.” Louis raised his eyebrows, awaiting anything from Harry’s vocal chords to signify an answer.

 

“What if you have a different music taste than I do?” Harry questioned, turning his eyes from the road for just a millisecond to peer at Louis.

 

“Well then i’m afraid we cannot continue this companionship” Louis stated strongly, crossing his legs to get more comfortable.  

 

“I owe you a dinner and I’m not going to forget you for separate music tastes. My sister owes her life to you and so do I… She’s my whole life.” Harry blinked, trying to avoid the tears that began to sting his eyes.

 

Louis noticed the audible crack in his voice, deciding to change the subject, “Here is the first one.” _Welcome Home_ by Radical Face began to play through the iphone speakers.

 

_Sleep don't visit, so I choke on sun, and the days blur into one_

_And the backs of my eyes hum with things I've never done_

 

Harry listened to the hum of the music thinking hard and remembered the song faintly. “Welcome back? Welcome mat?” Harry thought out loud. This caused Louis to chuckle slightly and noticed Harry’s face twist into what he guessed was thinking hard; it was an adorable sight.

 

“You were close, it was Welcome Home by Radical Face” Louis stated and started flipping through his phone to find the next song, queueing up Cold War Kids.

 

“Ah. Easy. Hospital Beds.” Harry began singing along.Louis admired Harry and the way the words streamed from his mouth so effortlessly. “What? is there something on my face?” Harry questioned, he tried  to catch a quick glance at the rearview mirror before turning his attention to the road.

 

“Oh you know nothing out of the ordinary, got your nose, eyes, and mouth” Louis said trying to take the focus off of the fact that he was staring at Harry. Harry laughed with Louis and they continued playing the game for the next half hour. Louis had run out of songs to play and both were growing tired of this game.

 

“How many more minutes do we have until we get there?” Louis questioned looking at his watch.

 

“About another half hour, if you’re tired pull your seat back and rest for a while.” Harry suggested. Louis reached his hand down the side of his seat and attempted to find the lever to recline his chair. After unsuccessful efforts and convincing Harry that it was stuck, Harry carefully reached over and reclined the chair for him at a red light.

 

His arm passed over Louis’ lap, making Louis breathe out, Harry’s head about 6 inches from his crotch. After a moment of brief contact, and Harry raised his body back into a vertical position, Louis spoke, “It only worked because I was loosening it up before you interfered.” He said stubbornly.

 

“You could put it that way.” Harry smiled and continued driving through the city, a grin heavy on his face for the rest of the ride while Louis was reclined in silence.

 

Louis woke up in his bed without any recollection of how he got there. He got up looking around the apartment to see if Zayn was home yet. The sudden burst of profanity and and a virtual soccer stadium answered his mental question.

 

“Zayn?” Louis called walking into the living room, Zayn paused his game and looked up.

 

“Yeah Lou, is everything ok?” Zayn asked.

 

“How long was I asleep?” Louis yawned.

 

“About 2 hours? I came home because the sergeant made me. Said I’ve been working too hard lately.” Zayn said grabbing his controller. “That Harry guy carried you up here.”  

 

“What? Oh. I must have fallen asleep. They gave me some blood-thinners to keep any clots from forming and said it would make me drowsy.” Louis dropped down onto the couch next to Zayn.

 

“Well he was really kind about it. I wish you would stop giving him a hard time about trying to repay you.” Zayn re-paused his game to look straight at his friend. “You’re a world renowned author. Stop being ignorant. The man almost lost his sister. If that happened to me, I would’ve happily done anything for you. Hell, I would’ve even let you fuck me for once.”

 

“Zayn. We haven’t been intimate in any way other than drunken snogs every once in a blue moon. Not since sixth form. No offence, but I don’t want to do anything with you.” Louis said, matter-of-factly.

 

“Oh, please. You totally want to slam your dick into my ass.” Louis gagged while Zayn un-paused his game again. “You know you would.”

 

“If your arsehole cured cancer, and I was dying of dick cancer… Maybe.” Louis elbowed him. 

 

“Ok well the point isn’t whether or not you would fuck me, all im saying is let Harry take you to dinner or something.” Zayn suggested focusing back onto the game he was playing.

 

“I’ll think about it, and FYI let me remind you that Liam would rather fuck you.” Louis stated and walked into the kitchen to grab a snack. Scanning the fridge, nothing had really popped out at him so he closed it again

 

“Ah, fuck you.” Zayn growled as he continued his game.

 

“No, fuck Liam. Liam is the one you want to fuck… Or be fucked by. Or both.” Louis sat back down with a bottle of water and pondered, “Is it possible for two people to do that? Like, fuck a guy while hes fucking you? If you like.. I don’t know… Could it be possible? I mean sit on the…” Louis proceeded to move around to see if its possible.

 

He was on his back, legs over his head, trying to imagine the possibility when Niall and Liam walked in, “Yoga?” Niall asked as Louis turned his way out of the situation.

 

“No, he was trying to imagine if somebody could fuck him and he be fucking them at the same time.” Zayn paused his game and turned off the tv and xbox.

 

“Interesting…” Liam nodded and trailed off.

 

“Ready?” Zayn asked, standing up and grabbing his keys from the counter.

 

“Oh, dinner. Right. We were doing that because…?” Louis was already walking into his room to change from sweats into some black skinny jeans and a bad religion t-shirt.

 

“It’s Friday night and because we’ve decided to be sophisticated adults, we go to dinner instead of clubbing all night.” Liam reminded him as they all stood at the door as Louis tripped up trying to get his vans on.

  


To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Harry Styles

Hey! I know its early and you’re probably not even up, but Gemma is getting out today, and I think a dinner would be nice for her. Would you like to join?

 

To: Harry Styles

From: Louis Tomlinson

Actually I can’t tonight… Book signing and PR that I can’t miss. So sorry. Rain check?

 

To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Harry Styles

Understandable. I’ll be sure to cash that in soon :)

  


“Zayn? What does it mean when the guy whose sister’s life you saved said ‘I’ll be sure to cash that in soon’ with a smiley face after it, when I asked for a rain check on a dinner tonight?” Louis stepped out of his room at 7:58 am on Thursday morning.

 

“It means he wants to fuck you.” Zayn raised his eyebrows as he poured water for tea into two mugs.

 

“He’s straight. He’s got a girlfriend.”

 

“And how do you know that?”

 

“Because he doesn’t wear tailored pants made to make his ass look good. Any gay man has at least 5 suits like that. I’ve seen him in 2 suits and neither suggests anything of the sort. Plus my gaydar was flatlined.” Louis took the tea and went to make toast.

 

“I’m pans and I don’t know if that falls into the gay category exactly but I don't own tailored pants to make my ass look good. Neither does Liam, and he’s technically Bi, so thats closer to gay than me. You just like your ass more than your friends.” Zayn went for a pat and slapped Louis’ ass instead.

 

“Maybe but that is completely beside the point, Zayn. He’s got a partner and her name is Cher. So. I’m not an expert but partner means they are together. And Cher sure seems like a girl’s name.” Louis pointed out with a piece of bread in his hand. “One or two slices?”

 

“One. And okay, maybe thats true. But he could be interested in males. Or he’s finding himself very confused, seeing as how you’re a male and hes never wanted to fuck one until now.” Zayn pulled the jam out of the fridge, setting it on the counter. “Even if hes completely straight, a smiley is at worst, friendly.”

 

“No. Worst case is that he’s a serial killer and I’m his next victim. He’s a lawyer. They know how to get around the law. I bet he’s already filling up his boat to drive down the Thames and dispose of my body. He knows where I live.” Louis leaned against the counter next to the toaster. “He knows where I live, Zayn.”

 

“He’s not going to kill you.” Zayn cracked his neck before taking a sip of his tea. “I promise.”

 

“I don’t trust you. I can't be alone today, Zayn. Don’t leave me!” Louis made a face and rushed over, grabbing the collar of Zayn’s leather jacket, “You can’t leave me!”

 

“Do you want to come to work with me?” Zayn shoved Louis off of his jacket, smoothing it back down to where it had bunched.

 

“And do what? Wait in the car while you do big bad detective things?” Louis questioned.

 

“Well no, I can get you a vest and you can follow me around. Like that American show… With Nathan Fill-something?”

 

“Castle? That would be fun but wouldn’t your chief need to okay it?” Louis contemplated how badass he would look with a gun.

 

“He wants you to come by and sign his copy of “Joined”. I’m sure you can smooth talk him into allowing you to sit with me all day and do nothing. We’re at a stand still while we wait for the stabbing at Tesco results to come back tomorrow.” Zayn nodded at Louis’ outfit., “Change into whatever you’re gonna wear for tonight or bring it with you. Either way, we are leaving in 10.”

 

“Alright I’ll shove it into a garment bag and just slip into something.” Louis left the kitchen, leaving Zayn to finish the toast while he shoved his suit into a garment bag and slipped on some brown Chelsea boots, some black pants, a jean shirt with his favorite burgundy sweater over top, and fixed his hair with some quick gel and hairspray. He thought about rubbing on some foundation quickly, but it would just wear off after so long.

  


“Stay. Here.” Zayn told Louis when he had pulled the man going wayyy over the speed limit over.

 

“Well what do you expect me to do?” Louis leaned back, unbuckling. “A dance…?”

 

“Hush.” Zayn was already on his way to the other car.

 

“I’ll be here!” Louis shouted after him as Zayn reached the window of the driver’s seat.

 

He had a serious look on his face and honestly looked a bit upset. The driver was doing a lot of hand motions when he handed Zayn his papers. After a few seconds he returned to the car, “We get to escort a woman in labor and her very ecstatic husband to the hospital.” He pulled the car into gear and turned his sirens and lights on, pulling out in front of them.

 

“I thought that was in movies?” Louis questioned.

 

“Well mostly but they were both really nice and he was frazzled so i figured we can be a bit late to work. Maybe stop for breakfast afterwards. Already late after this, might as well.”

 

“I could go for a bagel.” Louis approved and leaned back into his seat as they drove through the traffic, people pulling to the side for them. He felt a bit like The Queen or The President or The Princess of Genovia. “Do you think we can go in and watch them give birth? This would be great research for me!”

 

“No, we are not inviting ourselves into the delivery room, you dick.” Zayn snuck a glare at a train stop, which he could not just breeze past, considering he wanted to be alive, along with the expecting mother and her nervous wreck of a husband.

 

“But how lovely would it be that we get to witness the gift of life, Zayn?” Louis argued, raising his hands, Lion King style.

 

“Shut up, Louis. We are making sure they get to the hospital okay, then we will be leaving. I’ll buy you breakfast.”

 

“You’re no fun. Which hospital are we going to?”

 

“Same one you went to. Their doctors are there.” Zayn turned a sharp corner.

 

“Oh, bollocks. Please no. What if Harry and Gemma are walking out when we pull up? It’s 9:08. The normal checkout is 9:15.” Louis sunk down in his seat, curling his spine and neck at an unhealthy angle.

 

“I hope so. He’s nice, and you owe them dinner.”  

 

“But I said I had PR and a Book signing. Which, I do, but not until later and it would look bad if I’m just doddling around, obviously nowhere close to a Book signing. I’ve got a reputation to uphold.” Louis argued as he covered his eyes--already covered in sunglasses--with his hands.

 

“Hush, you twat. They’re not going to be here. Probably left already. If you do see them, you’re shadowing me for your writing. If they ask you to lunch, you accept and I’ll come get you later.” Zayn scolded, “And look, we are here. I’ll be back in a second.”

 

He got out of the car, leaving the keys in and Louis hid while Zayn helped them out of the car and into the hospital. “Well fine then.” Louis spouted to himself, mainly.

 

Eventually, sitting in the car and waiting for Zayn--who was most likely flirting with Liam--was an absolute bore, so Louis took the keys out of the ignition and meandered into the hospital. After a few minutes of reading the long list of doctors, he decided that this wasn’t much better. Just as he was about to exit, he heard his name being called.

  
“Louis!” He turned around, spotting Harry and the girl whom he had saved; they were walking toward him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

“Fancy seeing you here! Nice shades." He paused, "This is Gemma, by the way,” Harry added, gesturing towards the girl standing next to him. She raised her hand in a sort of half wave, hiding her face with her hair as she peered at her gray espadrilles.

 

“Hi,” she grimaced when she turned towards Louis, not quite meeting his eyes, returning her gaze to the floor, drawing small shapes with her foot. Harry frowned, and Louis watched as he bent down to whisper something in her her. Gemma sighed, turning to mumble something back at him. Louis began to feel uncomfortable, so he opted to people watch. Well, technically he was already doing that, but he preferred to not watch those specific people.

 

His attention was brought back to the siblings when Gemma cleared her throat. She sighed again and Harry gave her a pointed look again before she spoke, “Thank you...for saving me back there. I guess I’ll forever be in your debt, huh?” she chuckled humorlessly. “Really, thank you for that. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be here.”

 

Louis detected a bitter undertone in her voice, but she tried to mask it with a smile, which turned into more of another grimace as the seconds ticked by. Louis opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, she turned on her heel and swiftly exited through the double doors.

 

Harry only gawked at her in embarrassment. He groaned at his sister’s childish behavior, and met Louis’ gaze. “I’m really sorry about that, she’s usually better behaved.”

 

Louis laughed awkwardly. “It’s fine, Harry. I have my moments when I still act like that, and I’m twenty-six.” He shrugged. “Teenagers. What can you do?”

 

Harry laughed along with him. “Well, to be fair, it doesn’t seem like you’re the most mature of adults.”

 

Louis gasped in mock offense, and Harry smirked at him. Cheeky bastard. “Hmph. And here I thought you were actually decent.”

 

Their conversation carried on like that for a while until Harry asked, “So, what brings you to the hospital? Haven’t saved another life, have you?” Harry inquired, gesturing to the building surrounding them. Louis cursed at himself. He knew Harry was going to ask that. Louis exhaled. Well, the best he could do was explain and hope Harry believed him.

 

“Zayn, indirectly. See that woman with the silver hair and the very pregnant belly?” Louis motioned to her in the wheelchair, waiting for her contractions to string closer before she’s admitted. “Well long story short: Her husband was speeding and Zayn gave them a police escort and I was waiting in the car; I’m shadowing him at the station today. But he’s flirting with Liam and I’m impatient so I came in…. I promise I’m not stalking you.”

 

“I was not thinking that at all.” Harry turned towards the door, seeing Gemma with her arms crossed and waiting outside. “I’ll text you later, maybe we can schedule lunch soon? I promise she’s not upset at you. Just… You know. Bye now!” He rushed off after his little sister before she could leave without him.

 

“Zayn!” Louis spoke to the whole room, wanting his presence to be known so Zayn would come. Sure enough, he showed up a moment later, from behind the patient area doors.

 

“There are people fucking sleeping.” Zayn told him when he was close enough that only Louis could hear him as he ushered him out the doors.

 

“As if you care about people sleeping.” Louis said as he rolled his eyes. “You were probably back there, fucking Liam’s brains out. Probably right next to a dying grandmother’s bed. No one could sleep through that.”

 

Louis could see the blush creep up Zayn’s neck. “Oh, fuck off. I saw you out here with Mr. Styles and his sister.”

 

He chose to ignore that comment, choosing to tease Zayn further. “You didn’t deny it. I knew it! So you were with Dr. Payne. Do you two have a doctor-patient kink? Does he use his medical instruments on you? Oh my god, have you ever fucked in a coma patient’s room? Please tell me you have. Thats like having somebody watching but not. Thats soooooo hot.”

 

At that point, Zayn looked like he was about to punch Louis in the throat, hopefully causing some damage to his vocal chords. He might have to ask Liam if it’s possible. It would give him another excuse to talk to him...

 

“Alright, Louis. You’ve got about two seconds to shut the hell up, or I’m going to choke you.” Zayn threatened, but Louis was having too much fun as they walked.

 

“Or maybe it’s a law enforcement-convict kink! Do you cuff Liam and read him his rights? Does he comply or do you have to get rough? I bet you tie him up with those little handcuffs of yours and--” Louis was cut off by Zayn whacking him on the head with his ringed fist.

 

“Oi! What was that for?” Louis pouted, secretly grinning at Zayn’s miffed expression. Zayn just ignored him and proceeded to drag him out of the hospital and back to his car. Louis heard him mutter something about imbecilic assholes under his breath.

 

Once Zayn buckled himself in, he started off toward the department, breaking a few traffic laws on the way. Louis noticed that his ears were still tinged pink. He also noticed that Zayn had a decent sized bulge in his boxers.

 

“Oh my god, you want to do that, don't you???” Louis questioned between chortles. Zayn’s grip on the wheel tightened and his eyebrow twitched.

 

“Next time you ask to come to work, I am leaving you home.” Zayn shook his head. “Honestly, dealing with an infant is easier than putting up with your shit.” Louis pouted at him.

 

“Zayn,” Louis pleaded. He wrapped his hand around Zayn’s thigh from the passenger side, and the shock made him swerve into another lane. A few honks, squeals, and calls of ‘FUCK YOU’ later, Zayn looked at Louis like he was crazy, although in fairness, he kind of was. 

 

“What the hell, Louis!? Do you want to die?” Zayn questioned, shoving him with his free hand. Louis just laughed at him. “You only live once, mate.”

 

“Actually,” Zayn started, “According to various religions, you live for many lifetimes before you complete your cycle of responsibilities and move on to a higher standing.” Louis’s jaw cracked open as he rolled his eyes and shook his head at his politically correct friend.

 

“Now Zayn, don’t start all of that philosophical bullshit on me. What happened anyway? Did Liam fuck you so hard that you lost all sense of fun?” Louis could see that Zayn was losing his patience as the seconds ticked by. Luckily, he was saved from any form of verbal or physical abuse; the department building was just a few seconds away.

 

Zayn seemed to have the same thought, because after a moment he said: “You had better be glad that we’re here. I was about .25 seconds away from kicking your ass.”

 

“Couldn’t you lose your job for that? Assault and Battery and all that?” Louis pondered and decided he was being a bloody twat, “I’m sorry, Zayn. I didn’t mean to anger you. I was just kidding around. I’m having lunch with Harry and Gemma on Saturday and I’m pretty sure she doesn’t like me and he’s straight. I’m just gay and awkward and fuck, I’m sorry. I’ll keep calm from now until the signing.”

 

“It’s alright. I know you’re just jealous of my active sex life.” Zayn said, and okay. He deserved that. Louis rolled his eyes dramatically. “It’s non-existent, by the way. He’s clueless and I don’t want to ruin the group friendship. We were talking about cars.”

 

“Whatever, you foxy minx. Let’s go so I can watch you do paperwork all day.” Louis walked in after Zayn into the precinct. “Hey, Perrie!” He noticed the purple-haired woman who happened to be Zayn’s partner.

 

“Louis? Um, hey, but what are you doing here?” She had a cup of coffee in her hand and Louis realized that they never got breakfast.

 

“Starving, actually. Just shadowing Zayn.” Louis gave her a brief side-hug. “Is Paul here?”

 

“In his office. Probably playing solitaire.” Perrie shrugged. “If not, he’s off reading Brenda’s copy of ‘Joined’.”

 

“‘Kay, thanks Perrie!” Louis calls over his shoulder. Zayn has already gone to his desk to work, so he takes the short route to the Chief’s office, knocking once before entering. Just as Perrie predicted, he was playing solitaire on his desktop.

 

Paul looked up when Louis entered the office. “Louis Tomlinson. It’s been a while since you've been here. What mischief have you caused this time?” Paul greeted warmly raising an eyebrow in Louis’s direction.

 

“Nothing yet. Just been shadowing Zayn is all.” Louis responded. “I’ve been meaning to come by and see you.” A flash of excitement crossed Paul’s features, but it was gone just as quick as it came.

 

“I believe I owe you one signed copy of Joined. Hand it over, and don’t even try pretending you don’t have it with you.” Louis held his hand out, waiting for Paul to surrender and hand him the book. After a few moments, he sighed, and rummaged in his drawers. Once he found it, he placed it in Louis’s open hands, along with a sharpie.

 

“Paul, you're truly a bear at heart (of the Teddy variety). Signed L.W. Tomlinson. Here you go.” Paul chuckled at the absurd note. 

 

“Louis, you sure are something else. How did you manage to make millions?” Paul joked and Louis mock glared at him.

 

“It just so happens that I am a highly intelligent individual with a fetish for sad plots with humor strung with a noose throughout. It’s not my fault that it appeals to the public. Plus, my erotic scenes are genius. You can’t tell me they aren’t.” Louis winked, “I’m sure you’ve tried a few with Brenda.” He made the older man flustered, “So I actually came in here with an ulterior motive other than discussing your sex life… I’d like to shadow Zayn for a few weeks or maybe a month? I’m looking for inspiration and with these next series, I’m thinking about integrating a police force into it.”

 

“You’re very lucky that I like you.” Paul looked past Louis, through the window that showed him the entirety of his detectives and higher-ups. “If you do, you’ll need to handle a weapon and I know you’ve got a shooting license but not a carrying one. Just a week to do. Have Jade show you the range and Marty can set you up.”

 

“Alright. Thanks, Paul! I’ll try not to shoot someone in the foot; I’m a bit rusty.”

 

Paul grunted in response. “Good luck, Tomlinson. If you send one of my people to the emergency room, I’m sending you the bill.”

 

Louis merely laughed. Paul was acting like he was so strict, when really he was about as soft hearted as himself. Maybe even more. He exited Paul’s office, and found Jade doing paperwork in her cubicle.

 

“Jade! Long time no see. I like what you did with your hair.” he said, noting the blonde highlights. Jade smiled at him.

 

“Thanks. It has been a while, huh?” She pondered, her gaze meeting Louis’s again. “So, what brings you to our fine establishment?”

 

“I just wanted to shadow Zayn for my next series. I need some up close and personal experience out in the field. Just came from Paul’s office, actually. He told me to tell you to show me to the range and have Marty to set me up.”

 

“Oh, alright.” Jade set her papers down and stood up from her office chair. She stretched for a moment, before setting off and beckoning Louis to follow. On the way, they passed Marty’s cubicle.

 

“Marty!” Jade called out, startling the man. He looked up, nodding at Louis and turning to Jade.

 

“Jeez! Don’t scare me like that, Jade.” he joked. Jade laughed at him. “C’mon we’ve got to get Louis here set up in the range.”

 

Marty nodded. “Alright. Why are we setting him up, again?” he questioned. Jade explained the situation to him during their trip. They took various turns down multiple hallways, until they were met with a door. Jade took her I.D. badge from her keychain and scanned them in. The gun range was empty, save for a few officers practicing shots in a few lanes.

 

“And this is where my duties end.” Jade smiled and left them with a small wave.

 

“Okay,” Marty started, turning to face Louis. “You have a license, correct?” Louis nodded, reaching for his wallet. Marty halted him with a hand.

 

“That won’t be needed. Just making sure. So you know the basics?” he asked; he started to walk to a door on the far left side of the room. He used his badge to unlock it, and they walked into a room with various guns and ammunition. Marty handed him a 9mm to start off. He also grabbed a pair of goggles and earplugs, and a box of ammunition.

 

He led Louis back out to the lanes and set him up on lane seven. He told Louis to put on the goggles, but to wait for the earplugs. “Alright, I’m guessing you already know how to use this, but it’s protocol for me to go over it with you.” Marty gestured to all of the parts, explaining the safety, ejector, trigger, magazine boot, slide stop, and all the other parts of the gun and their functions. Louis nodded as Marty explained it, jogging his memory.

 

“Alright, let’s try a practice shot.” Marty grabbed a few targets when they first came in, and he clipped the paper to the belt. He sent it out a respectable distance. Louis got in position, took aim, and fired. The shot hit the corner of the paper, and Marty chuckled.

 

“Oh, shut it. It’s been a while and I need to warm up. At least it hit the paper!” Louis said, and he took aim. After a few more shots--all of which were terrible--Marty brought the paper back. Louis looked at his results and pointed to a hole on the paper, near the groin area.

 

“At least this one is on the body.” he reasoned. Marty laughed at him and shook his head.

 

“But it barely hit his shoulder. Alright, I’ve got paperwork to do. I’ll leave you to it. Tell Zayn to come get you when he’s done. Bye, Louis!” Marty waved over his shoulder.

 

“Thanks!” Louis said as he sent out another target and took fire.

 

*****

 

“Dashing!” Louis sighed as Eleanor complimented his outfit, white button up, tan suit with black shoes and belt. He honestly felt like an Italian mobster but Eleanor told him it was nice ‘for a book signing.’ “But you need to do something with your hair. I brought hairspray, thank god. Were you wearing a bandana all day or what?”

 

She promptly began fixing his hair into a soft quiff and he pouted, “I was shooting a gun at a target to get a carrying license so I can shadow Zayn. Had to wear the ear cover things.”

 

“Working on a new book when this one just hit the shelves last month? I’m impressed.” Eleanor stood back to look at her handy work.

 

“I’ve got an idea for a series. Completely unrelated in the best way possible. Until the last book which ties them all together. Brilliant, really. I don’t know. I might publish two of them under different pseudonyms. Like, Bill Lewis and Thomas Williams. Then, I reveal in the last book that I wrote them all and they’re connected in an insane way. Like, they end on cliffhangers and the last one introduces the character that ties them all together with a lovely red bloody bow.” Louis shares.

 

“Fucking cynical.” Eleanor sighs, “Why don’t you write a book that doesn’t tear apart the lives of everyone who reads it? ‘Joined’ was bad enough.”

 

“It was pure brilliance.” Louis waved away her negativity.

 

“You wrote about a child who fell in love with a baby and once she was legal, before he could tell her he loved her, He fucking died of, ironic enough, a heart attack. He was 7 years older than her and every person who read it sent you hate.”

 

“But it was the New York Times, London Times, and many other magazine’s favorite book of 2014, my dear. Tragedy keeps people alive.” Louis pointed out, grinning with raised eyebrows as he sat down at the table filled with books.

 

“You cynical bastard. Are you ready?” She nodded to the bookstore owners who opened the doors to the fans, aged from 15-50 years old. “Your public loves you and they won’t be able to love anything but you, soul-less arse.”

 

“Ah, fuck you.” He whispered as the queue formed, wrapping around the store.

 

“No swearing.” Eleanor shamed and squeezed his shoulder as she pushed him forwards. “Go on, then. They’re waiting for you!” Louis brought of his stunning smile and went to the book-covered table.

 

When he sat down, the first guest walked over holding out his copy of the book. He had spiky green hair, and he reminded Louis of a Chia Pet.

 

“Michael.” Louis smiled at him and signed his name, adding in a note. ‘If I water your head, would it grow longer? L.W. Tomlinson.’ Hopefully he got the reference.

 

“Thanks, can’t wait for the next book.” Michael said, and Louis winked at him.

 

“It’s gonna be a tearjerker.” Louis stage whispered and Michael laughed. The next person in the queue stepped up, and Louis greeted her. Her dark, curly hair was in her face, and she kept trying to push it back. Finally, she just gave up, and handed Louis her book.

 

“Leigh Anne. Thank you so much for this. I am in love with your stories!” she said, spitting some of her hair out of her mouth.

 

‘Dear Leigh Anne, if you've never thought about the brain in a major way, I reccomend it. Good Luck! L.W. Tomlinson.’

 

He gave Leigh Anne her signed copy and she thanked him once more. She turned and scurried out of the shop, still fussing with her hair along the way.

 

Another girl with ginger hair and brown roots came up next. Louis could tell she was trying to hold her excitement in. Louis smirked to himself. Well, he was L.W. Tomlinson. If that made him sound like a narcissistic dick, oh well.

 

“Make it out to Jesy, please. That’s J-E-S-Y.” Louis dedicated her copy to her, making some remark about her looking like an adorable orange tabby. The rest of the signing went by like that: fans saying their names and Louis signing the book with some sort of sassy remark.

 

By the time the signing was over, Louis was starving. With a pat on the back from Eleanor for another ‘job well done’, and a thanks to the owners, Louis was off on a hunt for his dinner.

 

Louis passed various restaurants and little cafes. He wasn’t in the mood for Indian, or Chinese, or Hibachi. He passed an Italian restaurant and stopped in his tracks. Looking at his attire, he decided. If he was going to dress like an Italian mobster, he was going to eat like one, dammit.

 

Zayn should be off by now, Louis thought. He pulled out his phone and texted Zayn.

 

To: Zayn Malik

From: Louis Tomlinson

Hey are you hungry?

 

From: Zayn Malik

To: Louis Tomlinson

Starving. Was just getting rdy to eat actually

 

To: Zayn Malik

From: Louis Tomlinson

Meet me at Deliz

 

From: Zayn Malik

To: Louis Tomlinson

Where’s that?

 

To: Zayn Malik

From: Louis Tomlinson

Idk I walked past it. Google it, Malik

 

To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Zayn Malik

Kay found it. Be there in 20

 

Louis saw his last text and leaned against the brick outside. He was bored. Might as well fuck with Zayn, right?

 

To: Liam Payne

From: Louis Tomlinson

Hey mate got any plans for dinner?

 

From: Liam Payne

To: Louis Tomlinson

No, why??

 

To: Liam Payne

From: Louis Tomlinson

Meet me at Deliz

 

From: Liam Payne

To: Louis Tomlinson

That new place downtown?

 

To: Liam Payne

From: Louis Tomlinson

Yea I think so

 

From: Liam Payne

To: Louis Tomlinson

Hey mate I see you!

 

Louis turned his head to the left and saw Liam jogging towards him.

 

“Hey Tommo!” Liam greeted, pulling Louis in for a quick hug. Louis reciprocated his squeeze, and pulled Liam into his side.

 

“So, what brings you on this side of Narnia?” Louis teased, reaching up--he did not get on his tiptoes, he did not-- to ruffle Liam’s hair.

 

“Oh I tried to make it to your signing, but I got held up with a patient. Still decided to come see you, but Eleanor said you’d left already.” Liam explained.

 

“Ah, I see. But Liam, why would you come to a signing? I could just sign one of your books any time.” Louis asked, frowning at Liam’s pout.

 

“Because I just wanted to, alright? Let’s leave it at that…” Liam trailed off, and Louis was confused by his tone.

 

“Oh well, let’s go get a table. Zayn’s going to take forever to get here.” Louis suggested, pulling Liam into the restaurant. Louis noticed Liam’s face contort into a mirco-expression of surprise mixed with angst at the mention of Zayn.

 

“Zayn’s coming?” Liam asked, and Louis laughed at the downright anxiety fluttered in his voice. He looked like a child who got told that they would be getting what they wanted for Christmas.

 

“Yes, Liam. Zayn is coming. Don’t be so excited about it, Jeez!” Louis laughed at the expression on Liam’s face. His cheeks were tomato red and he was stumbling over his words.

 

“Well--I just--I mean--He wasn’t at the signing either, so--I--” Liam tried to form a coherent sentence. It suddenly all clicked.

 

“Liam James Payne. You did not try to use my book signing to see Zayn!” Louis screeched, earning a few stares and apologetic smiles from Liam. Liam didn’t say anything, which just made it that much worse. “What the hell is this? Mutiny, I say!”

 

Louis turned away from Liam, pretending to ignore him. He walked up to the host. He was quite tall and his lip piercing made Louis want to pull it. “Table for three. Our third party should be here shortly.”

 

The host--Louis read his nametag as Luke--typed in a few things on the pad in front of him. A blonde girl walked up a few moments. “I’m Taylor. I’ll be your waitress for tonight.”

 

She escorted them to a table in the back; she laid their menus out in front of them. “What can I start you off to drink tonight?” She clicked her pen and took out her little order pad.

 

“Um….” Louis commenced, “I’ll have a Pink Moscato. Liam?”

 

“I think I’ll just stick with plain water. Can’t drink much.” Liam conveyed. Taylor nodded and left to get their drinks.

 

Liam and Louis fell into their usual routine of talking about completely irrelevant things and it only took a few more minutes until Zayn arrived.

 

“Hey Louis, Hi--” Zayn cut himself off. He cleared his throat and sent a distressed look towards Louis. “Hey Liam!” he said softly, taking the seat next to Louis. Liam frowned and Louis noticed his disappointment.

 

“Doesn’t sound like you’re that glad to see him, mate.” Louis joked, clapping Zayn on the back. He messed up Zayn’s perfectly styled quiff by pulling him into a hug, placing his hands in his hair and ruffling. “What did poor Liam ever do to you?” Louis teased, pulling Zayn’s hair a bit more. Zayn shoved him off.

 

“Calm down, you tit. I was just surprised, considering you never told me he was coming.” Zayn said pointedly, and Louis raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, you’ve got me there. i figured if I invited you, might as well invite everyone, right?”

 

“What about Niall?” Liam interjected, and Louis’s smile fell. “Shit. I forgot about Niall.” Louis admitted feeling a bit guilty.

 

“Niall wouldn’t have been able to come anyway,” Zayn said. “I called him earlier and he said something about having a fuckton of work to do.” he shrugged. “What can you do? He’s the one that decided he wanted to teach music. What do you even give them tests on, anyway?”

 

“I think Niall mentioned music theory one time,” Louis added. “He said it’s a complicated process.”

 

“Well, I mean, that’s his fault for choosing a difficult subject as his career. It’s ridiculous, really.” Liam stated, rolling his eyes.

 

“Says the doctor.” Zayn retorted to Liam.

 

“Excuse me, being a doctor is one of the most fulfilling duties I’ve ever accomplished.” He glared in the worst way possible.

 

Louis saw Zayn bite his lip and decided he wouldn't be able to spend the night with them; he let out a chuckle. “Now, now children. Simmer down, no need for that.” 

 

“I’m sorry. Stressing day.” Liam apologized at the same time that Zayn replied, “I was kidding.”

 

“I’m a third wheel on a date that I set up. Where is Niall when you need the bloke? Doing fucking paperwork.” Louis slouched in his seat as the waitress approached. “Why doesn’t he have a TA for that bullshit?”

 

“Erm, here are your drinks, gentlemen. Can I get you something?” She set down the drinks then directed the question at Zayn.

 

“Hard Scotch on the rocks.” Zayn smiled sweetly at the girl before going back to the menu.

 

“Coming right up!” She says cheerfully, turning around, almost with a skip in her step to go request Zayn’s order from the bar.

 

“Wow. Her mood did a complete 360..” Liam trailed off, and Louis heard how annoyed he was. “What was that about?” he asked, direction the question at Louis.

 

“I think you very well know, Liam. Zayn’s face is very nice to look at. She's a hormonal young adult and Zayn here acknowledged her presence. She was probably having a mental debate about whether to be cordial or jump his bones then and there.” Louis threw an arm around Zayn’ shoulder. “He’s a player without even trying.”

 

“Not just ladies, Lou. Remember that I’m not like you, tied down to just one body part. We all know that you like dick and nothing else.” Zayn smirked at Louis, poking his cheek.

 

“Guilty as charged. Not even gonna try to deny it.” Louis shrugged. Who was he to deny his own preferences? Just when he was about to make some snarky remark about how fucking anything that walks isn’t healthy, Taylor came back with Zayn’s drink. "Sucking cock is wonderful."

 

“One Scotch on the rocks for ya!” She places his drink down in front of him, not making eye contact with anybody. Zayn nodded at her, “Thanks love, it’ll be just a moment before we order.”

 

Her cheeks were instantly dusted in pink and she squeaked out, “No problem! Take as much time as you need!” before quickly tending to another table.

 

Louis chuckled at the girl. “Zayn! That’s just wrong, leading the poor girl on like that!” 

 

“I’m not leading her on. We are receiving service” Zayn looked over his menu, “Liam, you’ve been quiet, are you okay?”

 

“Oh, I’m grand. Just watching The Laverne and Shirley show.” Liam chuckled, looking between the old friends.

 

“Wait who is Laverne and who is Shirley?” Louis questioned, “I’m Shirley, right?”

 

“Hush, I’m looking over the menu.” Zayn hid his smirk behind the dark green of the menu.

 

“Oh, alright, Laverne. What are you guys getting?” Louis asked as Taylor brought some bread and 4 plates. She proceeded to do olive oil, salt, and pepper with parmesan cheese into the olive oil, displaying her cleavage at an unbearably embarrassing level. “So, if you two do a spring wedding, will it upset the parents?”

 

“Excus--what?” Liam fumbled over words.

 

“For the wedding. Because you two are getting married.” Louis nodded fervently as Taylor slowed her movements. “Gay weddings. Groom-zillas.” He directed towards her as she smiled and left quietly.

 

“You're a cock.” Zayn muttered as he tore off a piece of the bread, dipping it into the oil mixture.

 

“No, I like cock... I’m tired of this pining and shit. I’ll be in the bathroom for 5 minutes. stop beating around the bush and either interrupt my pee to fuck in the bathrooms or have a momentous talk here. Just--I’m gonna fuck this up. You two both like each other. Fix this before I get back.” Louis took a very large swig of his drink and proceeded to leave, his napkin disposed onto his place while he went to the bathroom, having no idea where it was.

 

“Excuse me. Please tell me where the restroom is.” Louis asked Luke, the host.

 

“Right there.” He pointed to the hallway that read ‘Maschio’ near the entrance.

 

“You’re an absolute doll.” He proceeded in, and when he walked back out, he stopped by the Host desk again, peering to see them still talking. “So, Luke, what are you doing here on a Thursday night?”

 

“I needed a job to pay the bills? Still in Uni.” He was very confused.

 

“Ah, good ol’ Uni. What are you studying?” Louis asked, staring at his friends’ conversation.

 

“Music Theory.” Luke replied, “Do you need to be somewhere or..”

 

“My friends are confessing their love to each other and I’d be a bit intrusive to have front row seats.” Louis shrugged, “You have any loves in your life?”

 

“Well, yes.” Luke was quiet.

 

“And who might that be, lad?” Louis prodded.

 

“Ashton, my boyfriend.” Luke replied with a strange glare.

 

“Oh lovely. You said Music Theory, right? Professor Horan ring any bells?” Louis avoided a big gay question: ‘You’re the top, aren’t you?’

 

“He’s my 8 am.” Luke nodded.

 

“Here’s a secret to passing: Bring breakfast for him instead of an apple. He always is starving at lunch.” Louis smirked.

 

“Mate of yours?” Luke asked.

 

“Yes he is. Too busy with class to spend some time with his mates and I know he wouldn’t wanna miss this.”

 

“Seems like Professor Horan doesn’t ever do work. He’s so laid back about everything. Everyone loves him.” Luke declared.

 

“That’s Nia--erm Professor Horan for you. He has an infectious personality. But trust me when I say, he busts his ass to make sure all of you get what you came there for. He works really hard.” Louis said seriously, meeting Luke’s eye.

 

“Oh...erm...I’ll--I’ll make note of that.” Luke promised as a shorter boy came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

“So would this be Ashton?” Luke was definitely not a top.

 

“Erm, you’re Louis Tomlinson.” Ashton pointed out.

 

Luke’s eyes widened. “This is that bloke you always read and talk about?” Luke did a once over. “I had a feeling you looked kind of familiar. I guess that’s because Ash here’s always reading your books. Still hasn’t shut up about 'Joined'.” Luke smiled in the fondest way, pulling Ashton into his side.

 

“I was going to go to your signing but I was signed up to work before the signing was set.” Ashton’s smile was bright and wide, leaning into Luke adorably.

 

“Happen to have the book with you?” Louis asked, looking over to Zayn and Liam who were in deep conversation still.

 

“No, sadly.” Ashton frowned.

 

“How’s this: I’ll give you my number and we can meet for lunch sometime. I promise I won’t look like a mobster if you both come.” Louis suggested, realizing these kids were so cute together.

 

“Erm...I--Yes?!” Ashton was bubbling with happiness and so was Luke, for his boyfriend.

 

“Here,” Louis took a napkin and a pen from the host desk and wrote it out, “Please keep it to yourselves. I dont want to have to change my phone number again.”

 

“Oh, no. Course not.” Luke took the napkin and handed it to Ashton before he had to retreat to tend his tables. “That’s really sweet of you. I had to hear about ‘He loved her so much! She knew he loved her! They were going to fall in love! He. Cant. End. The. Book. There.’ So much, I thought I was going to have to threaten to break up if he didn’t stop talking about it.”

 

“Oh no. Promise me you guys won’t break up? Epitome of love there, your relationship is. I just met you two, too!” Louis glanced to see Zayn and Liam kissing, “My friends have made up. And out. I’ll hope to hear from you two!”

 

Louis pranced back to their table, “Please tell me I’ll be bunking with Niall tonight?” he asked as their mouths broke apart.

 

“If you don’t mind. We’ve got a lot to talk about.” Liam asked politely, pretending like they weren’t going to fuck in every room of the bloody flat.

 

“Right then. I think we are ready to order,” Louis looked around for Taylor, who wasn’t in sight. Ashton showed up, and Louis wave him over, “Do you happen to know where Taylor is?”

 

“She actually switched with me. Said she accidentally hit on the engaged gay guy with his fiance there.” Ashton smirked and his gaze settled on Liam and Zayn. “I’m guessing you two are it, then?” Ashton asked.

 

“Well, we’re not engaged...We actually just got together less than five minutes ago.” Liam clarified. Zayn opted to switch to the chair next to Liam, and he pulled Zayn into his side.

 

“Oh alright then. Happy days to you, mate.” Ashton nodded. “Alright, enough of that. I know you guys must be starving. What’ll it be?”

 

“I’ll have the Frittata di Bianchetti. In the mood for some fish.” Louis nodded. “Yup, gonna go with that.”

 

“I’ll take a Risotto ai Quattro Sapori.” Liam said politely folding up his menu. “Zayn?”

 

“One Seppioline in Umido please.” Zayn smiled and folded up his menu too.

 

“Alright, so I’ve got a Frittata bi Bianchetti, a Risotto ai Quattro Sapori, and a Seppioline in Umido?” Ashton repeated their orders back to them “Anything else?”

 

“Oh, can I have a bowl of gnocchi as well?” Liam requested.

 

“No problem. That should be out in a bit and I’ll bring your food over as soon as it comes out. I’ll be back in a mo’ to refill your glasses.”

 

Ashton left and returned a moment with a bottle of Pink Moscato. He refilled Louis’s glass and he took Zayn’s glass to the bar. He placed a full cup of Scotch on the table in front of him. Ashton nodded at them before tending to his other tables.

 

“So, do I need to have that talk with you guys?” Louis asked, glancing between Zayn and Liam.

 

“What talk?” Zayn asked

 

“Safe sex is the best sex, kids. I dont care if you’re fucking in the car, be safe and use a condom until you’re married. Then, only your dick,” Louis nodded to Liam, “Will be up his ass.” and he gestured to Zayn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys heres a new chapter, Its early special for you guys! 
> 
> I am so sorry for this chapter in every sense of the word. I hate myself for writing it but I PROMISE that the next few chapters after are full of Larry and this one was necessary to the plotline. 
> 
> Promise extra sass and sarcasm and Love in the next chapters. And a bit of Lashton soon.

Chapter 4

  
  


“You’ve got to be shitting me.” Niall groaned as he opened the door to Louis at 11:32 pm.

 

“I’m not going to lay down, trying to sleep, while two of my best mates are fucking each other’s brains out.” Louis walked into the flat.

 

“They’re not shaggin’, ya fucking twat. I’ve got an 8 am class tomorrow. You go to sleep and stay asleep and I’ll go to sleep and stay asleep.” Niall led him to Liam’s room, “Goodnight, Lou.”

 

“Can you read me a bedtime story?” Louis asked kindly.

 

“I dont even have any books, I’m--NO, LOUIS.” Niall closed the door and went to his own room to sleep.

 

“You’ve got my books! I signed them for you!” Louis called after his friend who was probably already taking his trousers off for bed.

 

**_From: Niall Horan_ **

**_To: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_Go to sleep_ **

****

**_To: Niall Horan_ **

**_From: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_Fine. be expecting breakfast from Luke tomorrow_ **

****

**_From: Niall Horan_ **

**_To: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_wtf how do you know Luke?_ **

****

**_To: Niall Horan_ **

**_From: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_A magician never tells his secrets ;)_ **

 

Louis felt his phone buzz, but decided to ignore it in favor of sleep. If he was going to listen to Zayn talk about how amazing Liam’s dick was, he needed proper rest.

  
  


“Lou, I’m leavin’.” Niall called into the bedroom, waking Louis from his peaceful rest.

 

“Uh-key.” Louis mumbled from his comfortable spot, his face buried into the pillows.

 

“You should get up and do something productive like maybe write a book, what do writers do? Just sit in coffee shops all day? Whatever. Have a good day, man.” Niall dawdled, leaning against the door, “Don’t burn our flat down or sell our valuables on eBay.”

 

“Bye!” Louis raised his voice, ignoring his friend. He heard Niall mutter some insult under his breath, but chose to ignore it. Why did Niall wake him up at seven something anyway? Just because he had to be up to teach class didn’t mean Louis had to.

 

He groaned in annoyance. Now that he was fully awake, there was no use in trying to get back to sleep. Since he fell asleep in his clothes, he didn’t need to change into anything. Throwing the covers back, he stumbled into the bathroom across the hall, and used one of the spare toothbrushes under the sink to brush his teeth. They wouldn’t miss it.

 

After placing a scribbled a quick note to Niall on the counter, he grabbed his jacket, and stepped outside. It took a few minutes to hail a cab to take him home. Zayn was at work by now and (hopefully) Liam was too, and not roaming around their flat in his underwear.

 

He took the lift up to their floor and was safely in their flat, and decided to actually get some work done. Louis sat down at the desk in his bedroom and booted up his laptop.

 

Once the first words were written, he let the rest flow. His brain possessed enough basic knowledge about officers and their fields, so he managed to come up with a decent draft. Once it started, he wrote, and wrote, letting the hours tick by. The only breaks he took were to get tea and use the bathroom, doing nothing else in fear of losing his rhythm.

 

He was so absorbed in fact, that he didn’t hear the door unlock or Zayn’s sarcastic call of ‘Honey, I’m home!’ A few moments later, there was a tap on his shoulder and he almost spilled his tea all over the laptop. Louis’s head whipped around in panic, calming down when he saw it was only Zayn.

 

“Zayn, you’re an arsehole. Don’t scare me like that!” Louis exclaimed, swatting Zayn on the shoulder. Zayn merely rolled his eyes at his flatmate’s over dramatic tendencies.

 

“Be quiet, tosser. Get dressed; all of us are going out for a rightful Lad’s Night.” Zayn commanded, pointing to Louis’s closet.

 

“Finally! It’s been ages since we’ve all gone out and got proper smashed.” Louis said, saving his work and closing his laptop. “Alright, give me thirty minutes, I’ve got to take a shower.” Louis said, realizing that he didn’t bathe when he got home earlier, a quick sniff to his armpits proved this.

 

“Louis, we both know that when you say ‘thirty minutes’, you really mean ‘an hour and a half’.” Zayn deadpanned. “Don’t take forever.”

 

Louis scoffed, mumbling as he got up, “Whatever.”

  


An hour and twenty-eight minutes later, Louis emerged from his room, freshly showered and styled. He was rocking Alex Turner’s classic hair, and he forwent shaving, choosing to leave his stubble.

 

“Ha! It didn’t take me an hour and a half, Zayn!” Louis called to his friend, who was sitting on the couch. “If we had bet on that, someone would owe me some money.”

 

“Wow! You beat your usual time by a whole two minutes! It’s a record!” Zayn exclaimed sarcastically, rolling his eyes in the process.

 

“No need to be rude.” Louis tsked. “Didn’t your mum teach you better?”

 

Zayn rolled his eyes again. Louis was surprised he wasn’t dizzy. “Come on, Lou. We’re already late.” Zayn said, grabbing his key from his table and his jacket from the hook.

  


Twenty minutes later, they were pulling up across the street from The Jungle. The music was so loud, Louis could feel the bass through the concrete. Once they were cleared by the bouncer, Louis was hit with the smell of sex and booze. Well, unwashed genitals and the floor sticky from where some drunk idiot spilled alcohol. The smell of Fear was evident as well. Mostly oozing from the teenagers with the fake IDs in line to get in. He walked right past. Being a world-famous author has it’s perks.

 

He looked to his left and saw Zayn scanning the crowd for Niall and Liam. He spotted them soon enough, and dragged Louis over to the two seats next to them.

 

Obviously, Zayn sat by Liam, and Louis took the seat opposite him. Niall clapped him on the back and said, “Louis! Good ta see ya mate! Been too long.”

 

“But Niall,” Louis began. “I just saw you this morning--What are you talking about?” Louis pointed out, raising an eyebrow in Niall’s direction.

 

“I mean, since we’ve been out! How long has it been since you’ve gotten laid?” Niall teased, poking Louis’s shoulder.

 

“Never.” Zayn muttered, and Liam let out a bark of laughter at his boyfriend’s (Are they boyfriends? Louis assumed considering he didn't get to sleep in in his own bed while they probably fucked in it.) joke. Traitor, Louis thought. He kicked Zayn under the table in retaliation.

 

“Well excuse me, Zayn. Not all of us have hot doctor boyfriends that we can handcuff to headboards and fuck the shit out of!” Louis needed to get laid. Very soon. His hand just wasn’t up to par.

 

Liam flushed; Zayn glared at Louis. “You told him about that?” Liam asked quietly, but Louis caught it.

 

“You what? You actually did it, then?” Louis groaned. “Please tell me you did it in Zayn’s bed…”

Zayn just smirked at him, and no.

 

“Oh my God, Zayn. You did not. You fucking didn’t.” Louis’s voice raised with every word. One look at Zayn’s expression though, and he knew.

 

“It was the closest bed. We were...excited.” Zayn said, with a smug expression. Cunt. Louis gagged.

 

“You cunt! I’m gonna have to burn those sheets now!” Louis complained, glaring at the two. At least Liam looked a little ashamed. Zayn had the biggest shit eating grin Louis had ever seen, and it made him want to punch him in the throat. “I’m going to punch you in the throat.”

 

“You’re the one who wanted us to shag so badly, I mean, I thought we were doing you a favor.” Zayn retorted quickly. “Those springs haven't been bounced in at least.. What is it, 7 months?”

 

“I’m sorry, Louis. I did wash them, and if need be, we can buy you a new set.” Liam apologized, taking a sip of beer.

 

“I’ll live. So are you guys dating now or are you boyfriends or going through a trial period or just fuck buddies or was last night a one time BDSM experiment between pals?” Louis asked as he sipped his rum and coke.

 

“We’ve decided that after knowing each other for 7 years, going right to boyfriends wouldn’t be that big of a step, but we are on a trial period.” Liam replied for Zayn, who was taking a sip of his Jack Daniels.

 

“Fun. But fuck buddies as well.” Louis corrected, “Where’s Niall?”

 

“Must’ve ducked off when you started screaming about your damn sheets. Probs chatting up a bird to take back for the night. You might not have a place to sleep, Louis.” Zayn replied after scanning the perimeter, “He’s talking to a redhead with short hair. She’s almost as tall as him.”

 

Louis talked a bit longer with his mates, before downing the rest of his drink and heading out to the dance floor. It was a gay bar, so he had no problems finding somebody to dance with. He started just letting the music envelop his actions, and soon enough, there was a hand splayed on his thigh and his ass was pressed against somebody and they were grinding.

 

“Do you believe in love at first fuck?” The voice was soft with an edge.

 

“Depends how big the guy’s cock feels in my mouth.” Louis was sultry with his words, turning around to face the man. He was tall. Gorgeously tall with cropped sides and a lovely laying quiff on his head. Louis couldn’t tell the color of his eyes but they were lovely.

 

“Would you like to test that?” He grinded his hardened crotch against Louis’ own, a low groan flew from behind his teeth.

 

“Well, presumptious that I’m a slag because I said I liked big cocks in my mouth?” Louis smirked as he got on his toes to whisper, “I am.”

 

“What’s your name, sailor?” The man grinded harder as Louis placed his arms in a ring around his neck, relaxing into the rhythm.

 

“Louis.” He paused before asking the same, “I bet yours is something posh.”

 

“Greg.” He groaned as Louis tilted his head to the left, capturing Greg’s lips with his own. He could taste the lingering bitterness of vodka and beer.

 

Instantly, it became a low banded argument of superiority, with clashing teeth and swirling tongues. Louis felt one of Greg’s large hands squeeze his arse, making him shiver and keen into Greg’s mouth.

 

Louis ground his hips into Greg’s feeling the arousal gather into his abdomen. He slipped one of his hands in between their bodies, palming Greg through his ridiculously tight jeans. He felt Greg groan into his mouth, and the grip on his arse became tighter.

 

They rushed off the dancefloor, lust fueling their run to the bathroom, and with a locked door behind them, Louis slipped a hand into Greg’s pants, grasping his stiff cock in his hands. He bucked his hips into Louis’ hand and moaned. The sound traveled through his ears and straight to Louis’s dick.

 

Louis felt warm panting at his ear, then: “How about we take this back to your place?” Greg muttered into his ear. Louis nodded fervently, and took Greg’s hand in his own. He pulled him over to where Liam and Zayn were snogging at the table.

 

He reached into Zayn’s front pocket, pulling out his car keys, and at his noise of protest, he replied, “Gonna need the flat. Go home with Liam.” Before he could even hear Zayn’s refusal, he was halfway across the floor, dragging an amused Greg behind him.

 

In his excitement, he didn’t look before running across the street, causing quite a few shouts and profanities to be thrown at him. He all but shoved Greg into the passenger seat, before climbing into the driver’s side and speeding off. If he went thirty miles over the speed limit, no one needed to know.

  


Louis threw open the door to the flat, and before kicking the door closed, Greg was all over him. He slammed Louis against the wall sucking a bruise into the skin stretched over his collarbone, close to his shoulder. Louis trailed his fingers through Greg’s hair before pulling him up into a heated kiss.

 

Greg seized his arse into his hands, squeezing roughly and pulling Louis’s legs around his waist. Louis let his hands trail down Greg’s hard stomach, grabbing the hem of his shirt. He broke the kiss to pull it over his head, and his mouth was on his chest, biting and sucking his nipples.

 

Greg dipped his hands below the waistband of Louis’s boxer briefs; he massaged the swell of his arse. Louis keened into him, and reached a hand into his pants. Within seconds, he was as hard as in the club, bucking into Louis’s fist.

 

Greg ceased Louis’s actions, reaching into his back pocket to grab a condom and a packet of lube, showing them to Louis before Louis grabbed the plastics and led Greg to the bedroom, stripping off his remaining clothes and helping Greg with his before pulling him backwards onto the bed.

 

“I want you to fuck me so hard and loud, that my mates back at the club can hear me crying for more, understand?” He asked with his hands around Greg’s face and he nodded quickly, leaning back down for a kiss, that turned into a snog, that turned into Greg ripping open the packet of lube and smothering his finger with it.

 

He trailed his finger down Louis’s chest, tracing the trail of hair below his belly button, stopping between his thighs. A soft kiss to the head of Louis’ cock made Louis moan as Greg circled a finger around Louis’ ring of clenched muscle, causing him to quiver beneath the taller man.

 

He pushed a finger in, and Louis gasped. The feeling of being stretched was slightly foregin after so long. Greg began thrusting his finger, in and out, faster with each time. The feeling was somewhat uncomfortable, but after a couple of minutes it became more bearable.

 

Greg added a second finger, crooking them upwards, and the tips of his fingers skimmed over that little bundle of nerves, and Louis was begging, “Get your dick inside of me before I flip over and do it myself.”

 

“I wouldn’t say no.” He breathed softly over Louis’ balls and licked from the base all the way to just underneath the head, flicking his tongue and Louis was done for.

 

Louis grabbed the condom, bringing Greg back up and he ripped open the packaging before rolling it quickly on his cock, kissing the tip before grabbing Greg’s shoulders and shoving him backwards. He let him position his dick and Louis relaxed as he felt the burning stretch as he sunk down farther, the intensity becoming great with every second until he bottomed out (quite literally).

 

“You’re quite dominant in bed, Louis.” Greg joked as Louis sat and adjusted for a mo’, before lifting off a bit, but he didn’t get very far. Greg lunged forward, pushing Louis on his back until they were in their former position.

 

“But now it’s my turn. I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you can’t see straight. Would you like that?” Greg whispered in his ear, thrusting his hips shallowly to exaggerate his point. Louis moaned at the feeling, nodding his head vigorously.

 

“Eager, are we?” Greg teased, pulling Louis in for a quick kiss. He pulled out until only the tip was in, before slamming his hips into Louis’s. Louis moaned, the pain from the impact of Greg’s hips making his cock impossibly harder.

 

Greg wrapped his fist around Louis’s cock, stroking him in quick jerks, thumbing over the slit. He coated Louis’s cock in the first bubbles of precum, easing the drag a bit. Louis whined beneath him, meeting every one of Greg’s thrusts with his own.

 

Louis tugged Greg down for another kiss, arching his back when Greg hit his prostate. He felt Greg smirk into the kiss, angling his hips for that same spot.

 

He pushed Louis’s legs over his head, almost folding him in half. He hit that cluster of nerves every single time, and Louis was practically sobbing beneath him.

 

Louis could tell Greg was close, his thrusts were getting slower, less calculated. He wrapped a hand around Louis’s once again leaking cock, twisting his hand and squeezing in all the right ways.

 

Greg flicked Louis’s dick with his index finger, and Louis was cumming all over himself. Thick ribbons of white decorated his chest and stomach, and the sight had Greg cumming seconds after him.

 

Greg pulled out shortly after, and Louis’s legs flopped back onto the bed with a wince. He reached for the box of tissues on the nightstand as Greg tied up the condom and disposed of it in the wastebasket by the door.

 

When he turned around, Louis was already under the covers. He walked over and stopped for a moment before joining him. Greg closed his eyes, letting sleep envelope him.

  
  


Louis was awakened by small small huffs of breath in his ear. He sighed, not quite ready to wake up, before opening his eyes with a loud yawn. It was then that he became aware of the arm slung around his waist and a stiff pressure on his lower back. He craned his neck to the left, greeted by the sight of floppy bronze hair and innocently flushed cheeks, and a slight tick from bending his neck at such an angle.

 

His head was pounding against his skull, a sharp ache that throbbed, slowly making Louis go mad as the seconds ticked by. He tried massaging his head, only to find out it made the pain worse, not better. He groaned. This was going to be a long day.

  


He tried to get a grip on the memories of last nights escapade, but he came up short. His mind, however, soon caught up with his body; he let out a low hiss of pain at the ache in his posterior. He could feel the dirt buried in his pores, and the acrid smell of his prostatic fluid on his chest made him gag.

 

Louis gently removed the arm from his midriff, and stood from the bed. He stretched his aching limbs, flinching as the burn in his arse flared up and almost sent him crashing back down to the bed. He braced himself for a few moments, before getting up again.

 

He sauntered over to his en suite, turning on the water as hot as it would go, and stepping under the sultry spray. He washed his hair and his body, taking ginger care as he wiped at his sore arse.

 

After he was freshly clean and smelled of Old Spice, he dried his hair to a damp stage and wrapped his towel around his abdomen. He exited the bathroom to see the bloke from the night before sitting up in his bed with sleepy eyes.

 

He turned when he heard the door creek and greeted Louis with a drowsy smile. Greg was his name, Louis recalled, giving him a smile of his own in return. “You can use the bathroom.” Louis said while rifling through his drawers. He threw a pair of pants and trousers, along with a shirt in Greg’s direction. “Not sure if they’ll fit you well, but you can wear those.”

 

“Thanks.” Greg spoke, flashing Louis another small smile. He stood and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

 

While Greg showered, Louis dressed in a pair of joggers and a tee. After Greg emerged, he said he had to get going, but that Louis could call him whenever he wanted to hang out or do something together. He wrote his digits on a note, signing it and leaving the flat with a salute.

 

Usually, it was extremely stupid to keep in contact with one night stands, but Greg seemed like a decent enough fellow. Louis noticed that Zayn hadn’t--as well as Liam, for that matter--stumbled their way into the flat throughout the course of the night.

 

That meant that they went back with Niall. For his sake, Louis hoped that Niall had found someone to go home with, or he would have been subjected to Liam’s grunts and Zayn’s pants all night. Not the most comfortable sleeping arrangement. He’s shared rooms with both on trips while they were banging one night stands. So. Loud. And. Scarring.

 

The thought made him laugh, recoiling at the pang it sent through his brain. He went back to the en suite, grabbing two Aspirin before swallowing them dry. He needed some greasy food. Unfortunately, Louis was too hungover to even attempt cooking with hot oil, and he wasn’t the best of cooks…

 

Ultimately, he decided to order Chinese takeout from a cheap restaurant. Couldn’t get much greasier than that.

 

He didn’t know if anyone would be willing to deliver at--he glanced at the clock-- ten in the morning, but he would take his chances. He called the number for the closest chain, and within twenty minutes there was a knock on his door.

 

He opened the door to a skinny fellow that could or could have not been Asian. “Before you ask, my name is Calum, yes, pronounced ‘column’, and I am not Asian.” the guy--Calum, said. How did he even know? Louis wasn’t going to ask...okay maybe he would hint at it, but still!

 

“Okay, Calum, Thank you.” He handed over twenty quid. “Keep the change.” Louis took the bag and signed the receipt.

 

“Have a good day.” Calum called, turning and walking down the hall towards the lift.

  


Louis felt slightly better after his meal, and he glanced at the clock again. 12:30!? Shit, I’ve got lunch with Harry and Gemma in an hour!, Louis thought scrambling to change his clothes and do something with his hair.

 

Once he didn’t look like a complete mess, he went to the bathroom to apply some concealer under his eyes. You did not read that sentence. Louis Tomlinson definitely did not own concealer, and even if he did he wouldn’t admit to it. He’s too macho for that. Totally.

 

He shot a quick text to Zayn, telling him to catch a ride with Liam for work. It sucked only having Saturdays off. He clicked on Harry’s name, scrolling through his previous texts for the name of the place they were supposed to meet at.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO SOrry about not updating on Monday! I've been traveling and registering for school and visiting relatives! This one is extra long and literally FULL of sexual innuendos. I'm sorry for some bits because I'm not the best writer but I LOVE YOU GUYS! You dont know how much we looooove your comments and kudos!
> 
> Okay here is the extra long chapter in the form of apologies.

Chapter 5

  
  


Louis found himself pulling into the lot of L'aigle Noir with just minutes to spare. Luckily, the drivers of London decided to be compassionate today, and stopped to let him cross. he raised a hand at the silver Audi in thanks.

 

The Hostess smiled at him in greeting as he walked through the doors. He gave her a grin in return, and asked: “I have a meeting here with a gentleman and a young lady under the name of Styles.”

 

She looked down at her pad, tapping a few things with her manicured nails. “Ah, yes. My assistant here will show you.” She said as she gestured towards a girl with dark brown hair and equally ebony eyes. Kendall Jenner, Louis read on her nametag.

 

“Right this way, sir.” She said, gesturing for him to follow her. As she led him to their table, he surveyed his surroundings. It was a chic, modernly decorated space, with a single large chandelier adorning the baldachin. The tables were set up in a fashion as to orbit the crystal fountain in the center. The water was beautifully clear, and was filled with various colored koi fish, all swimming around in a lazy routine, occasionally splashing up. The expanse of the restaurant was decorated with low lighting, setting a sort of romantic mood. If Louis didn’t know any better, he would think he and Harry were on a date. Louis heard the quiet laughter and tinkling of glasses that could only be heard in posh places such as these.

 

There was an orchestra playing a lovely piece softly in the background, and Louis lost himself in the toon. He was snapped out of his daze, however, by the assistant hostess’s small voice. “Here we are.” she said, pulling out a chair for him to sit down.

 

“How cordial. Thank you, love.” Louis praised, taking his seat. He turned from the hostess to face his company, a smiling Harry and a slightly frowning Gemma.

 

“Louis.” Harry greeted, his smile widening. He saw his arm jerk in a manner that looked like he was prodding Gemma, causing her to glower at Harry, and turn to Louis with a forced smile. “Hello, Mr. Tomlinson. Nice to see you again.” She said tersely, her smile turning into more of a scowl.

 

“No need for such formalities! Call me Louis, love.” Louis corrected her, and added after a second thought. “It’s great to see you again, too.”

 

Harry spoke then: “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m absolutely ravished. Didn’t eat breakfast this morning--” Louis gasped in counterfeit apprehension letting out a quiet ‘Harold, how could you!’

 

“--so you can imagine how famished I must be.” He finished, as though Louis didn’t interrupt him at all.

 

“This is lovely place. Haven’t been here in years. Last time was actually for my friend’s wedding reception.” Louis recalled to Eleanor’s lovely wedding with James. She had a mermaid styled gown with a sweetheart neckline and--Louis realized he was a flaming homosexual. Who even remembers the kind of dress from a wedding 2 years ago? Somebody who loved that dress. So, friends of the bride, mostly girls, and him. The only gay guy at the wedding besides Zayn, who he brought to be less lonely.

 

“You okay?” Harry asked while Louis looked up at the chandelier, sending light particles everywhere with the simplest rush of wind.

 

“Just thinking, sorry. How have you two been lately?” Louis returned his attention to them, smiling genuinely.

 

“Bored, being cooped up for 2 days straight. I haven’t gone farther than the courtyard in the center of our building.” Gemma complained, “Thank you for getting me out of that hell-hole and away from Kara. She insists on having me ‘externalize my pain’ and I personally think it’s bull-”

 

“We’ve been lovely.” Harry quickly cut in, placing his hand around Gemma as if to silently say, ‘Behave.’ “What have you been doing since Thursday?”

 

“Hardly a thing. I feel your pain,” He directed towards Gemma, “I’ve been writing for most of it. It actually helps calm me. Maybe try it? I bet it will get Kara off your back.”

 

“You’re an author who has actually been published, though.” Gemma snarked, “I’m ‘clinically depressed.’”

 

“Wanna know a secret?” Louis bent his menu over his mouth, “Me too.”

 

“Please don’t try to relate. You don’t need to try to compensate. You already pulled me out of the water.” Gemma droned.

 

“Oh, right. World-renowned author who has won too many awards to count on 2 hands. Couldn’t be depressed. Never.” Louis joked, “But, people who lack serotonin or dopamine...Often have higher creative senses. I bet you do art.”

 

“She plays the drums and guitar.” Harry pointed, entering the conversation.

 

“That’s not art.” Gemma protested with a wave of her hand, “Art is painting and drawing and shit.”

 

“Art, by Merriam Webster, is ‘something that is created with imagination and skill and  that is beautiful or that expresses important ideas or feelings’” Louis pointed out. “It’s expression.”

 

“Well then we are artists.” Gemma concluded, not wanting to argue.

 

“Yes we are. Do you write any songs?” Louis asked, noticing Harry as he sat back, allowing the conversation to happen.

 

“Nothing good. Just a few on my acoustic guitar. Occasionally, My friend Lana sometimes plays and I’ll play the cajun.” She was relaxing with Louis and he tried not to make it look like he noticed.

 

“I’d love to hear a song or two sometime if you would be okay playing them.” Louis didn’t want to pry, but he understood her, and wanted to make her know that.

 

“I don’t even let Harry hear them unless he stands by my door when I’m playing and don’t realize it. Honestly thinking about having a motion sensor put in.” Gemma joked a bit.

 

“Thats okay. I completely understand that. I wouldn’t even let my best mates read my stories until they were published.” Louis confided as a waitress approached. She was wearing a white dress with a black half-apron… Kind of reminded him of a conservative maid.

 

“Good afternoon, gentlemen and the lady. I’m Kylie. I’ll be your serveuse. Would either of you care for the wine menu or will you be sticking to non-alcoholic beverages today?” She spoke with a firm but sweet voice.

 

“I’m fine with just water with lemon.” Harry spoke first, “Louis?”

 

“The same.” Louis relied and the waitress turned to Gemma.

 

“I would love a look at the wine menu.” She asked very politely.

 

“No she wouldn’t.” Harry lightly glared and Gemma ordered a Coke instead.

 

“Yes’sir. I’ll be back in a moment.” Kylie left with a smile.

 

“Thats sexist. You can’t stop me from ordering wine because I’m a female.” Gemma retorted to her brother.

 

“I could care less of your gender, Gem. But, I could care that you are not legal, and if she asked for an ID, I could be in trouble.” Harry turned to her, never breaking above his soft voice once.

 

“I drink at home.” Gemma argued.

 

“But at home, you’re legal with my consent and here, they’re strict about laws.” Harry turned to Louis, “You said you were writing. How did that go?”

 

“Lovely, actually. I got almost ten thousand words.” Louis shared. He hadn't been that focused in a while.

 

“Is that possible?” Gemma made a confused face, “Not characters but words?”

 

“Yes, when you’ve been writing for 10 plus years, and wrote from 10-6, only stopping for tea and the restroom.” Louis smirked proudly.

 

“So if you’re writing like that everyday, can we expect a book by next week?” Harry asked.

 

“I don’t write like that every day. Most days I only get a few thousand or none. I had a weird mood, and was inspired and needed to be distracted. My friends fucked in the flat the night before and I wouldn’t go in my bed for fear of the worst.” He joked, realizing he had sworn, “Excuse my language, I’m sorry.”

 

“I’ve heard wayyyyyy worse. He,” Gemma pointed to her brother sitting next to her, “Was shaving his legs and suddenly I hear, ‘Fucking cocksucking damn shit ow cuntfucker!’ from his bathroom and I walk in and he’s stark and--”

 

“Where is our waitress with our drinks?” Harry asked after slapping his hand over Gemma’s mouth.

 

“I’ve got no earthly idea.” Louis looked for Harry’s sake. “But shaving?”

 

“He’s also got lacy--”Gemma began before Harry’s hand came back to her mouth.

 

“Wow! Look at that lovely weather outside!” Harry exclaimed, his face tinting pinker as he nodded towards the window.

 

“Oh, yes.” Louis smiled sweetly at the flustering man.

 

“Gem and I will be right back.” Harry hastened out of the booth and pulling her with him.

 

“He’s also got a box of--” A third time the hand went over her mouth as they walked to the parlour.

 

Louis chuckled at Harry’s sheer embarrassment, shaking his head as he watched Harry give what looked to be a strong lecture. Harry returned moments later with Gemma trailing behind, a sour expression on her face.

 

“Sorry about that.” Harry apologized, and Gemma slid into the booth next to him. Just then, Kylie came back with their drinks. She pulled out her waitress pad and a pen.

 

“Are any of you ready to place your order?” She asked, clicking the pen. Louis shook his head, and saw Harry and Gemma mirror his actions.

 

“No, can you give us just a moment longer? We were...preoccupied.” Harry explains, and the waitress nods. She turned on her heel to go attend to her other guests. Louis picked up the menu and scanned over the various items presented before him. Gemma did the same, and Harry followed soon after.

 

“I’m craving some french onion soup. I think I’ll go with the Soupe a l'oignon.” Louis decided, closing his menu with a snap and looking at the two opposite him.

 

“Harry, what’s Choucroute garnie?” Gemma questioned, turning to her brother.

 

“It’s basically pork, potatoes and sauerkraut.” He answered, nodding in her direction. He turned back to his own menu, deciding on: “I think I’ll go with Potee Lorraine. I’m going to feel it later, but it’s good, so i’ll take my chances.”

 

They made small talk, Gemma deciding to go with what she had originally asked, because the picture looked promising. About five minutes later, Kylie returned.

 

“Have you decided on your dishes? Or did you still need a moment?” she asked, once again taking out her pad. The trio repeated their decisions, and Kylie nodded, walking off with a promise of: ‘That should be out shortly.’

 

“So,” Gemma began, turning to Louis, “Where did you get the idea for Joined?” Gemma inquired, leaning forward in resting her chin on her interlocked hands.

 

“Erm...I don’t know, actually. I have a very...active Imagination, and that being paired with me not being completely sane, one day, the idea just came to me.” Louis explained, his cheeks tinting red at his reasoning.

 

“So, let me get this straight,” Gemma sorted, “One day you were just sitting there, and you decided, ‘Wow, it would be a great idea to write a book about a child that falls in love with an infant, wouldn’t it?’”

 

“Uh...pretty much, but it can’t be that horrible if everyone in The United Kingdom owns a copy.” Louis said smugly, throwing a smirk in her direction. “I bet you own a copy, too.”

 

“Everyone in The United Kingdom? Getting a bit cocky there, aren’t we, Louis?” Harry interjected, throwing in a complacent smile of his own. Louis fumed on this inside. There it was again.That fucking smirk.

 

“Well, it’s not really being cocky if it’s a fact, now is it?” Louis challenged, raising a brow. Gemma watched the exchange between them with amusement, letting a small smile crack through.

 

“But how do you know? Do you have the entirety of England, Ireland, Scotland, and Wales under surveillance, or something?” Harry fired back, settling his burning gaze on Louis.

 

“And if I do? I must, to know about those lacy knickers of yours.” Louis teased, and watched as Harry’s face was set ablaze. Louis wasn’t an idiot, as soon as he’d heard Gemma mutter the word ‘lacy’ he knew. It could have partially been due to the fact that he had a pair also. Maybe. Probably not, because as stated above, Louis Tomlinson was too macho.

 

Harry fixed his withering stare on Gemma, who seemed to shrink in her chair. She raised her hands in surrender. “Look Harry, I didn’t say anything. You were here the entire time!” She reasoned, turning her head to Louis. “He really must have us under surveillance.”

 

Gemma turned from Louis to look at her brother, who was picking at the napkin in his lap with a tomato red face. Louis snickered.

 

“It’s alright, Harry. We all have our...kinks. It seems Harold here has a thing for pegging.” he said, and Gemma erupted into a fit of giggles, understanding his double meaning. This only made Harry’s face turn a darker shade of red, and he shot a glare at Gemma, as if to say, ‘Shut up.’

 

“No comment.” He said, turning his warm face in the other direction.

 

Luckily, Harry was saved by Kylie and her impeccable timing, she came to their table with two other waiters. “Your food Madame et Monsieur.” She said in French, setting Harry’s tray down, and her colleagues followed with Gemma and Louis’s plates.

 

“Would you like any condiments?” She asked, although her gaze was focused on Harry. Harry politely refused, as did Gemma and Louis. As she turned, she dropped her pen, and bent to pick it up with many more theatrics than necessary.  

 

“Oops, how silly of me!” She exclaimed when she came back up, ‘bumping’ her hip against Harry shoulder when she stood up.

 

“Arrêtez d'être si évident, l'amour. Il ne semble pas intéressé.” He muttered,-- ‘No need to be so obvious, love. He doesn’t seem interested.’-- and Kylie turned scarlet before rushing off to the table farthest from them in her area.

 

When he met Gemma’s gaze, she looked shocked; turning to Harry, he saw one of curiousity. “Well, add that to list of L.W. Tomlinson’s secrets. He can speak French!” Gemma said, throwing a smile his way. He returned it warmly. He was glad that Gemma was warming up to him, instead of her withdrawn stage from their earlier encounters.

 

“Yes, I took lessons in college. I figured it’d be good for the field if I could translate my work. Plus it added credit to my Uni application. Not that I ended up going, but still.” Louis told. He took a sip of his water. “But enough about me! I’ve barely a clue about you two. Besides, I want to eat, so go on. Humor me.”

 

And that’s how Harry launched into a conversation about his mother, Anne, his father Des, how they split up, and when Robin came to take the place of him. He explained about his teenage years, where he was in a band, White Eskimo, but didn’t make it far. He told of various pranks and terrible jokes, and how when he was in year twelve, he decided he wanted to be a lawyer. Apparently, Harry originally wanted to be a chef, but he’d decided to go the more practical route with law. He told of reckless parties and head splitting hangovers, of antagonizing teachers and impossible finals.

 

Harry liked to talk about his life, Louis realized. Especially his family. When he talked out him mum and stepdad, his eyes lit up. When he talked about Gemma in her infant and adolescent stages, he had such a look of pure, unbridled fond on his face. It was quite endearing really. Gemma sat next to him, cherry face and bright smile at the stories of her doing petulant things, laughing when a happy memory resurfaced.

 

When Harry launched into an extremely embarrassing recollection of the time Anne got a call from the school, saying that instead of ‘duck, duck goose!’, Gemma said ‘vagina, vagina, penis!’, she had a hand clamped over his mouth in an attempt to make him hush.

 

Louis was practically in tears then, almost snorting out his soup at one time. He was having a grand time, he hadn’t laughed this genuinely in a while. When Harry was about to launch into another story of his premature days, Louis held up a hand, halting him.

 

“No. Please, I don’t think I can take much more without suffocating.” Louis wheezed, smiling at Gemma’s expression. She was the spitting image of her brother, all bright eyes and blinding smiles, rosy cheeks and dimpled chins.

 

They continued their meal with comfortable chatter, eliciting a laugh every now and then. When the bill came, Louis took out his wallet, but Harry reached over and put a hand on his wrist. “No, let me, we’re treating you, remember?”

 

Louis pouted. “Can I at least leave the tip?” He asked.

 

Gemma shook her head. “Already called dibs.” She smiled, winking at Louis. He shrugged. Oh well, more money for him, then. When they left, however, he insisted on treating them to ice cream, and wouldn’t let them refuse.

 

And that’s how they ended up at Moonumental Creamery, sitting in the patio area.

 

“Shit.” Harry muttered after a while, “I’ve got to present a case in court in 2 hours and I’ve got to get Gem back beforehand. This is, fuck I really need to go. Lost track of time. I’m going to be late.”

 

“I could just take Gem back and help you out a bit, Harry?” Louis suggested, trying to help.

 

“That would be so grand! Go on H, don’t worry! I’m in capable hands.” Gemma’s eye lit up at the idea.

 

“You sure? Gemma knows where we live, so you wouldn’t have any trouble.” Harry asked Louis with a heavy sigh.

 

“Yeah, no problem. I’m not doing much today. Plus, I’d have somebody to hangout with. All my friends have real jobs.” Louis uttered ‘real’ like it was the epitome of evil.

 

“Well she really needs to get back, I wasn’t supposed to take her out for too long. Her therapist said so.” Harry frowned slightly, getting up anyways.

 

“I’ll be fine, Edward. Go.” Gemma deadpanned.

 

“Alright please be careful, both of you.” Harry kissed the top of her head before fleeing to his car.

 

“He worries too much.” Gemma told Louis once Harry was driving away.

 

“He cares.” Louis shrugged, “All big brothers do. I’ve got 5 sisters and a brother. It’s hard to not worry.”

 

“Damn. Your mum needs to take up knitting.” Gemma’s mouth dropped a bit.

 

“Harry said the same thing when I told him that.”

 

“Eh, yeah. I guess you need to get me home, though.” Gemma rose with him and they began to walk.

 

“Yeah… How long is a normal court session?” Louis pondered an idea as they threw away their napkins in the bin, walking to his own car.

 

“Well usually about 30 minutes, but this is more of a debate, no jury. So, a lot longer. Probably won’t be done until 8 or 9 tonight.” She rattled off like this was second nature to her.

 

“We don’t have to go right home. I mean, he would understand if we had to stop for gas or something.” Louis unlocked his car.

 

“True.” Gemma emphasized. She had a sinful smile that mirrored his own; he could see the sparkle of mischief in her eyes. “I mean, there is a Topshop outlet a couple doors down…”

 

“And Harry will be gone for a while…” Louis continued. “Come on, let’s go.” He said, grabbing Gemma’s wrist and pulling her up. They exited through the front door, turning right to walk four doors down.

 

When they walked in, they were greeted by the cashier. Louis nodded back in greeting. They started in the Women’s section (under Gemma’s insistence that she was not a child anymore, and should in fact, shop in the ladie’s section.)

 

A long blue dress with a eloquent nature design of leaves and lilacs caught Gemma’s eye first. She rushed over to them, squealing in delight when she saw they had her size. Louis followed, frowning upon closer inspection.

 

“Erm, it’s a lovely dress and all, but I don’t think Harry would be to keen on..” Louis waved his hand, struggling to find the right word. “That.” He gave up, gesturing towards the triangular cutouts at the side, which would no doubt expose Gemma’s waist for hungry eyes to feast.

 

She rolled her eyes at his concern. “As if Harry needs to lecture me on fashion. Have you seen some of his outfits? It’s like he just grabs things, clearly sees that they don’t match, and he’s just like, ‘Hahahaha YOLO’ and he’s--he’s just---no. Harry doesn’t have the right.”

 

Louis chuckled. The three times he’s seen Harry, he was either wearing a suit, or an opened shirt with a completely non matching bandana and painted on jeans and--oh. Okay, he saw Gemma’s point.

 

She looked at the price tag and her face fell. “Almost 40 quid! I don’t have that much on me..” She trailed off, putting the dress back on the rack with a sigh. She raised her head when Louis grabbed the dress, looked at the tag, and smiled.

 

“Anything else?” He asked. Gemma’s eyes widened in shock.

 

“What? No, I can’t possibly--I mean--you--Thanks?” She said in response to Louis’s pointed look.

 

“No problem, love. Anything else you want? No wait don’t answer that. I’m buying you an outfit whether you like it or not.” Louis commanded, dragging Gemma over to the Jewelry section.

 

Gemma’s eyes immediately trailed to a thin silver chain that had what looked to be a purple jasmine (is that possible?) and smaller flowers around it. Gemma took the dress from Louis’s hands, comparing the colors and nodded to herself.

 

Since Gemma was satisfied, he was satisfied, (but he may or may not have grabbed the matching earrings and bracelet when she wasn’t looking.)

 

She led his to the shoes next, deciding that a pair of simple white sandals would do the dress justice, and when she tried to look a the the price, Louis swatted her hand away with a  command of ‘No peeking!’  

 

When they got to the register, the cashier rang them up. He tried to block Gemma’s view, but she shoved him hard enough to where he went stumbling, and she gasped. “Absolutely not.”

 

“Gem--” Louis starts, but is cut off by a harsh ‘No!’ from Gemma.

 

“Almost 92 quid! No, Louis, that’s too much.” Gemma protested. She crossed her arms petulantly, pouting up at him. Louis flicked her on the nose, before handing the clerk his card. Ignoring Gemma’s noise of protest, he took the bags with a wave over his shoulder, before pulling her out of the store by her forearm. Before the door closes, they hear the beginning of She Looks So Perfect, by 5 Seconds of Summer.

 

“Hey, let’s go get some American Apparel underwear.” Louis says, and if Gemma wonder’s why he knows what that song contains, she doesn’t ask. Coincidentally, there’s an outlet across the street from Topshop, and they run across to head in.

 

Keeping to his word, they bought various pairs of underwear, and for some reason, Louis found a pair of horrible spotted ones attractive, so he got those too. When they left, Gemma made the trip to their flat easy, only a few minor almost-accidents. He gave Gemma a hug goodbye and made sure she was safely secure in the flat before heading back to his own.

  
  
  


_**To: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**From: Harry Styles** _

_**You bought her 90 quid worth of clothes?** _

__

_**To: Harry Styles** _

_**From: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**Well they were on sale.** _

__

_**To: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**From: Harry Styles** _

_**They weren’t. I checked the receipt. You were supposed to take her straight home.** _

  
  


“She’s depressed. It was therapeutic.” Louis answered the phone when Harry called before he could type out a reply.

 

“You spent 90 quid on her for therapy reasons?” Harry questioned.

 

“Well, yes, I did. It was as much as 6 of my books. A reimbursement for the many books of mine you’ve bought for her.” Louis bargained.

 

“Did you at least buy anything so I don’t feel quite as bad about you spending so much on my little sister? I’ll be paying for dinner next time to pay for it, by the way.”

 

“Yes, I bought some underwear.” Louis paused, debating which way to take the conversation. He had a lovely thought, “Now we have matching pairs.”

 

Harry groaned and Louis wished he hadn’t, “Wish she hadn’t said that.”

 

“So you admit it?” Louis cornered him metaphorically.

 

Silence, save for the soft indie music playing

 

“It’s okay, Harry. I’ve actually got a few pairs myself, it’s really fine.” Louis outed himself to make Harry feel better. “I’m wearing them.” Louis teased again, and Harry groaned again. Louis wished he would stop doing that.

 

“I’m going to hang up.” Harry grumbled.

 

Louis could hear the irritation in his voice. He backtracked and apologized. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry, Harry. I just never know when to stop, do I?” He heard Harry sigh.

 

“It’s fine. That wasn’t annoyance. Frustration.” Harry sighed louder.

 

“Ah, how was the court case or whatever?” Louis switched topics, noticing that the conversation would only head south and south was getting harder.

 

“Long. I’m honestly so wiped out. My clients were fine to settle but the offense was insistent on new terms.” Harry said with an ‘oof’ as he fell into something. Probably his bed.

 

“How bad is that? 1-10?”

 

“Yes.” Harry chuckled.

 

“I’m sorry, babe.” And there goes Louis’ dignity as he began to cringe. He called a straight man babe. He, a flaming homosexual, just gave a straight man a pet name.

 

“It’s fine. Just stressed. In need of a deep tissue massage and a good fuck.” Well then, okay, Louis was not going to be able to handle these accidental innuendos.

 

“Erm, good luck with that?” Louis was not going to do anything.

 

“I was kidding about the shag. Although it’s been a while.” Harry Styles was going to end L. W. Tomlinson.

 

“How long is a while?” Louis thought about Greg and yeah, maybe after this, he should invite him over.

 

“Eh, a year? Give or take.”

 

“You need a hooker like, tonight. How have your balls not gone blue and fallen off?” And yeah bad question, Lou.

 

“Erm, I’ve managed.” Harry was mumbling.

 

“Let me guess. That box, that Gemma mentioned, it doesn’t contain family heirlooms.” Louis needed to get off the phone last week.

 

“You could safely assume that.” Harry confirmed, “It’s hidden, I don’t know how she found it.”

 

“Teenagers are snoopy little shits. Hey, Zayn just walked in the door, I’ve got to go, Talk to ya later.” Louis pressed the red button and scrolled for Greg’s number. He had the flat to himself. Zayn wasn’t coming home tonight.

 

“Hello?” Greg answered

 

“Hey! Wanna come over for a few drinks?” It was 9:43, thats not too early for a booty call, but too late for hanging out.

 

“Sure, give me 10 minutes.”

 

“See you then.” Louis smiled and hung up, getting some rum out of the cupboard. He took off the lid and chugged for a few seconds, burning his throat as it went down.

 

When Greg arrived, Louis greeted him with smiles and hugs, but he didn’t fool himself. They both knew why Louis invited him over. Just for the sake of tradition, though, they had a few shots of rum before becoming pleasantly buzzed.

 

Louis wasted no time in taking Greg by the wrist and leading him to the bedroom. They fell on top of each other in a mess of limbs and giggles. Greg pinned Louis to the bed, opening him up until he was practically begging for it, mewling under him and pliant to his fingers.

 

When Greg pushed into him, it was every bit as hot and rough as the last time, the air becoming thick with pheromones and the smell of sweat. Multiple grunts and pants, followed by gasps and moans from Louis mingled in the air along with the sound of slapping skin.  

 

With a final groan of Louis’s name, Greg spilled into Louis. He still thrusted, wrapping a hand around Louis’s cock, unwinding him with quick jerks and flick of his wrist. Within minutes, Louis was cumming, spilling his load in thick bursts, coating Gregs fist and his own chest.

 

When Greg pulled out and collapsed on top of him, he didn’t complain about the sticky mess, just got up for a wet flannel and wiped them off and went to bed, Greg's arms around him.

  
  
  


"Hey, I got breakfast." Greg bumped Louis awake with the back of his hand, the front holding a cup of coffee from Starbucks.

 

"Oh, erm thanks. What is it?" Louis asked, blinking his eyes and sitting up, still very naked.

 

"I just went with a Hazelnut latte. Didn't know if you're a coffee man or tea." He was squatting with a paper bag of pastries, no doubt, hanging from his fingers which were holding an identical cup. "S'what I get so I didn't wanna spend an hour trying to figure it out so I just got two."

 

"No, it's fine. Thank you." Louis rose from the bed, setting the latte on his bedside table, pulling on some pants he found on the floor. Greg was a sweet guy with a better build. Usually, Louis would've tried to make Greg something more, because he catches feelings faster than a fox after it's dinner. But, it was physical. Which was nice because Louis needed a few months worth of proper fucks.

 

"I'm heading off. See ya." Greg told him as Louis walked into the bathroom, "Just thought I'd bring you something as a way to say thanks."

 

"Thanks, mate." Louis called as Greg closed the door.

 

Louis didn’t like coffee, he loathed it, actually. But, Greg was nice enough to think about him and bring him breakfast, so he bore with it and chugged it down. He opened the bag and was met with the choice of a blueberry scone and a cheese danish. Not wanting to be that stereotypical Brit--not that anyone would have to know, of course-- he chose the danish. It was a little sweet for his taste, but once again, it was the thought that counted. Once he finished his breakfast, he decided to text Zayn.

 

**_To: Zayn Malik_ **

**_From: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_You disappear off the face of the Earth or summat?_ **

****

**_From: Zayn Malik_ **

**_To: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_Just been hanging out with Li...why?_ **

****

**_To: Zayn Malik_ **

**_From: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_Sorry to interrupt your fuck fest. Come home. I miss your moodiness._ **

****

**_From: Zayn Malik_ **

**_To: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_No._ **

****

**_To: Zayn Malik_ **

**_From: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_Aw. :(_ **

****

**_To: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_From: Zayn Malik_ **

**_Tell me that I am the most amazing person on earth._ **

****

**_Louis gritted his teeth. Damn Zayn. He was typing out his reply when--_ **

****

**_To: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_From: Zayn Malik_ **

**_And that I am better than you._ **

****

**_To: Zayn Malik_ **

**_From: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_You are an amazing person and we are equals._ **

****

**_From: Zayn Malik_ **

**_To: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_Fair enough. I’ll be back later._ **

  
  


Louis fell back into bed, contented with the reply, but only for a moment before deciding to actually do something productive today. So, after pulling himself out of bed, he threw on some sweats and a long sleeved shirt and his Asics, phone deposited into his pocket and attached to the headphones, blaring music above 120 beats per minute, mostly Eminem or summat. He remembered reading about how the brain will be slow to pain and fatigue when music is blaring through his thoughts. The beat connects to the heart, and 120 and above is a healthy heart rate when exercising so he downloaded every song he could with those requirements.

 

If he didn’t become famous writing, he would have continued school to be a neurologist, although, 9 years of school then an additional 5 for residency was not as rewarding as being creative and writing. That didn’t stop him from occasionally attending a Uni lecture. The human brain fascinated him at an extreme level.

 

Every human being is controlled by a gelatinous nerve lump. That made his own mind blown because if you think about it all… The flow of a music’s frequency can change your emotions, and emotions. Just, everything amazed him in such a way that tripped him into an existential crisis.

 

Louis was running along to his loud and fast music through London, until his brain caught up with his body and he began to feel the muscle pain so he headed back and it opened his mind.

 

By 3 p.m., Louis had written 30,000 words total in his book. His plotline was going well. He started with the first book, started cliche, but twisted and he was excited because of the insane plot twist of three books, vaguely related by characters and the books are all different and once the 4th one is released, in the author’s note, he reveals the secret and waits for the loving and hate to roll in.

 

Louis really needed to stop finding ways to fuck with his readers.

 

He ended up falling asleep in the comfort of his chair and laptop hibernating under his fingers still on the resting bit before his keyboard.

 

“Lou?” Zayn cooed softly towards his friend, taking the laptop off of his lap and brushing Louis’ cheek very slightly. “Hey I’m not fucking Liam now. We’ve gotten it out of our system.” He told him once his eyes began to flutter. “We are going to be a regular couple now.”

 

“Well thank god.” Louis muttered as he slowly woke up and blinked to get his eyes used to the light pouring in from his window.

 

“Thanks, mate.” Zayn uttered with sarcasm dripping off his tongue, “Can we have dinner now? It’s half 7.”

 

“You cooking or me?”

 

“I’ll cook if you do the dishes?” Zayn suggested.

 

“What will you make?”

 

“I think we’ve got some gnocchi in the cupboard. I’ll make a basil sauce and chicken with it.”

 

“Marry me?”

 

“I’m spoken for. But where did the coffee and pastries come from? They’re sitting on the counter and you don’t drink coffee.” Zayn inquired as both of them went to the kitchen so Louis could talk to Zayn while he cooked.

 

“Oh, I’ve got a fuck buddy I guess. Booty call, anyways.” Louis shrugged.

 

“Really now?” Zayn scoffed, “Is it Harry?”

 

“He’s the cause for it. Talking about sex toys and a good fuck.” Louis groaned, “So I called up Greg, the guy from Friday.”

 

“Very nice. So Harry has sex toys but he’s straight.” Zayn raised his eyebrow as he prepared the water for gnocchi.

 

“Have you ever watched straight porn? They’ve got sex toys out the wazoo--literally.” Louis joked.

 

“Well maybe if you ever go over, venture and see if he’s got anything that they wouldn’t use for straight intercourse.” He suggested.

 

“Yeah I’ll be sure to. Or I could ask Gemma. She’s a lovely girl. Sure she would be glad to tell me.”

 

“Well, maybe that would be better.” Zayn nodded.

 

“A lot less nosy and invasive and she loves embarrassing him.”

 

“Well text her. No hurt in asking.” Zayn shrugged and Louis got out his phone.

  
  


**_To: Gemma Styles_ **

**_From: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_Hey so I’m arguing with my friend about something, care to settle the feud?_ **

****

**_To: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_From: Gemma Styles_ **

**_Go for it!_ **

****

**_To: Gemma Styles_ **

**_From: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_Is your brother gay?_ **

 

**_To: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_From: Gemma Styles_ **

**_Unfortunately, that’s not my question to answer. Sorry!_ **

****

**_To: Gemma Styles_ **

**_From: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_Really? Not even a hint?_ **

****

**_To: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_From: Gemma Styles_ **

**_Well, there’s not really a hint to give without being obvious_ **

 

Louis exhaled, mumbling something about the ‘unfortunate consequences of loyal sisters’ and ‘why can’t my sisters be like that?’ Zayn chuckled at his friend’s reaction, shaking his head.

 

“So, I’m guessing she didn’t budge?” Zayn asked, quirking his mouth up in a half smirk. Louis nodded, confirming Zayn’s assumption, and he snickered. “Well, Lou, I mean...you couldn’t possibly expect her to betray her own blood, now could you?” Zayn questioned sarcastically.

 

Louis showed his favorite finger, before standing up, stretching the kinks in his back. Zayn cringed at an erroneous crack. “Don’t think that’s supposed to sound like that, mate. Might wanna get that checked soon.” Zayn said.

 

“Maybe I’ll go see your boyfriend today for a quick chat.” Louis teased, turning into a laugh when Zayn repeated his earlier action. “That’s not very nice, Zayn. Shame on you.” Louis scolded, no real strictness in his voice.

 

“Hello, kettle, meet pot.” Zayn gestured to him and Louis.

  
  


***********************************************

  
  


The next time Harry contacted Louis was on Wednesday night.

 

“Hello?” Louis was groggy, it was 12:34 am on Wednesday night, or morning…

 

“Hey, did I wake you?” Harry asked.

 

“Oh, erm, no. I was just in the shower.” Louis lied.

 

“Okay, good. I was thinking you would be awake.”

 

“And why would you think that?”

 

“Because you’ve texted me at 2 in the morning.”

 

“Very observant.”

 

“So do you wanna hangout maybe tomorrow night? I’ve got Friday off; we could just have a pizza and relax or actually do something? I won’t have work the next day or I wouldn’t be doing anything on a Thursday night.” Harry’s voice was vigilant in the inquiry, careful not to be too eager. Considering he’d just had a wank over the man.

 

“You don’t think I’ve got anything to do on a Thursday night?” Louis questioned.

 

“Oh, do you?”

 

“Well, no…”

 

“Then how about it?”

 

“Sure, I guess. I’ve got nothing better to do than wank, cry, or get drunk.”

 

Wank. Over guys that aren’t Harry. “Oh, well then...are we on for tomorrow, then?” Harry inquired, and Louis heard a rustling noise. Probably just Harry shifting in his bed. He wasn’t going to delve deeper than that.

 

“Yea sure, where do you want to meet?” Louis catechized. There was a pause, before Harry answered: “Well, I  was thinking I could just pick you up from your flat and we could have a nice night out.” Harry said, and immediately scolded himself after. They were supposed to just be hanging out, but there he went and made it sound like a date.

 

Louis pretended to ponder for a moment, and then answered. “Alright, so what time should I be expecting you?” Louis asked, and Harry’s response was immediate. He did not get excited over that, he did not.

 

“Was thinking around half eight or nine? Just text me your address when we hang up.”

 

“Alright. Now go back to sleep. I’m pretty sure falling asleep in court wouldn’t be a good look for you.” Louis commanded, before muttering his final farewell. “‘Night.”

 

“G’night, Lou.” Lou? Oh, so they were on that level now. Pet name basis, huh? Before Louis could dwell anymore on the subject, Harry hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not too late to turn around and save yourself. This story will rip you apart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings! Good news! I'm posting ON TIME today! I know, big. Enjoy and leave a kudos! Going to try a goal for you guys, by the way... The next chapter goes up at 40 Kudos :) Love you guys!

Chapter 6

  
  


“Gem. Get up.” Harry shook her awake, “Seriously. You’re going to be late for school.”

 

“Blgh.” Gemma mumbled.

 

“Do you think Louis would like Thai?” Harry was sitting on the edge of her bed.

 

“Go.” Gemma growled.

 

“Gemma it’s 6:45. You’ve got an hour til college.” Harry said, and Gemma shooed him away.

 

“Get out. I have to get dressed.” Gemma rose from her slumber, covering her breasts even though she was wearing a night bra and long sleeve shirt. “We’ll talk about this over breakfast.”  

 

“Only my brother….” Gemma muttered to herself, selecting an outfit from her closet. She got dressed, and exited her room. She made her way to the kitchen, sitting down to a classic fry up.

 

“You know, all of this greasy food is very unhealthy, right?”

 

“Well, if I make anything else, it’s too healthy and, you won’t eat it because I am ‘ _denying you of delicious foodstuff_ ’, so make your choice.” Harry retaliated, quirking his brow in her direction.

 

“Fair enough.” Gemma responded, taking a bite of her bacon. “So, let’s discuss these irrational fears you have for this date.”

 

“Night out.” Harry corrected.

 

“Date.” Gemma growled. “Look, do you want me to help you, or not? Because if not, I could go back to doing normal seventeen year old things, like oh, not giving my brother, who is 24 years old, mind you, couples counseling.”

 

“We’re _not_ \--”

 

“Harry.” Gemma chastised, rolling her eyes. “Look, everything’s gonna be fine. Two things could happen. Scenario a) you’ll go out, have a grand time, go back to _his_ ,” Gemma gave Harry a pointed look. “flat, and have an all night sexcapade.”

 

Harry made to look like he was going to interrupt again, but Gemma didn’t give him the chance. “Scenario b) you’ll go out, have a nice night, and each go back to your separate homes respectfully. Or, a third, scenario c) it’ll all hit the fan and your date will be shit. Hopefully not the latter option.”

 

“Gemma.” Harry moaned. “You’re not helping.” His eyebrows were scrunched together, and his bottom lip poked out. He really looked like mix between a petulant child and a concerned father.

 

“Excuse me, You’ve got ⅔ a chance of enjoying it. Thats 66%.” Gemma calculated the odds.

 

“But, What about a 4th option?” Harry wondered.

 

“Well there could be over a million things that could happen, Harry. But only three of them are likely.” Gemma reasoned, taking a swig of the latte he made her. “This is wonderful. Should have jumped off a bridge sooner so you could’ve been in love with the guy who rescued me, and be happy enough to make me a fry-up like this.” Gemma joked, hiding behind the marbled blue and tan mug.

 

Harry’s heart sank at the memory of the call he got from Gemma at the office and he practically flew out of the his personal room in the back of the company, And almost getting into 3 wrecks on the way to the hospital. His lungs released a giant breath, empty as he opened his mouth, “Please--” Harry took a breath, “Maybe not joke about that? I’m just--You understand, right?”

 

“Harry, I’ve made a mistake, and if I’m going to be able to cope with the fact that I got so low..” Gemma breathed in and out herself, “That I thought ending my life was the answer. If I’m going to be able to cope with that… I’m going to crack jokes about it, and I need to do that, okay?”

 

“Gem, I thought I lost you.” Harry’s own voice cracked as he got up from his spot at the table and reach for his sister, embracing her tightly and shakily. “Please, talk to me. I know we haven’t discussed this properly… I’ll drive you to college, yeah? Finish your breakfast. We can talk about it during the drive?”

 

“Okay, I’m pretty much done. Let me chug this, okay?” Gemma down the rest of the scalding latte. Harry picked up his briefcase, Gemma her backpack, and they left.

 

“I was just depressed, Harry. I was low. It wasn’t anything you could’ve done. I saw this series on youtube--because I really need more friends and a social life… But it was about this chick who could time-travel into the past, right? So this girl at her school had killed herself and he made it her mission to go back in time and save her but after 5 times, she couldn’t take the abuse from time travel, and all of those 5 times, the girl was still dead. I’m not saying I’m gonna kill myself, not anytime soon, anyways. It’s just an example--There was nothing she could do and there would be nothing you could do. I had the worst week of my life and couldn’t handle it.” Gemma forced it all out as fast as she could. “I wasn’t on medication, I never talked to anybody, and I was overwhelmed. Now, I’m on medication, I’m talking to a therapist, and I’m learning coping strategies.”

 

“I love you, Gemma. I’m sorry that I didn’t notice sooner and I wish I could’ve done something before. I know you said it wouldn’t help but if I knew, I would try everything in my power to help you, duck.” Harry’s grip on the wheel tightened and his voice cracked but Gemma wasn’t going to point that out.

 

She turned and looked at the buildings rushing by outside her window. She felt Harry’s hand reach over and grip hers tight in his own. “I just--” his breath hitched and his grip on her hand tightened slightly. “I just can’t help but feel I failed you. As your brother, I’m supposed to protect you, and I didn’t. I’m sorry for that, Gemma, and I regret it every day. Promise me that whenever you feel like that again, you’ll talk to me? Or anybody you trust, and adult, preferably. Hell, at least give me that much. I just want you to be safe.” They pulled up to Gemma’s college. She was making to get out, when Harry grabbed her wrist.  

 

“Gemma.” Harry said, giving her a pleading look. “Promise me.”

 

She looked into her brother’s eyes, wide and pleading. He was silently begging her to agree, to guarantee him of her cooperation. With a sigh, she said, “I promise.” She met his gaze once more. “Really, Harry. I promise.”

 

Gemma sent him a shaky smile, and he let go of her wrist. She watched as he drove off, offering a small wave.

 

I promise, Harry. I won’t let you down again.

  
  


***********************************************

  
  


Gemma was eating a sandwich at the cafe across the street for lunch, when she got a text.

 

_**From: Hazza** _

_**To: Gemma Styles** _

_**Are you sure he likes Thai?** _

 

She groaned. Not this shit again… she thought, typing out her response.

 

_**To: Hazza** _

_**From: Gemma Styles** _

_**Look, just take him out for Hibachi.** _

__

_**From: Hazza** _

_**To: Gemma Styles** _

_**Do you think he’d like Hibachi** _

__

_**To: Hazza** _

_**From: Gemma Styles** _

_**Everyone likes Hibachi.** _

__

_**From: Hazza** _

_**To: Gemma Styles** _

_**Okay, if you say so….** _

__

_**To: Hazza** _

_**From: Gemma Styles** _

_**I do. Now stop worrying.** _

__

_**From: Hazza** _

_**To: Gemma Styles** _

_**I can’t help it!** _

__

_**To: Hazza** _

_**From: Gemma Styles** _

_**Yes you can. Now leave me alone, trying to eat here, then I’ve got class.** _

  
  


Gemma wasn’t in class before lunch, and sure as hell wasn’t going after. Harry had driven her to school on Monday, her first day back. He dropped her off at the front and she began to walk in. Got about 3 feet away from the curb and Harry was gone before it got bad.

  
  


“Isn’t she--” A girl Gemma didn’t know turned to her friend, “Aren’t you the girl who jumped of the bridge and tried to kill yourself?”

 

Gemma grimaced and headed with fervous actions as she walked away, to the front desk, and Lana was sipping an iced something and sitting behind the desk, typing away. “La, I can’t do this.”

 

“Oh, baby. Come here, sit back here with me. Once Mrs. Steward shows up, we can leave.” Gemma had already leapt over the counter and was curling up underneath the desk.

 

“I can’t--Everyone knows I was the girl who jumped. Some Year 9 asked if it was me. I can’t.” She was breathing heavily and crying.

 

“You don’t--I--I make the calls to parents that their children weren’t at school. I wont call Harry, and I'll pick up your work. For today, anyways. You’ve got to come back by next week, but… You need to ease. Work on your work in a cafe or something and I’ll keep it for you and every morning, you can come get it from the back door. It’s going to be okay, babe.” Lana babled, holding her and stroking her hair as Gemma tried to breathe normally. “It’s going to be okay, darling.

 

They sat like that until Mrs. Steward, the 65 year old woman who works the front desk, came in. She took pity on Gemma and understood, agreeing to let her have time.

  
  


Gemma had been sitting at the coffee shop, that was eccentric and mostly empty midday, since then. She was going to try to go back tomorrow. Keeping up with her work was easy. Most of her classes were fillers; Drama, Art, Psychology, and a Literature class, but it was simple. She had brought her laptop on Wednesday, and took Louis’ advice.

 

Trying her hand at writing, she had an inspiration in front of her. The redhead who made lattes and the occasional tea working behind the counter. She wasn’t overly pretty. Auburn pixie cut, Green and blue mood eyes, long legs and tall. She wore black mascara and lipstick. That was it. Most days she would be there in a tanktop and jeans; despite the freezing weather of March. So, Gemma began writing. Just abstract lyrics or prose. She liked it, and liked writing about Jackie, which is what her name tag said.

 

Jackie fascinated her. She was the epitome of irony. So Gemma sat and watched her, and wrote what she saw. Today, she wrote poetry.

 

_Waves of color excite the brain_

_And I would be lying to myself,_

_If I wasn’t in love with the rainbow._

_My mind is filled with colors of wealth._

_If I could touch the stars,_

_to feel the pain of fire,_

_And the embellished tendrils,_

_Because I see you aspire,_

_in your mind you do that._

_With your hesitance in action,_

_and your excitedness in the same_

_If only I could see a fraction,_

_of what your heart holds within,_

_I could paint with your thoughts,_

_make music with your words,_

_Because you’re all I ever sought._

 

“Thats beautiful.” Gemma jumped when she heard the words.

 

“Um, I was just--Are you reading my…” Gemma trailed off when she saw who the soft voice belongs to.

 

“Yeah, sorry. I’m uber nosy. But it’s very beautiful.” Jackie took the chair on the other side of the table and turned it so she was straddling it but facing Gemma. “I was just gonna come and get your plate, but then I saw the first line of your poem. It intrigued me.”

 

“Oh, I don’t--” Gemma cut herself off.

 

“Shit, sorry. Is that a private thing? Fuck, I’m sorry I just read your personal love poem to your boyfriend. I’m so sorry.” She began to get up.

 

“No, you’re fine. I just… Usually I don’t show people my poems. They’re not for anyone.” Gemma replied as Jackie took her plate.

 

“Well enjoy your secret poems, I’ll be off reading more poetry over customers shoulders.” Jackie joked and walked away.

 

Gemma opened her mouth to say something, but closed her mouth, turning to her phone, she texted Lana.

  
  


_**To: Lana Hudson** _

_**From: Gemma Styles** _

_**I think I’m ready to come back to school tomorrow.** _

  
  


“Gemma?” Louis answered when she called him.

 

“No, this is Cheryl Cole.” Gemma responded.

 

“Well to what do I owe the honor or Cheryl Cole calling me, then?”

 

“My brother is asking me if you like Thai, Hibachi, and everything else. Do tell me so he can stop bothering me.” Gemma was packing up her laptop as she was getting ready to leave.

 

“Wait, I thought this was just hanging out? It’s a date? You said he’s not gay?” Louis’ tone was worried as firing questions.

 

“He doesn’t want to take a pal someplace that the pal doesn’t like, Louis. And I didn’t specify anything about his sexuality, so you can’t hold me to that.” Gemma groaned as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

 

“Oh. Well I like Thai, anything is fine. Seriously not picky.” Louis relaxed.

 

“Okay. Thank you.” She paused for a minute, “Can I ask you a question? Like, a serious question.”

 

“Yeah, shoot.”

 

“How did you know that you were gay?” She took a deep breath, “It’s for a school survey.”

 

“Oh, well I was confused for a while, because I couldn’t ever get it--This is for school?”

 

“Erm, yeah.”

 

“Right. PG. Well I was not inclined towards females, in the arousal department, So that confused me a bit. Thought I had--Problems, yanno…” Louis paused, “Maybe we could meet and talk about this? I mean it’s a bit informal over the phone.”

 

“Erm, yeah I guess. I’ll text you? Thank you, Louis.” She ended the call and went to leave.

 

“Would you like a coffee or tea to-go?” Jackie called after her. Gemma turned on her heel as she neared the exit. “It’s on the house.”

 

“Why not?” Gemma stepped to the counter, looking around. They were the only people there, save for Jackie’s co-worker who was outside smoking, and the few Uni students who were revising with danger in their eyes.

 

“What’ll you have?” Jackie asked, leaning against the counter.

 

“Erm… Chai Latte?” Gemma asked hesitantly.

 

“Absolutely.” She set about steaming the milk and brewing the tea.

 

Gemma thought about Harry, “Actually, can I have a Green Tea as well? I’ll pay for that one.”

 

“Ah, going to meet your boyfriend?” Jackie asked casually.

 

“Nah, my brother. He’s got a date thats isn’t a date with a guy he likes but doesn't know he’s gay and he doesn’t know that my brother is gay.” Gemma drawled.

 

“Wow, confusing.”

 

“My life is.” She groaned.

 

“Do you go to Uni?”

 

“Nah, College.”

 

“You’ve been skipping College for 4 days.” Jackie turned and smirked.

 

“Yes I have.”

 

“Why? You don’t seem like the ‘I hate school’ type. You’ve been doing work here.”

 

“I’ve… Been going through some things. School is hindering my problems.”

 

“Understandable. I’ve never been a fan of school, myself.” Jackie put two cups on the counter.

 

“Thanks.” Gemma replied, taking out her wallet to pay for Harry’s tea.

 

“Oh, don’t bother. It’s like 1 quid. On me.” Jackie waved away.

 

“You sure?” She was hesitant as she held her wallet.

 

“Yeah, you’ve paid for it 3 times over with the time and money you've spent in here this week.”

 

“Alright. See you tomorrow, Jackie.” Gemma smiled, taking the cups.

 

“The same to you…”

 

“Gemma.”

 

“The same to you, Gemma.” She winked before Gemma left.

  
  


*****************************************

 

The tube was loud and annoying. Always was, but especially so today. There was a man who insisted he was God, and was proclaiming that nudity is holy. Gemma flipped him off when he tried to come onto her.

 

“I’m home!” She called through the flat around 5 pm. No reply, so Harry wasn't home yet. Setting their cups on the kitchen counter, she pulled her phone out of her bag.

  
  


_**To: Hazza** _

_**From: Gemma Styles** _

_**Are you coming home before your date that isn’t a date? Oh, and btw, Louis likes Thai, or anything. He’s not picky.** _

  
  


She sighed and slipped her boots off, her feet inaudible in her fuzzy socks as she strode to her balcony. It wasn’t an extremely nice view, but there was a decent view of Kensington, so she enjoyed it. Harry had chosen the flat because it was closer to his firm, it was a stone’s throw from the Gardens, and he could have a place to park his car. She went to Ashbourne for 6th form and had Lana, so she was content.

 

Her phone buzzed as she was leaning over the balcony.

  
  


_**To: Gemma Styles** _

_**From: Hazza** _

_**I can see up your skirt, go inside.** _

  
  


“I’m wearing tights!” Gemma yelled to the idiot in the ponytail who was already entering inside.

 

“Those are not opaque. Some bloke could look up and see your knickers.” Harry declared once he was inside of the flat and Gemma had come into the kitchen where he was examining the cups, “Did you have somebody over?”

 

“Nah, the one with the tick on the mouthpiece is yours.” She took her own drink, sipping it.

 

“How sweet of you.” He took a swig, “Green tea. You’re truly wonderful.”

 

“I know. Are you gonna wear your hair down or keep it back for your date?” Gemma prodded as she took a seat at the counter stools.

 

“It’s not a date, Gem. Just a platonic outing. And first, before I even decide about my hair, I need to shower. Because I’ve got the stink of sweat and guiltiness dripping from me. Take a whiff, eh?” Harry raised his arm a bit so she could sniff his pits and…

 

“Whew! Ripe. Please shower. And don’t lie. You’re picking him up, you’re going out to eat, and then a nice snog goodnight.” She shoved him towards his bathroom.

 

“ _He_ doesn’t know it’s a date.” Harry countered, standing firm once they got to the doorway.

 

“I’m sure if you suck his prick, he might figure that bit out himself.” Gemma winked.

 

“GEMMA ANNE STYLES.” Harry’s eyes went wider than his gaped mouth.

 

“You’ve got sex toys and red panties. And I’m 17 and attend college. I can put two and two together than you occasionally like to suck other guys’ cocks, Harry.” Gemma took a few steps back incase she decided to lunge at her and strangle her right there.

 

“I’m not talking about my sex life with my 17 year old little sister who--” Harry’s eyes went wider (If that was possible.) “Do you have a sex life?”

 

“I spend 92% of my time in my room, what do you think?” Gemma crossed her arms defensively.

 

“Well no, but…” Harry trailed off, suddenly feeling horrible for his accusation.

 

“There’s your answer, Fabio. If I did, and I don’t, I wouldn’t be the first to tell you about it.” Gemma took a few more steps back to go to her room.

 

“I’ll kill any man that comes close to ruining your virtue!” Harry avenged something that hadn’t happened yet, and maybe wouldn’t happen if he had anything to say about it.

 

“Ditto, bro!” She joked, closing her down lightly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys did it! 10 kudos in a day and a half! You're all lovely! Enjoy the extra chapter :)

Chapter 7

 

This was not happening. Harry’s little angel of a sister was not sexually active. “I’ll kill any man that comes close to ruining your virtue!” He shook his fist as she turned around and closed her own door.

 

“Ditto, bro!” And she disappeared into her room.

 

Now he had to get ready. Quick shower--without a wank for fear of Louis popping into his head--will calm his nerves before the date. Wait, no it wasn’t a date. Not a date. Just two bro-man-pals hanging out platonically. (But just in case if a bro-job or two was exchanged, Harry would prepare as if it was a date.)

 

His shower was about 30 minutes long, mostly because he thought about Louis in those panties he mentioned the other night, wondering if he was wearing them and would his cock fit all the way in them or would it go over--Harry turned the water to cold and let it run over him for the last 20 minutes of his shower.

 

He stepped out and decided he was going to risk it, and wear his black lacy panties. If he did get lucky, he wanted to be in his best element.

 

Over the panties, he threw a pair of his faded black jeans, ripped to each seam in the front of the knees. Then a cheetah print t-shirt. He was feeling adventurous. His black leather boots and a burberry navy long coat.

 

“Gemma, can you come tell me what you think?” He called to his sister, hoping she wouldn’t notice any panty-lines or anything of the sort. Especially not check his wallet where he had placed a packet of lube and a condom just in case.

 

He was just being prepared for the slightest possibility. He was being safe.

 

“I’m coming.” She called, a few seconds later, bursting into his room as he stood in front of the mirror, fixing his hair.

 

“Don’t you dare put that headscarf in your hair, Harry.” She stopped him mid-way to grabbing his hermes black headscarf.

 

“What? Should I leave it natural?” He shook his head, running his hands through it.

 

“Pull it back into how you had it earlier.” She instructed, walking up to help him, “I thought his was a casual date?”

 

“What, is this outfit too much?” Harry looked in his mirror and he noticed it was a bit fancy. “What should I wear, then?”

 

“One second.” She pulled his hair back before walking over to his closet.

 

“I was gonna take him to Thai, and then skating. Is that too much? Or too little? I mean I told him to wear casual clothes. Thank god I’m not dating girls. If he were a she, then I would have to inform her that a skirt was a bad idea and then she would ask why and I like being mysterious on dates because I’m just--” Harry cut himself off when Gemma held up a dark emerald green sweater, “Sure, thats perfect.”

 

“Does he wear socks? Because I would suggest telling him to wear socks. I noticed he wasn’t wear any the other day.” Gemma handed him the sweater as he shucked the coat and t-shirt.

 

“I should, shouldn’t I? Can you do that while I’m--Excuse you!” She was pulling the top of his panties up.

 

“I knew you were gonna wear the black ones. I just knew it. Because red is gaudy for a first date and if you weren’t--” Gemma was cut off by Harry elbowing her playfully, “GETTING LUCKY… You wouldn’t bother with panties and just wear pants. I’ll let him know.”

 

She was hopping around the room with his phone as he lunged at her. “Gem, please.” Harry pleaded, holding out his hands, “Don’t.”

 

“Alright, here.” Gemma handed him his phone and sat on the bed as he sent his text and slid the sweater onto his frame.

 

Harry looked at the screen of his phone, sighing in relief as he realized his sister hadn’t jeopardized the whole thing.

 

_**To: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**From: Harry Styles** _

_**Make sure to wear socks ;)** _

 

“Gem, was the winky face really necessary?” Harry asked, scowling at his sister’s laugh in response.

 

“Have to keep him on his toes, yeah? Don’t worry, he probably thought nothing of it.” Gemma said, patting him on the back.

 

_**From: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**To: Harry Styles** _

_**Harry Edward Styles, have you been watching me? How did you know of my repulsion for socks?** _

 

Apparently, Harry had been staring at his phone ‘like a gaping fish’ for too long--according to Gemma--so she did the very callow thing to do, which was snatch his phone from his hand and type out a response.

 

“Hey!” Harry exclaimed, snatching his phone right back, “I could charge you with identity fraud!”

 

“Pretty sure you can’t.” Gemma replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

 

“Who’s the lawyer, here?”

 

“Obviously not you.”

 

Harry scoffed, ruffling her hair. He looked at his phone, seeing that it had been five minute with no response. Not a good sign. he exhaled slowly, looking at the damage Gemma dealt.

 

_**To: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**From: Harry Styles** _

_**I have my ways ;)** _

 

“Really, Gem? Another winky face? What have I ever done to you?”

 

“You’re related to me.”

 

Harry gasped in simulated hurt. “So that’s the thanks I get for taking care of you all this time? Never thought you would turn on me like this, Gemma.”

 

Gemma fired something right back, but Harry didn’t hear. He was too preoccupied with trying to deter Louis’s attention from his (sister’s) terrible flirting.

 

**_To: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_From: Harry Styles_ **

**_Wait...how’d you know my middle name was Edward?_ **

****

**_From: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_To: Harry Styles_ **

**_You’re not the only one with contacts. ;) Remember, I have the entire UK under surveillance._ **

 

And oh. He sent the winky face back. He fucking sent it back. Well, shit. Now Harry was confused. Was he teasing? Harry hit himself on the forehead. No shit, sherlock. Was he teasing in a friendly manner? Or was he subtly flirting back, and if he was, is that something he does with anyone? Or am I special?

 

Harry’s thoughts raced through his head, sparking doubts and rationalities. Feelings of uncertainty and self consciousness surfaced in his mind, but he quickly smothered them with a confident bravado.

 

One of the things Harry hated about himself was the fact that he wore his heart on his sleeve. Maybe it was because Gemma was his sister and she knew him, but suddenly he was enveloped in Gemma’s thin arms.

 

“Don’t you start, Harry. You’re great, he’s great, and you guys are gonna be fine. You’re gonna go out for this ‘platonic outing’ and you guys are gonna have fun.” She smiled up at him, but her grin quickly turned into a frown when she saw his downcast expression. “Chin up, yeah?” She said, tapping his chin.

 

The fact that he had such an amazing sister shocked him more and more every day.The thought of how strong and independent Gemma was made him crack a smile. “There’s that goofy grin we all love. It’ll be fine.”

 

Harry laughed. “Isn’t it my job to be comforting you during situations like this?” Harry asked, ruffling her hair again.

 

“Stop that! And one of us has to be the adult in the situation; Sorry bro, you’re obviously six.” Gemma teased, and Harry mussed her hair once more, just to annoy her.

 

It seemed to work, if her frown was anything to go by. “You’re awful.” Gemma complained. “Hurry up, it’s--” she checked her phone. “Ten after and you’re supposed to pick him up around half eight, right?”

 

“Shit! I’ve got to go.” Harry said, grabbing his car keys and wallet from the nightstand. He gave Gemma a quick wave over his shoulder as he shrugged on his jean jacket.

 

“Give me the juicy details tomorrow!” Gemma called after him. “Or juicy events!”

 

“There won’t be any!” Harry replied, shutting the door.

  
  


*****************************************  

 

 

“Zayn, he’s obviously stood me up. Fucking twat. Kinda liked him too.” Harry could hear Louis’ shrill voice from the other side of the obviously thin door.

 

“Lou, shut the fuck up. He’s late. 10 minutes. London has traffic. Maybe he didn’t want to seem eager. But this _is_ just two guys hanging out with awkward sexual tension.” Zayn’s voice came in reply.

 

“Well I’ll be taking off my socks, then. He’s not coming and I don’t care. Also, Haagen Dazs sounds lovely. Do we still have that pint of cappuccino?” Harry really shouldn’t be listening.

 

A rap of his knuckles at the door signifies Harry’s presence to the men on the other side of the door. He hears a spoon drop and a freezer door close. “One moment!” Stumbling around is on the other side of the door and Louis whips it open a moment later. “Hello!”

 

“I said between half 8 and 9.” Harry smirks, realizing he’s got the upper hand this early in the evening is a great thing.

 

“Well, I expect punctuality--meaning 8:20.” Louis leveled the ground expertly. He was wearing a heather gray sweater and light blue but _impossibly_ tight skinny jeans with vans and black socks.

 

“I seen you wore socks, per my request.” Harry nodded to his feet.

 

“Honestly I fucking despise the things but yes, I did. Don’t tell me you’ve got a foot fetish or some shit. That would just ruin everything.” Louis smirked as he slid his phone into his pocket, “Zayn, darling, I’m leaving.”

 

“Don’t come back!” Zayn called, the TV buzzing in the background.

 

“He loves me.” Louis told Harry as he began to inch out the door.

 

“I don’t! Your shoes stink and you’re a terrible writer and a worse cook!”

 

“He’s an arse.” Louis turned and shouted to Zayn before he closed the door, “Buy me a new bed and we can be friends again!”

 

“New bed?” Harry questioned as they began walking.

 

“Yeah. Him and Liam had an all-night shag-a-thon. My room was one of the events.” Louis laughed liked it was funny, “I’m gonna kill the bastard one day.”

 

“Murder is very illegal.” Harry pointed out in a sarcastic tone.

 

“So is prostitution but it’s never stopped me before.”

 

Harry choked on air, “Um. You were a prostitute? L.W.Tomlinson, famous author.. used to be a prostitute?”

 

“No, _god_ no. Nobody could afford me. I hired a prostitute for a mate a few times to boost his self-esteem. He still doesn’t know I did it.” Louis waved it like it was nothing as they approach the car and Harry ran ahead to open the door for Louis.

 

“Which friend would that be?” Harry asked as he went over to the driver’s side, stepping into his car and turning the key.

 

“Niall. I don’t think you’ve met him. Lovely lad, though.” Louis tapped his fingers against the door as Harry began driving. “Where are we going?”

 

“I know this Thai place over in Stratford that’s quite nice, figured we could go there, then ice-skating? Hence the socks.” Harry turned a corner.

 

“Ice skating?” Louis asked, his tone skeptical. “No offense, but you don’t seem like...the most graceful of people.”

 

“Well, honestly, I’m offended.” No he wasn’t. every single word of what Louis said was absolutely true. “Where did you get that idea?”

 

Louis chuckled. “Those longs legs just scream newborn foal. I can see you now, all wobbly legs and flailing limbs.” And okay. He did have a fair point. Harry would give him that.

 

“My legs are quite nice, thank you very much.” Harry defended. “So are yours.”

 

“Well you don’t get calves like these sitting around all day.” Louis retorted, then added on after a second. “Actually, I guess you do. I don’t do much, really. But I did play football back in college.” Louis revealed. “It was really fun.”

 

“Really? I guess I can see that...Wish I could play football. You could teach me sometime?” Harry suggested, hoping Louis would say yes. He really hoped he would say yes.

 

“I’m okay, not really anything special...but I’ll get back to you on that. I’m a bit out of practice.” Louis explained. Harry chortled.

 

“Well, however ‘out of practice’ you may be, just remember: ‘I’ll always be better than Harry’. It’s a real confidence booster. Gem uses it all the time.” Harry joked, but when he looked over to Louis, he looked like he was really considering it. Little shit.  

 

“Think I will. Always could use a confidence booster.” Louis was impossible.

 

“Same, but I don’t have a friend who I can relentlessly torture for being lesser than I.” Harry’s grip on the steering wheel had tightened and he hoped that Louis noticed his obvious stress from it.

 

“Well Niall struck out with one of the hookers I hired for him. You’re definitely better than that. Have you ever struck out with a hooker?” Louis looked to him.

 

“No, but I’ve never hired a hooker and I haven’t gone out in quite a while.” Harry thought for a moment, “How can you strike out with somebody who was being paid? Did you get your money back?”

 

“We need to go clubbing, seriously. It’s not healthy for you to not go out or get laid.” He readjusted in the seat before continuing, “He threw up on her. And she was only 200 quid. I also gave her 50 quid for the outfit that was probably about 20 to begin with, but I felt bad.”

 

“Just exactly how well-off are you that you don’t have to worry about spending 250 quid?” Harry was hesitant but really, he wasted 250 quid.

 

“You’ve seen where I live. Zayn doesn't even pay a fourth of the rent because I won't let him and he knows I get lonely when I live by myself.”

 

“I never thought about that.” Harry pondered as they stopped at a light.

 

“I don’t like to flaunt my wealth. A lot of people think I’m a Uni student when I’m walking around town because I’m usually dressed for shit, and wearing sunglasses or a beanie. Obviously I don’t care about my appearance. People know I can dress nice when I want to so what does it even matter?” Louis posed a loaded question that made Harry’s mind spin for a minute.

 

“You--Fuck thats a very good point. But, I mean, don’t you like dressing up just to look nice for yourself?”

 

“Well, yeah. But when I’m walking around London and don’t want to get noticed, I don’t bother with frivolous things like socks and shaving.”

 

“I see. Do you get noticed a lot?”

 

“Not particularly. I mean, I’m not extremely high-profile. Occasionally a teenager or young adult comes up to give me a hug or something or take a picture or get an autograph but usually not. I’m not an A-list celebrity. I spend most of my time buried in my laptop being anti-social.”

 

“So you’re a rich recluse, basically.” Harry concluded, trying to feel for if a low class date would satisfy the something-aire.

 

“Please, I’m not a recluse. I just prefer being alone. An introvert. I like being with people. But after a few hours, if I’m not genuinely enjoying myself, I tend to become less… excited and want to go home and drink or write or go mindlessly through the channels on TV.”

 

“Yeah, I can understand that. Gemma is the same. Whenever I bring her to a company event, she’s begging to let her leave after an hour. I’m kind of the opposite. I love being around people, as long as they’re kind and good-natured. I’d rather be with good friends as opposed to being alone with my thoughts.” Harry joked, “Have you seen that? The girl who is tapping her plane tv screen, ‘Emergency! Flight attendant!’ ‘What?’ ‘My TV isn’t working and I can’t be alone with my thoughts.’ Hilarious.” Harry laughed and looked over to Louis who looked like he was forcing a chuckle. “Er, yeah Gemma showed it to me the other day and I thought it was funny.”

 

“It’s a good thing you’ve got money and ‘connections.’” Louis joked the last bit, air quotes made by his second and index fingers on both hands.

 

“I didn’t know who you were, okay? I don’t read a lot. Mostly I’m working on a case or watching TV.” Harry tried to lessen the awkward that he was feeling.

 

“Nah, my face isn’t famous. My name and my books are. Don’t worry, I’m sure your connections are _very_ influential.” Louis patted his shoulder before placing it back into his lap suddenly and Harry kind of wished he hadn’t.

 

“They are.” Harry prided as he slammed on the brakes as the car in front of them stopped suddenly, sending Louis into his seatbelt, jerking both of their necks. “Shit. Sorry.”

 

Louis raised his head to see why the sudden stop, and then to Harry, “Fucking London drivers.”

 

“Yeah, sorry. You alright?” Harry asked as he began driving again.

 

“Yeah, fine. Zayn is worse, so, I’m used to sudden stops.”

 

“We’re almost there. Music?” Harry was already pulling his phone out of his pocket and grabbing the adapter cord to plug it in.

 

“Let me do that? I don’t want to crash.” Louis took the phone and adapter from his hands, and Harry’s fingers were only slightly shaking when their fingers touched momentarily.

 

“I can text and drive with no problem, for your information.” Harry was quite defensive tonight.

 

“Yes, love, I’m sure you can. But I’m a wary passenger, so to save me from a heart attack, I’m doing this.”

 

“I’m only letting you because you’re so adamant.”

 

“Yes, because you put up such a fight. Do you use spotify, Pandora, or your own music?”

 

“I’ve got a few playlists on Spotify that are good if you wanna scroll through and look for one you like. Warning though, I’ve got a weird taste in music.”

 

“Well, I’m not seeing a whole lot here that I don’t know. Very nice music taste, might I add. Diverse.” Louis told him as he scrolled through, “Lets go with, ‘Sex Like Woah.’ You’re a strange one, Harry.”

 

“Oh, erm, maybe not that playlist.” Harry started to reach for it. He did not have a sex playlist. That is a dancing playlist, yeah.

 

“Why not? It’s just The 1975, I like them. And some Arctic Monkeys and Lana Del Rey. Kinda soft and slow but very nice.” Louis knew. He had to know. The prick.

 

“I’m just not in the mood for slow music right now, try ‘Its Not Puppy Love Its Dog Like.’” Harry hesitated as Arabella began to fill his car speakers.

 

“Oh, fine. Is that public? I’m making it public so I can follow it.” Louis was going to kill Harry. To the tune of Love Don’t Die by The Fray. “I love this band.”

 

“Yeah, me too. Thats why its on my main playlist. Constantly rotating cast, this one is.” Harry relaxed, knowing that he dodged a bullet.

 

“And your Sex playlist is stagnant? Much like your sex life.” Harry is dead. He’s gone and his body is occupied by a ghost.

 

“Oh, no. Dont pretend you haven’t got one.” Harry was not alive. A ghost was making his body speak.

 

“I do, but it’s got it’s own button on my stereo at home.” Louis replied after a few seconds.

 

“See? It’s not weird. We’re almost there.” Harry said and a minute later they pulled into some street parking outside the restaurant.

 

Dinner went well with small-talk, both of them keeping the conversation light, although Harry had a hard time doing that. He listened to every word that Louis spoke, and he could see why he had so many bestselling books. His words were enticing and he had the most interesting way of explaining things and Harry vowed that he would read all of Louis’ books and see if he could even begin to understand this complex man.

 

“So do you actually skate well or will we both be falling everywhere?” Louis questioned as they entered the rink.

 

“I have some air of sophistication and suave on the ice, thank you.” Harry realized that Louis often went for a small jab to keep the conversation light. When he was a teenager, it meant that the person liked him. Now, it meant either the same or he was just a sarcastic person who was a bit insecure. Harry needed to stop reading into situations.

 

“Don’t think you’re gonna pay for our skates. You bought dinner.” Louis proclaimed as they approached the counter, “Size 7, please.”

 

“11, thank you.” Harry told the man behind the counter once he had returned with Louis’ skates and Louis gave up his own shoes.

 

“Your feet cannot possibly be a size 11.” Louis looked down at Harry’s feet.

 

“Well they’re actually 10, but the sizes run small in skates, and these are elevens.” He moved his own boot to show Louis.

 

“I don’t believe it.” He argued as Harry surrendered his own shoes and took his skates, leading Louis to a bench to sit down and fasten their skates.

 

“Well, believe it.” Harry said, gesturing to his perfectly fitting skates. Louis gawked at him, before childishly huffing, pulling on his own skates.

 

“You make me feel like I’m six again, putting my foot next to my stepdad’s.” Louis said, lining his heel up with Harry’s. “‘S like you’re the Green Giant, and I’m Tinkerbell.”

 

“Well your face is very fairy-like…” Harry teased, earning a shove to the ribs. He let out a low ‘Oomph’, before glaring at Louis. “What was that for?”

 

“For being bigger than me.” Louis answered. “And,” he added, after hearing Harry’s squawk of ‘It’s not my fault you’re a small man!’ “Because I’m immature and unable to deal with my emotions in a healthy way.”

 

They both made their way to the ice and Louis stepped into the rink first, sliding in a small circle while Harry made his way onto the ice. When his feet actually hit the ice, he went sailing, landing on his chest with a grunt. He heard laughter from behind him. He turned to see Louis cackling with laughter, bent over with his hands on his knees. “You’re an arse.” Harry deadpanned.

 

Louis just kept on with his merry little self, and instead of helping Harry, he continued to laugh at the curly haired lad’s misfortune. In a spur of annoyance, Harry pulled Louis by the legs, causing him to fall in a fashion similar to his.

 

“Gonna get you for that later.” Louis flicked his ear before opening his mouth again, “I was going to help you but I’m a horrible person."

 

“Whatever.” Harry scoffed, standing shakily. Louis raised a brow.

 

“I believe my earlier metaphor of ‘newborn foal’ was an accurate description.” Louis teased, looking Harry up and down. The action cause Harry to flush, and he really hoped Louis thought it was the cold.

 

“I can skate, you know.” Harry began to mimic the other skaters, one foot, side, foot, slide, lean, foot, slide. He was doing as well as he had last time, which was pretty bad but at least he wasn’t holding onto the wall. He thought this would be cute but it turned into a disaster.

 

“Yes, you can. Wonderful, you are.” Louis nodded, keeping the teasing at bay.

 

“Thank you.” Harry prided as they slide around the circle. It was a bit cold and he noticed Louis wasn’t wearing a jacket. “Here, take this.” He began to slide it off his shoulders.

 

“I’m fine, you’ll be cold if you give me your jacket.” Louis slid a bit farther away so Harry couldn’t place the jacket right on him.

 

“I’m actually hot. Accept the gift. Its a gesture of kindness. You can give it back to me later but my mother wouldn’t be pleased if she knew that she hadn’t raised a proper gentleman.” Harry handed Louis the jack and Louis had to roll up the sleeves to make it fit.

 

“I’m flattered.”

 

“It’s a jacket to keep a friend warm, hardly flattering.”

 

“It was a nice gesture, though. Thank you. I forgot about my jacket in my haste to get away from Zayn.” Louis smiled sweetly as they turned a corner, looking right into Harry’s eyes and nope, he wasn’t ready for that.

 

“You guys have known each other for a while?”

 

“Yeah, since primary school. Had a lot of fun in sixth form, though. We kind of hated each other from the end of primary to the beginning of then. He was the a-typical douche who smoked a lot of splif, and I played footie non-stop. Then we met Niall, well, I knew him because he was on the footie team, and Zayn knew him because he tended to smoke a bowl and down a few pints on Friday nights with the lad.”

 

“Zayn is a cop but used to be a pothead?” Harry interrupted at the end of a sentence, a bit unbelieving.

 

“Yeah, he sorta changed his ways after we became friends. Had a drunken snog or 7 and we were kind of fuck buddies, I guess? It didn’t last for long because we both went to Uni and grew up and here we are, grown men, living together like a married couple, minus the shagging.”

 

“Interesting.”

 

“What about you? Got any good friends that you used to do weird shit with?”

 

“Just Ed. We met in Uni, he was a music major and I was studying law. Shared a lot of pints and shit. Never any drunken snogs or shags, though. He’s got his own studio, produces music for the bigs. Lily Allen, did a song with Taylor Swift, wrote a few for The 1975, even.” Harry shrugged.

 

“You mean to tell me that your near and dear friend happens to know The 1975 and you didn’t think to mention it?” Louis slid in front of Harry, effectively making him stop.

 

“Well, yeah but I really don’t like to brag about that shit. Sorry.” Harry apologized as Louis’ hands still gripped his shoulders. “I figured you knew a lot of people, being world-famous and whatnot.”

 

“Yeah, I do. But not The 1975. Was thinking about asking them to record a song for a soundtrack for the movie version of Powerful and Stupid.” Louis let go of him and they began skating again.

 

“Gemma loved that one. Literally threw the book out the window.” He paused momentarily, “You’re quite cynical, killing characters like they’re ants you stomp on.”

 

“I’ve been called cynical so many times, I contemplated changing my middle name from William to Cynical.”

 

“If you do that, I don’t know if I can hang out with you ever again.”

 

“You wouldn’t hang out with somebody because their middle name is Cynical?” Louis gazed back to Harry.

 

“Thats just wrong. And hurtful. I could be a lovely person but you would never get to know that. I might just do it now.”

 

“I was kidding. I’d hangout with you if your middle name is Cynical. I’m a very nice person, I’ve been told.”

 

They got back to Louis’ flat around 10:45, because they took a small detour to drive around London, per Louis’ request. Harry kind of couldn't refuse.

 

“Thanks for the night.” Louis replied as they pulled up in front of Louis’ flat.

 

“No problem. Maybe next time we could go clubbing and get me laid.” Harry joked, not acknowledging the fact that he was hoping he was going to get laid tonight.

 

“We just might do that.” Louis concluded, moving awkwardly in his seat. “Well, I’ll see ya round.”

 

“Same.” Harry replied as he watched Louis get out of the car, no kiss, nothing. Just goodbye, see ya soon. “I’m serious about getting me laid.” He made a last, and very lame, attempt to make Louis realize that yes, he does like him, and yes, he was hoping he would be getting Louis laid, in the literal sense.

 

“And we will.” Louis began walking away, bum shaking from side to side. “Text me.” He replied before Harry rolled up his window and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus for you guys all being so great: if we get to 75 Kudos, the next chapter is posted, otherwise it will be posted on Monday, my dears. Much love! :)
> 
> Bonus Bonus from TB: Thanks so much for the positive feedback! We love you guys loads! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

“I’m hoooome!” Louis declared throughout the flat as Zayn sat, watching TV. It was almost 11, Zayn knew that Louis was quick, but not that quick.

 

“Damn. I was hoping you wouldn’t come home until tomorrow.”

 

“Why, then I wouldn’t be able to grace you with my presence.” Louis plopped down on the couch, donned in a jean jacket that wasn’t his.

 

“Go away, I don’t like you.” He playfully shoved his friend, “So you’re wearing his jacket. Did you just ditch dinner and go straight to the back of the theater to bang?”

 

“We didn’t even kiss so I’m pretty sure he’s straight.” Louis concluded as he grabbed the remote. “It was actually just hanging out.”

 

“Seriously? Not even a hug?”

 

“Nope. Some teasing. And maybe a little flirting, but that was mostly on my part.”

 

“Well maybe he thought you were straight and didn’t wanna make any moves?” Zayn felt a bit bad for his friend who had struck out.

 

“Doubtful. But he’s a nice guy, always good to get a new friend.” Louis supplied a bit half-heartedly.

 

“Don’t worry about it, okay? Why don’t you go to sleep?” He suggested, nodding towards the bedroom, “You look pretty knackered.”

 

“I’m not really.” Louis shoved the jacket off and draped it over the chair in the corner, “Kinda want to eat something, honestly, I dunno.”

 

“There’s some leftover pizza I had after you left.” Zayn pointed to the box on the counter.

 

“Thanks, man. No Liam tonight?” Louis questioned as he strode over to grab a bite.

 

“Nah, he’s got work until 11, but said he would come over after.”

 

“Nice, do I need to excavate myself from the flat or is your sexcapade come to a slow?”

 

“He will be tired and I’ve got work in the morning. You can stay up with us and watch tv until we go to bed. I promise nothing more than a few disgusting snogs and cuddling. You can join, if you please. We will make a Louis sandwich.”

 

“I like that idea but maybe I’ll just stay in. Thought about calling Greg over.”

 

“Louis, you need to stop with the one night stands and friends with benefits or late night booty calls. Find a person you enjoy spending time with and just--” Louis’ phone dinged, “Keep with them, okay?”

 

“Yeah, sure. Relationship and no sleeping around, got it.” Louis nodded as he opened his phone.

 

“Who’s that?”

 

****************************************

 

“Yeah, sure. Relationship and no sleeping around, got it.” Louis nodded as he opened his phone.

  
  


_**To: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**From: Harry Styles** _

_**Hey, you left your wallet in my car.** _

__****  
  


“Zayn, can you check that coat and see if my wallet is in there?” Louis asked as he patted his own pockets.

 

“Not in here.” He called.

  
  


**_To: Harry Styles_ **

**_From: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_Oh, shit. Thanks. Could we meet in the morning then? I’ve got your jacket, too._ **

****__  
  


Louis was kind of hoping to get to keep the jacket.

  
  


To: Louis Tomlinson

From: Harry Styles

I’m already on my way back, be there in 5 minutes.

 

**_To: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_From: Harry Styles_ **

**_I can bring it up._ **

****

**_To: Harry Styles_ **

**_From: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_You’re an angel._ **

 

“Zayn, go to your room.” Louis called to his friend whose head popped up at the command.

 

“Sorry, I wasn’t aware my mum was here.”

 

“Harry is bringing my wallet back and is gonna meet me at the door and I intend to see if he’s actually straight or not. Please.” Louis was checking his hair in the reflection of the microwave.

 

“Liam is going to be here soon, Lou.”

 

“Fuck, you’re right. What time is it?” Louis looked to the clock, 10:56.

 

“He’ll be here in about 15 or so. Think you can yank him into your bedroom before Li gets here? We’ll leave as soon as he does.” Zayn was trying to help his best friend get into a steady relationship.

 

“Okay, I don’t wanna kick you out but if you could leave now and tell Liam?” Louis was already going into his room to shove all the clothes he threw while getting ready into the closet. “Z, this is a chance for me to have a relationship.”

 

“If you want a relationship, fucking on the first date usually isnt a good thing.” Zayn was already putting his shoes on.

 

“I won’t fuck him but the vodka I’ll slip into his drink will fuck me.” Louis was checking to make sure that in fact, yes, they did have vodka, and Whisky.

 

“Be _careful_ , Lou.”

 

“You’re right. I’d rather be sober for our first fuck and I bet he would, too.” Louis was running 15 different places.

 

“You’re impo--” The doorbell rang, “I’m going to hide and I’ll run once you give the all-clear.”

 

“Thanks, babe!” Louis whisper-shouted. Swiftly running to the door, he opened it a bit too quickly. “Hey!”

 

“Hey.” Harry greeted with a smile and no wallet in hand.

 

“Do you wanna come in for a sec?” Louis opened the door wider and Harry stepped in.

 

“Yeah, why not?” Harry walked into the living room and saw the TV on Bad Education. “Love that show.”

 

“What--Oh, yeah, its great. Very unrealistic but hilarious.” Louis nodded as he approached the chair, “You want a drink or something?”

 

“Erm, sure.” Harry turned and smiled at Louis with those eyes that matched the color of the lamp in his room.

 

“We’ve got everything from milk to vodka to Coke to water to juice. Whats your poison?” Louis sauntered over to the fridge. How was he going to do this?

 

“Water is fine.” Harry replied, probably watching the TV but Louis wasn’t about to look.

 

“Bottled or filtered?”

 

“Filtered is fine.” Harry was so polite, this was going to kill Louis.

 

“Alright.” Louis concluded this was not going to happen so he poured himself a glass of vodka with ice to look like water and brought Harry his own water.

 

He was leaning on the couch when Louis returned and Louis was struggling for something to say when Harry spoke, “Where’s Zayn?”

 

“He’s spending the night with his boyfriend, Liam.” Louis took a very large swig of Vodka.

 

“Liam, the doctor from the hospital?”

 

“The very same.” Louis paused, trying to think of something to carry on the conversation. This was going awful.

 

“He’s nice.” Harry nodded to himself.

 

“How is Gemma doing? She called me earlier, but we didn’t really talk that long.”

 

“Why was she calling you?”

 

“Erm, survey for a school thing, ‘What's it like to be a writer?’ We set up a time to have coffee tomorrow after school. And to ask if I liked Thai.” Louis waved his other hand that wasn’t holding the distilled beverage that totally looked like water.

 

“Oh god, she asked if you liked Thai?” Harry asked, seeming mortified. He shook his head murmuring something about ‘Intrusive younger sisters. Can’t trust them to be discreet about anything.’

 

“Yeah, she’s sweet, though.”

 

“She is. Sometimes. I’ve been worrying about her a lot lately.” Harry confesses and Louis was not going to get laid from talking about Harry’s sister, but the topic seemed to hit a nerve.

 

“Understandable. That whole bridge incident had to give you quite the scare, huh?” Louis prompted, nudging Harry with his shoulder. “It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it, bring up bad memories and all.”

 

“No, it’s quite alright. Thanks by the way.” Harry said. Noticing Louis’s questioning expression, he continued. “Ever since Lunch on Saturday, Gemma seems a lot happier. She’s been more...bright? Not as closed off. I think your sarcastic optimism is wearing off on her.”

 

Louis snorted. “Optimist? Me? Pssh, no. I am the walking definition of ‘pessimist.’ But I’m glad my misunderstood pessimism is making her feel better, really. She’s a very nice girl, and I hated to see her in such a dark place. ‘S good she’s making progress.”

 

“Yea…” Harry trailed off, getting a faraway look in his eyes. Louis sympathized with him. If any of this happened to one of his sisters, he’s be a right mess. Harry was holding it together nicely, for someone to have been through a lot recently. Ah, well. Lead by example right?

 

“You know,” Louis began, “You’re pretty amazing. With all this, I mean. Your sister just tried to end her life, hell, if it was me, I’d be a wreck. It’s really inspirational how well you keep it together, you know? With all the pressure of work and all, and on top of that, having to try to prevent this from happening again? That’s pretty damn inspirational, Harry.”

 

Harry let out a harsh laugh. “Guess I must be a pretty good actor, then.” Harry explained, meeting Louis’s eyes. “Because I’m a fucking wreck up here, mate.” Harry pointed to his head. He sighed, his shoulders deflating. “I can’t lose it. Then she’ll have no one to turn to. If that happened, I don’t think I could ever forgive myself. She’s not blaming me per say, but she did make it clear that she didn’t talk to me because she didn’t feel comfortable and thats basically the same thing.” With every word, Harry looked more and more upset, and it broke Louis’s heart a little.

 

“I can’t help but blame myself, you know? Just like, if I had been a better guardian, a better brother, then none of this would have happened. She would have felt that she could come talk to me, and we would have worked it out, I just….I regret it every day that I was so absorbed in work or whatever, that she felt that she couldn’t tell me what she was feeling, that I would judge her. Hopefully, she sees now how much I love her, and I hope she understands that she can talk to me about anything in the world and it would be okay. I would never--” Harry’s breath hitches and, were those tears? No, they couldn’t possibly be tears.

 

“I would never, ever, make her feel lesser because of her problems. I just--I want to be a better brother than what I have been. Because I--I love her s-so much…” And now Harry was full on sobbing. Shit. He awkwardly tried to nudge Harry over, without coming off as rude. It wasn’t working though, as Harry was too caught up in his emotional breakdown to notice Louis’s light shoves.

 

He gave up (not like his big bum and Harry’s long legs could fit in that single chair anyway), and plopped right down on Harry’s lap. He wrapped his shorter arms around Harry’s broad shoulders and pulled his head to the crook of his neck, near his collarbone.

 

He hear Harry’s muffled babbles of: ‘terrible’, ‘why couldn’t I be better?’ ‘I’m sorry, Gemma.’ ‘I’ll protect you next time, I promise.’, ‘can’t let this happen again...’, which was just utter bullshit in Louis’s opinion. He knew it was just the hysteria unearthing Harry’s insecurities.. So, he sat there. he sat there as Harry cried, letting his emotions out, rubbing the poof on his head (which at this point, had come out of the little ponytail it was in earlier.)

 

When Harry finally calmed down a bit, Louis pulled away. He felt a bit guilty, considering he was the one who brought up Gemma in the first place. He should have know it would be a sore spot. He held Harry’s shoulders at arms length apart, fixing his gaze on Harry’s watery eyes.

 

“Harry. You are the be--no don’t look down. Look at me. Okay. You are one of the most--dammit Harry, listen to me!” Louis demanded, grabbing Harry’s chin and tilting it in his direction. His gaze was still fixed downward. “Come on, Harry. Look at me.” he said in a ginger tone. “You are the most empathetic and nurturing person I’ve ever met. You care so much about her and you’re truly amazing, alright?”

 

Harry’s eyes were beginning to dry as Louis brought him into his chest and ran one of his hands through his hair while the other rubbed his shoulder. “I’m sorry for breaking down.”

 

“Really, it isn’t a big deal.” Louis’ voice was soft and calming. “‘S not healthy to keep that stuff bottled up. I should know.”

 

“Thanks. I just hope Gemma can forgive me…” Harry stated, his gaze falling again.

 

“Well, if for some ridiculous reason she doesn’t, then I forgive you. You’re forgiven Harry, for only being Christina Perri.” Louis adds, trying to lighten the mood. It proves to be somewhat effective, as Harry let’s out a hoarse chuckle at his bad joke.

 

“Actually I’m proper knackered. Crying really does take a lot, huh?” Harry said with a yawn. “Better get going, Gem’s gonna wonder where I am.” Harry said, but made no move to get up. He might have been imagining things, but he thought that he felt Harry snuggle closer. It was getting quite late, and Louis was pretty tired…

 

Oh, right. I forgot to give Zayn the cue to leave. Probably found his way out...

  
  


****************************************

 

Louis woke up to a bright flash in his eyes. He opened them but had to close them again due to another bright flash.

 

“The hell?” Louis wondered groggily, starting to sit up. He stopped when he felt a weight on his chest. He looked down. Oh shit.

 

He looked up to a smirking Zayn, his phone in hand, and a sleeping lawyer on his chest. “Please tell me you did not just do what I think you did.” Louis pleaded already feeling a headache coming on despite only having a sip of vodka. Zayn’s smirk widened, and Louis brought a palm to his forehead.

 

“Yup. Taken, posted, and tagged on twitter.”

 

“Zayn, you fucking twat! Thank god you’re a nobody on twitter.” Louis said, turning to face his fuming friend again. He sniggered at his expression.

 

“Hey! I have 607--” Zayn began, but was cut off by Louis.

 

“600 out of what? Seven billion? Come on mate, that’s a bit pitiful compared to my 2.1 Million.” Louis grinned.

 

“Fuck you, I’m going to work and Liam is still sleeping.” Zayn shoved his shoulder. “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m out.” Zayn said, his eyes trailing over Harry, who was still asleep on top of him as they whispered back and forth, completely obvlious to them. Louis got the gist of what he was implying.

 

“Why I would never--” Louis was cut off by Zayn’s scoff.

 

“Oh come off it mate. Last night you were making plans to--”

 

“Shh! What if can hear what we’re saying?” Louis whispered. Zayn gave him a blank stare.

 

“He’s asleep. Anyways, be responsible. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Zayn said, grabbing his keys and wallet from the coffee table. “I’ll be back at seven. Gonna go to Tesco’s to get things for dinner.

 

“Wait, Zayn!” Louis whisper-called. Zayn stopped in his tracks and turned his head to face Louis, raising a brow. “Go tell Liam to come out with clothes on! I have no interest in seeing what he’s got in the sack.”

 

“No.” Zayn said simply, shutting the door. Some friends Louis had.

 

“So he thinks I’m stupid? Good to know.” Louis jumped at the groggy voice, turning back around to face Harry. He opened his eyes to look at Louis, a smirk on his face.

 

“Wait--you were awake this whole time?” Louis questioned, glaring down at Harry. Harry gave him a smug grin in return. It kind of made Louis want to crawl away and die.

 

“Well, yes. I’ve been awake for about 20 minutes, going in and out of sleep. Woke up properly when Zayn was taking a picture.” Harry was still resting his head on Louis’ chest, his hands around Louis’ waist and it was a bit of a compromising position.

 

“Why didn’t you just get up? I mean theres a bed in the other room if you wanted to finish sleeping. Zayn leaves for work at 7 every morning so it’s at least that time.” Louis racked his brain, trying to make the little back pain he was experiencing to go away. Sleeping on top of somebody’s lap and having them leaning their head onto your chest is not comfortable.

 

“There was a sleeping man on top of me.” He deadpanned. “So,” Harry started, “What was this ‘thing’ you were planning last night?” Harry asked, raising his brow in Louis’s direction.

 

“Murder. I was planning on stabbing you in the throat and burning your remains.” Louis said, feigning innocence. He quickly stood up, stretching his sore muscles. “So, what would you like to eat for breakfast? You have the option of cereal, burnt eggs, or burnt toast.” Louis inquired, smoothly (not) changing the subject.

 

“Oh this is not over. Actually, I was planning on making you breakfast to say thanks for...you know…” Harry said, shaking his head. “So, the question is, what would you like for breakfast?” Harry asked, also standing.

 

He meandered to the kitchen, sorting through the cabinets and opening the refridgerator. “All this food and my options were eggs, burnt toast, or cereal?”

 

“Burnt eggs. And technically anything I make is not natural. I would be scared to eat it or feed it to someone. Murder is illegal.” Louis reasoned.

 

“Wow. Okay. How about apple pancakes, scrambled eggs, and some turkey bacon? You have all of the stuff, I can make it from scratch.” Harry suggested. Louis could quite possibly marry him.

 

“Sounds lovely. I can sit on the counter and make your job harder, if you’d like.”

 

“Shoo. No children in the kitchen when cooking.” Harry teased, and no. Louis was not a child. He was a successful writer with his own--with his own money.

 

“Says the younger one.”

 

“Heeey.” Harry draws out. Louis just flips him the bird.

 

“Who’s the child now?” Louis joked, sitting back on the counter. Harry shook his head at Louis’s actions.

 

“Still you.” Harry said. One moment, he was standing up straight, and the next, his view was tilted sideways before he was met with a nice view of Harry’s bum. It was short lived, however, because a few moments later, he plopped down on the couch.

 

“Did you just pick me up firemen style and throw me on the couch? How blunt.” Louis deadpanned, and Harry chuckled.

 

“Now stay. Doesn’t All at Sea come on at this time? Watch that. Breakfast will be done in a bit.” Harry said, turning to go back to the kitchen.

 

“Twat.” Louis mumbled-but-not-quite-mumbled.

 

“I ‘eard that!”

 

“You were meant to!”

  
  


Just when Louis was about to die of hunger, Harry called out: “Breakfast is ready!” Louis all but races to get to the kitchen, almost knocking down a sleepy Liam.

 

“Oh, Hi Liam. Aren’t you s’posed to be at work?” Louis questioned.

 

“Nah, I’ve got the day off. Do I smell...pancakes? You cooked pancakes? And the flat isn’t burnt down? I must be dreaming. Probably am.” Liam rambles, and Louis puts a hand over his mouth.

 

“To answer your questions in chronological order: yes, no, no, no. Harry spent the night and he’s cooking breakfast.”

 

“Oh yeah! I remember that, came in and you two were on the couch cuddling. Took a few pictures.”

  
“Delete them. Now c’mon. Let’s go eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tease.... I promise there will be smut soon. So sorry for milking it. But it's gonna be the best when i finally post it. Also, if you LOVED the sarcastic humor in this please gives a kudos I'm really proud of it. :)
> 
> (Same deal, 75 Kudos and we get the next chapter up.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY IM SORRY THIS IS LATE I WAS AN ITIOT WHO THOUGHT 3 AP CLASSES WAS A GOOD IDEA LOVE YOU LOVLIES ENJOY THE SMUT.

Chapter 9

  
  
  


“This is...disturbing.” Perrie said. Zayn turned to face her, arching his brow.

 

“Pez, we’re homicide detectives. Everything we see is disturbing.” Zayn said sarcastically. “It’s kind of an occupational hazard.”

 

“I know, it’s basically in the job description, but this is just...weird. Haven’t had one of these freaky ones since 2012.” Perrie said, shrugging. She put on a pair of blue latex gloves, and turned to face George, the lead medical examiner on the Pathology unit. “So, what’ve we got here?”

 

“I can help with that.” a voice said from behind. Zayn turned to see Aiden. “We’ve ID’d the body as a Mr. James Kasher. Works at the Nando’s a few blocks away. See that lady over there?” Aiden asked, pointing at a small, frightened looking woman being comforted by an official. “That’s Ms. Lancaster. She had a funeral scheduled for today, so she came a bit early to set up. She asked to see the land, and saw it had been tampered with. She demanded they dig it up, and found a body there. Freaked out and called the police. They called us. So we’re here now. I’ll let you take it from here, George.”

 

George nodded. “Follow me.” he instructed. He led them to a tombstone, pulling out his clipboard with his notes. “Cause of death is undetermined, but I’m guessing it’s asphyxia. He was drugged though, but I doubt that was what killed ‘im. There’s no physical evidence, and in correspondence to where the victim was found, it seems like the most logical explanation.” He relayed. “Based on the body temperature and rate of decomposition, which has barely begun, I’d say the murder happened within the last eighteen hours. I can get a more specific window once I get back to the lab, though.”

 

“Thanks George.” Zayn said, skimming the crowd to look for Aiden. When he spotted him, he called his name. “Aiden!” Zayn yelled, waving his hand. Aiden met his gaze, and Zayn beckoned him. He walked over. “Got any evidence, or a weapon?” Zayn questioned. Aiden nodded.

 

“Yea, a bottle of Rohypnol was left in the bushes over there, but the prints were wiped clean.” Aiden says, holding up a plastic bag in which said bottle was contained.

 

“Yea, George told me about that. I’m going to go collect statements from the owners and the witness.” Zayn declared, making his way to the shivering woman. She looked so tired, and Zayn felt sympathy for her. She had to already be shaken up by her husband’s death, and now this?

 

He felt a little bad when he asked for her account. She pretty much gave the same story as Aiden, with just a little more detail. She directed him to the founders; he collected their side as well. When Perrie was finished gathering similar information, they left for the precinct. When he got back to his cubicle, he looked up the information of James’s next of kin.

 

“Hello? Mrs. Kasher? James Kasher’s mother?” Zayn asked, drumming his fingers on the desk.

 

“This is she.” A dainty voice answered.

 

“This is Zayn Malik, with the homicide department of the London Police Service.”

 

“LPS? What’s happened?” She asked, her voice raising a few decibels. Zayn’s always hated this part most.

 

“Erm, Well I’m sorry to inform you, but James’s body was found this afternoon at Soul’s Haven Cemetery.” Zayn said, wincing at the way her breathing abruptly stopped. She let out a strangled noise. “We need you to confirm the ID.”

 

“What d’ya mean his body was found!?” She exclaimed, her voice inching on hysteria.

 

“Well…” Zayn started, explaining the sequence of events. He tried to ignore the way her sobs became more and more wild.

 

“I don’t--I--When--When do you think I can come see his b-body?” She choked out. Zayn explained that she could come at whatever worked for her schedule. “Can I come over a little later today? Around six?”

 

“That can be arranged. I’m very sorry for your loss.” Zayn said. There was no response as the line went dead. He sighed. The perks of being in homicide. He stood up from his desk, stretching for a moment, before going across the hall to Perrie.

 

“James Kasher’s mother is going to stop by later to confirm the body. She’ll be here around six or so.”

 

“Okay. I’ll handle it. Shame isn’t it? The lad was only eighteen. Did you hear anything back yet?” Perrie asked, swiveling in her chair.

 

“Not yet. I was just getting ready to go down to the Forensics Lab.” Zayn answered.

 

“‘Kay. I’ll let you know about the ID after she leaves.”

 

“Alright, be back in a bit, Pez.” Zayn called, using his pet name--that she hated and he fucking knew it, but her reactions were always funny--for her, pouting when she just mumbled a simple ‘Have fun!’.

  
  


******************************

  
  


He opened the door to the acrid stench of disinfectants. Zayn wrinkled his nose, detouring around the various tables covered in bodies. He found George near the back, examining the newest addition.

 

“Hey Zayn.” George greeted, never taking his eyes off his subject. Zayn returned his greeting with a polite nod, even though he couldn’t tell if George saw it or not.

 

“Mr. Shelley,” Zayn said, knowing full well that he despised being called by his last name. “Found anything new?” He asked, walking over to stand by the Pathologist.

 

“Yea,” George confirmed, “I did some bloodwork and found out the that cause of death was in fact, not the Rohypnol, just like I thought. It was suffocation.” George stated. He pulled his tray, cluttered with various medical instruments, towards Zayn and himself. He beckoned Zayn closer, and he leaned in, looking through the lens along with his coworker.

 

“D’ya see these small bruises along his forearm and collarbone?” George inquired, gesturing with a probe. Zayn nodded, taking note of the tiny blemishes. “They look to be finger shaped, almost--almost like the victim was grabbed. See how they all arch? They resemble the marks a hand would leave if it was gripping tightly.”

 

Zayn looked at his own hand, comparing the position of his fingers to that marks. “You’re right. Did you see if you could find anything?”

 

George shook his head. “No. I tried, and only found the residue of isopropanol. Basically, the prints were wiped with rubbing alcohol.” the pathologist explained.

 

“Damn.” Zayn cursed under his breath. “So there’s no evidence, then.” It wasn’t a question, but George answered anyway.

 

“Doesn’t seem like it. Looks like this one got away. Sorry, Zayn.” George apologized, actual remorse in his words.

 

“To hell with that. I’m going to find this bastard and put them in their place.” He promised. That was always a problem of Zayn’s: getting too emotional during cases. But he was damn good at his job, and he knew it.

 

“If I find anything, you’ll be the first to know.”

 

“Thanks George. Keep looking!” Zayn encouraged. On his way back to the first floor, he wondered. Where is the connection?

 

Zayn sighed. This was going to be a long day.

  
  
  


Turns out, there was no connection. Not a single fucking clue. Zayn was pissed by the time he got back to the flat, remembering how wrong everything went. He was sure he could find something if he looked hard enough. Once again, not a Single. Fucking. Thing.

 

Mrs. Kasher had arrived at six on the dot, bawling her eyes out when Perrie escorted her back from the lab. They had to console her, that was a job in itself already. Then, they failed at finding anything, which obviously, made Zayn pissed.

 

So when he got home, he threw his bag and coat on the table, turned on the TV, resigned himself to the couch, and took a very well deserved, and much needed nap.

  
  
  


*****************************************

  
  
  


“Hey!” Gemma called to Lana at her first official day back, well-rested, and a colorful shirt with some choice embroidery, ‘I don’t wanna talk about it.’ She thought of the idea around 11 pm, and after running down to a Sainsbury for some needles and thread. Took her several hours but she thought it looked poetic. She had the time because Harry wasn’t showing up and after about 1 am rolled around, she had finished and decided to go to bed.

 

“Well if it isn’t Gemma Styles. What a pleasure to see your lovely face, my dear.” Lana spun around, wearing a skirt and some thin tights with a school jumper and Gem wished that she could have that type of fashion sense.

 

She, herself, was adorned in a large green cardigan with two yellow stripes on each bicep, school issue, and her normal white button up, buttoned to the collar and the same skirt, but Lana always seemed to make it look fabulous, but before she could dwell on jealousy, Gem remembered the words of her therapist,

 

‘You’re a teenager. You’re insecure, and think everyone else is better. Nobody has high self-esteem in Sixth form. Watch the other kids. They’re playing with the hems of their shirts and jumpers and fidgeting with their fringe. I guarantee you that every single one of them has problems.’

 

It made her look around as she replied. “I’ve decided to live my life, and fuck everything standing in my way.” She declared as she saw the second year boy who sometimes hangs out with their group in the morning, and occasionally offered her tea. He was sweet, and was holding his mug, playing with the rim, looking at his feet and she sighed, somebody else was nervous.

 

“I’m proud. Lets have a go inside, hm?” Lana took her hands and squeezed them, beginning to lead Gemma away from the morning bustle of kids milling around outside before the bell rang.

 

“Actually, I think I’m just going to go back to normalcy. I’ve been gone for 3 weeks and I’ve missed everyone like hell.” Gemma began to gain her confidence as they walked towards the group they were apart of. The boy with is daily coffee mug was Spencer, Jesy who had red-violet hair, Jaymi who wore too much cologne and shaved the sides and back of his head, Celine who was hopelessly flirting with Spencer and Jaymi, Cara who was dating Jaymi, and finally, Jordan, the metrosexual whose girlfriend was bisexual and a model.

 

“Gemma!” Cara began running towards her, blonde hair whipping around as she bounded into a hug. “Bug, you can’t leave us for so long.”

 

“Ease off, alright darling?” Lana patted her back, realizing that Gemma was going to have a panic attack if something became too much, like 7 people swarming around her.

 

“We missed you, babe.” Jesy was petting her hair as she was accepted into the chatting circle.

 

“Thanks. What did I miss?” Gemma turned around to look outside of the gathering and to give them a subtle look at the back of her embroidered shirt.

 

“Nothing, really. Jaymi and Cara managed to get each other off in the middle of assembly.” Spencer volunteered.

 

“How did you two manage that?” Gemma sighed out in relief, it wasn’t as bad as previously expected. She was with friends and thats all that mattered.

 

“Well it was packed because there were the upcoming kids who were visiting, and we had volunteered our seats when they came in, so we were sitting in the back corner. Jaymi got his hand on my thigh and slipped it--”

 

“Alright I’m not interested. You were in the back of the room and slipped hands into private places.” Gemma squeezed her eyes, trying to rid the visual from her brain.

 

“They did oral behind the curtains.” Jordan corrected.

 

“And almost got caught when Jaymi finished and moaned.” Jesy pointed out.

 

“I did a stretch and moaned for their benefit.” Spencer spoke after a sip from his tea.

 

“Well then. I missed a lot.” Gemma smiled slightly at everyone.

 

“So did you go to the nuthouse?” Celine asked and Gemma remembered why she hated her.

 

“Fuck off, Celine.” Spencer growled at the same time as Lana spoke, “Celine, please leave.” As well as Jesy put her arm defensively around Gemma’s waist.

 

“No, it’s fine. I didn’t, Celine.” She paused, “But because I jumped off a bridge doesn’t change who I am in the least. I’m still the same although now I’m officially diagnosed with clinical depression. I was depressed long before then, but it was confirmed by a medical professional. Any other questions can be directed to the back of my shirt.”

 

Celine was fish-mouthing as Gemma breathed in, trying to stay calm. She wasn’t going to let Celine, who began to walk away, ruin anything.

 

“You okay?” Lana asked like it was really a question.

 

“Yeah, fantastic! Should we be heading to class? It’s already 8:20.” Gemma changed the subject as they made their way to class.

  
  


******************************

 

Louis was very tired after breakfast and Harry left before he could kiss him or anything. After a cold shower, he drove to the station where Zayn was working and finished his training and his carrying license was notarized and sent in for approval.

 

He had a few hours to kill before meeting Gemma for coffee, so he just packed his laptop into his carrying case and was on his way to the shop she had given him the details about. It proved nice enough, so he ordered a chai tea and sat down to write.

 

Louis sighed as he tried to think, his mind blocking out after writing 9 pages. He often gets writers block without inspiration and would have gotten up to leave but there wasn’t enough time to get his mind at ease before he was due to meet Gemma.

 

He could just text her and tell her he was going to be late, but when he pulled out his phone, it was at 8% and he didn’t bring his charger.

 

“Excuse me,” He called politely to the redhead with the pixie cut and elephant tattoo on her shoulder, “Jackie?” He asked as she got closer and he read her name-tag, “I’ve got to pop out for a quick minute to do something, but I’m meeting a girl here in about 30 minutes. Do you mind telling her I’ll be right back? I would text her but my phone is dying.”

 

“Sure! What does she look like?” She smile brightly and Louis noticed she had her lip pierced, but had put in a clear stud for work, probably.

 

“About 5’ 7” or 8”, long brown hair with the tips dyed blonde. Probably wearing a school uniform and has green eyes, I think.” Louis tried to remember if both Styles siblings had the same color eyes.

 

“Whats her name?” Jackie was reaching out for his empty cup, “I’ll take this for you.”

 

“Gemma.” Louis responded as he began to pack up his things: a laptop and his phone.

 

“Think she came in here the other day, writes beautiful poetry.” Jackie was softly smiling.

 

“Alright then! Thank you so much, Jackie.” Louis reached out his hand to shake hands in thanks.

 

“You’re welcome…”

 

“Louis.”

 

“You’re welcome, Louis.” She shook his hand before he headed out the door and she went back to whatever baristas do.

 

The sunlight was nice, and he passed a park a few blocks back so he ventured out into the world, and there were kids at the park. He didn’t mind kids, they weren’t being overly loud, and he found a nice cement table and bench, so he began writing, and the words flowed like warm milk down a sore throat; soothing and lovely.

 

He lost track of time, as often people do when they’re engrossed in writing a beautiful chapter, but soon found it again, 4 minutes after he was supposed to meet Gemma. That was okay, Jackie told her, most likely, at least he hoped.

 

He had turned off his phone, to save the little bit of battery he had left. When he turned it on to check if he had any texts, he was a bit surprised to see that he actually didn’t have any messages. Which he should be used to, being that he only talks to his three friends, Eleanor, and most recently, the Styles siblings, more Harry than Gemma, and the occasional smiley from Niall. He used to text Liam and Zayn, but they were too far up each other’s asses to ever reply. Pricks.

 

“Louis!” Gemma called to him once he had pushed open the wood-framed glass door, and looked around for Gemma.

 

“Hello, dear!” Louis greeted her warmly because he was a good person.

 

“How have you been?” Gemma inquired as she rose from the comfily padded chair in the corner with a table and another matching chair, which was occupied by Jackie.

 

“I’ve been good! Had a nice little writing today, got a carrying license for my gun, and your brother made me breakfast.” Louis smiled to Jackie who was rising as he hugged Gemma.

  
  


“I was just keeping her company, you guys have a nice date!” She was very cheery.

 

“Oh, this isn’t--” He fumbled his words, “I’m gay.” Very nice, Louis. Full of the sophistication of a _Betty Trask award winner_.

 

“Oh, well then have a lovely platonic meeting.” She went away before either had replied.

 

They sat down after Louis had ordered another Chai Tea Latte, and a scone. Gemma had already bought herself a cuppa. “So you wanna hear my ‘Big Gay Story?’”

 

“If you don't mind.” She took a sip of her drink.

 

“Do you wanna write this down or do you have a good memory?” Louis was kind, of course. (Not because he wanted to fuck her big brother, certainly not.)

 

“I’ve got a pretty decent memory.” Gemma pulled out a pen and notepad anyways. She just wanted to hear his story, because she was a bit confused, and she could submit it for extra credit.

 

“Alright. Well basically, I was 15 or 16 when I started to date, and I had never felt butterflies when I was talking to a girl, but an attractive male, there was a whole nest inside of my gastro-intestinal track. I figured it was just because I wanted to impress my peers. Then… I --” Louis paused, how does he put that he got a boner after watching gay porn? “I realized that my preference was more towards males, and it was confusing, you know?”

 

“I guess.” Gemma was concentrated on writing.

 

“And one of my mates had come out as Pansexual and we were at a party, both of us intoxicated, and I kissed him and realized I liked kissing him a lot more than kissing girls, and the rest is history. Although coming out was a big thing..” Louis told her the long story of how his mother actually didn’t find out until she found him in a compromising situation with a boy (Blowing his brains out).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry don't kill me theres alot of love in the next few also 80 kudos then the next chapter goes up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babes! SOooooo... I've got a challenge. We don't post the next chapter until 100 kudos. But I know you guys can do this! Submit this fic to any sites you can and share the hell out of it and you're gonna have chapter 11 by Wednesday!!! :)
> 
> ALso: ANGST

Chapter 10

 

Louis and Gemma parted ways after they talked for a bit about frivolous things like Louis’ drunken escapades (There were 6 that he shared with her, although that's about one percent of his experience.), Gemma going back to school, and just nice things.

 

When he got home, Zayn was slung over the couch with the TV lightly buzzing at a low volume, illuminating his tight features as he slept, not so gracefully. His legs hung off the couch with his face smushed against the couch at an angle at which Louis was debating on moving him so she wouldn’t suffocate.

 

He let the sleeping lion lay, going into the kitchen to fix some dinner, and he wasn’t a bad cook, just tended to ‘smoke’ things. Including the microwave but that was because he was re-heating a burrito and it was wrapped in foil.

 

There was a stir-fry in the freezer, all he had to do was throw it in a pan and stir and fry it. Thats easy enough and then Zayn will have a meal to eat when he wakes up. Louis saw him when he went to get his papers from the station but didn’t bother stopping to say a greeting, the man was slumped over with his hands in his hair, obviously distressed.

 

He was ripping open the package of stir-fry to pour into the pan when Zayn’s phone rang and the sleeping beauty was awake, “Yeah?” Louis decided it was best if he didn’t interrupt the conversation. “I was taking a nap, but I’m awake.” … “No, George said that it was wiped clean.” … “Oh, did you ask Mrs. Kasher to come in tomorrow? Good.” “It’s late, Pez. Don’t go there--Fine, I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Let me just…” Zayn turned to the kitchen where there was now the sound of a sizzling pan and Louis gave a smile and a wave.

“I think Lou is making dinner.” Louis made a nod to Zayn that there would be enough for three. “Come over and have dinner with us if you haven’t--” “Perrie get your arse over here, then we can go to his flat and check it out.” “I don’t know what we are having.” He looked to Louis for a response.

 

“Stir fry.” He called from his perch, leaning against the counter with his arms folded as the mixture defrosted.

 

“Stir fry.” “I think he made it from a package, don’t worry.” “Alright see you in a bit.” “You too, babe.” Zayn closed the phone and rose, stretching his arms.

 

“I didn’t wanna wake you but decided dinner might be nice.” Louis mentioned, taking a wooden spoon from the cooking utensils drawer and pushing around the contents of the pan.

 

“You’re truly an angel.” Zayn took a bottle of water from the fridge, chugging it down.

 

“What was Perrie going on about?” Louis asked when he had emptied the water bottle.

 

“There was a body found in the cemetery and it was cleaned so well that we haven’t got a single lead. She wants to go to his flat to find any clues.” Zayn muttered as he took a whiff of the stir fry. “Smells amazing.”

 

“Thanks.” Louis prided, taking out three plates, “Get the silverware?” and Zayn obliged as Louis talked again, “Did you talk to his family at all? Friends?”

 

“His mother ID-ed the body but was too hysterical to answer any questions so she’s gonna come in tomorrow morning. Might go in, too. I don’t think I want the weekend crew handling this case. Whoever did this was prepared and did a good job. Brilliant place to hide a body.” He leaned against the counter casually as they talked. “Wanna come in with me to observe?”

 

“I’ve got a book signing tour starting tomorrow. Eleanor just told me this morning after Harry left and I was sitting with Liam.” Louis sighed, “It’s just a 6 day, 3 towns thing,  Oxford, then Birmingham, then Cambridge.”

 

“Bring me with you?” Zayn asked sarcastically, “I need to stay on with this case. Somebody this experience may have killed before. Suppose I’ll have a mountain of cases at my desk, looking for something related.”

 

“I wish I could. Just Eleanor, myself, and a lot of transportation vehicles. Also promotional cocktail parties, I’m actually quite excited about that bit.” Louis went to mix the pan again, “I’m sure I’ll be able to handle those.”

 

“Ah yes, the alcoholic writer in his element at a cocktail party.” Zayn nodded, half-joking.

 

“‘m not an alcoholic. I’ve just got the cravings of alcohol like an Irishman.” Louis was also half-joking.

 

“You don’t even like beer that much, mate. Try a russian, since every drink you intake has vodka in it.”

 

“Not even gonna try to deny that one, you’ve got me there, mate.” Louis shrugged and pulled out a bottle of vodka, “It’s lovely to get lost in those clear glassy eyes.”

 

“Would you like to have a moment alone with Skyy there?” Zayn propositioned as Louis pulled out some Coke and a glass, pouring wayyy more vodka than Coke into the glass.

 

“I would, actually. We plan to have a long night of drunken sex.” Louis deadpanned.

 

“Should I just not come back? Planning to call Greg over again?”

 

“I think I might. Pretty sure Harry is straight.” Louis decided. There were plenty of opportunities this morning, and he didn’t take any of them.

 

“Sorry, mate. I’ll just go to Liam’s. But this is the last time I’m allowing you to have casual sex. You need to stop this game and find somebody you want to fall asleep next to, and actually want them to stay and cuddle in the morning, man.” Zayn warned and that was the last they spoke before Perrie arrived and they ate before the detectives left.

  


Louis woke up with a sore ass and a headache the next morning. He had called Greg and they had very drunk and rough sex. He had left last night, and Eleanor was calling Louis to pick him up for their little promo tour at 10 am.

 

It was 9:12, so he had time to throw a few items into a bag and shower quickly.

 

The first night was nice. Quite the crowd for his signing and a large and more legal crowd for the cocktail party in Oxford. He enjoyed his alcoholic urges, falling into the hotel bed at 2 am, fully smashed and not feeling the next morning when he woke up to answer the phone.

 

“El, its--” he glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed, “10:43 am. My next signing isn’t until 2. I’ve got time.”

 

“Erm, I’m sorry is this the wrong..” It wasn’t Eleanor, it was the kid from that Italian restaurant the other night.

 

“Oh, sorry, I thought you were my publicist, I’m sorry, mate.” Louis apologized, adjusting his voice and sitting up from his strewn position in the bed.

 

“It’s fine… I’m Ashton, your waiter from Delizi, you gave me your number to meet up sometime?” His voice was timid and nervous.

 

“Yes! Sorry, very long night and I’m a bit grumpy at her.” Louis again apologized.

 

“Is this a bad time? I should’ve called you later but this is--”

 

“It’s fine, don't worry. I’m actually in Oxford right now, then Cambridge, and lastly Birmingham. Would you like to meet up next week for lunch?” Louis racked his brain… It was Sunday? Okay so he would be back… Friday? “Or Brunch? Next Sunday?”

 

“Erm, can I check with Luke on that one and get back to you?” He was so polite.

 

“Sure! Bring a few friends if you like, I’ll even pay. Having brunch with a lot of Uni students!” Louis was feeling generous.

 

“Uh, okay! I’ll see about that. I know my friend Jackie is a big--” Ashton was now doing the same, racking his brain, “When is a good time to call you about that?”

 

“Just text me. I will be more likely to text back later if I miss it because I’m not always able to talk.” Louis tried to even remember if he had called Zayn to tell him he got to Oxford safe last night.

 

“Sure, alright well thank you, again, Mr. Tomlinson.” Louis could tell he was smiling.

 

“My name is Louis, I’m not old enough for surnames yet. Have a lovely day, Ashton.” Louis waited for the kid to say goodbye and he hung up, electing to text Zayn, seeing he had a message from Harry as well as Liam and Zayn and Niall.

 

_**To: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**From: Niall Horan** _

_**Where are you? Li and Zayn are worried.** _

__

_**To: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**From: Liam Payne** _

_**Zayn said you didn’t call him.** _

__

_**To: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**From: Zayn Mailk** _

_**Hey are you there?** _

__

_**To: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**From: Zayn Malik** _

_**Lou, you okay?** _

__

_**To: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**From: Zayn Malik** _

_**I’m calling Eleanor, asshole. You better be okay.** _

__

_**To: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**From: Zayn Malik** _

_**Liam and I are gonna make love on your bed again.** _

__

_**To: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**From: Harry Styles** _

_**Hey thanks for not making Thursday night and Friday morning weird… Maybe I need a shrink too! x** _

 

Louis smiled at the last one, deciding to call Zayn instead of replying to Harry yet.

 

“We thought you car crashed.” Liam answered.

 

“Are you two in my bed? And where is Zayn? Don’t tell me you’ve switched the cop and doctor kink and now you’re the cop and he’s the victim, tied up in handcuffs.” Louis was quickfire.

 

“How do you-- he’s being a good boyfriend and making me a cuppa.” Louis heard a smooch and Zayn spoke, “We fucked slow and loud on your bed, arse.”

 

“I was getting cocktails.” Louis managed a weak defense.

 

“I thought you wanted Greg’s cocktail?”

 

“You said I’ve got to be in a serious relationship now. Friday night was my last fuck with anybody who I haven’t confessed my love for.” Louis was a bit offended, “Might end up marrying Eleanor. At least she  likes and understands me.”

 

“You’re too gay to marry her. Unless you had an open marriage and just used her for emotional support.” Zayn retorted, “Liam says it would be easier to marry Greg for the sex and then have Eleanor for an emotional affair.”

 

“Whatever. I just called to let you know I’m alive, and get mad at you for fucking on my bed. I’m ordering a new one and you’re going to buy me new sheets and pillows and even a new teddy bear for the center.”

 

“Alright, we do owe you that. Have fun promoting Joined.” Zayn hung up and Louis took his phone away from his ear. He decided that even if Harry was straight, he could still have a good friend. Niall was straight and he was very good friends. Even asked about Louis’ sex life.

__

_**To: Harry Styles** _

_**From: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**No problem! Everyone needs a good cry. Thanks for breakfast. (You don’t need a therapist because of one crying session over a traumatic event.)** _

 

Louis decided to take a shower and queued up some music on his phone before hopping into the shower before his signing. He got out to see another text from Harry.

 

**_To: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_From: Harry Styles_ **

**_You’re right, I’ll just need to talk to you everytime I feel sad x_ **

 

These kisses that Harry was leaving after every text was making Louis wonder if he was wrong about the straightness.

__

_**To: Harry Styles** _

_**From: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**I’m always available.** _

__

_**He put out a feeler to see if maybe Harry was gay.** _

__

_**To: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**From: Harry Styles** _

_**How about tomorrow night for dinner and maybe a few non-alcoholic drinks? I promise not to cry. :) xx** _

 

_**To: Harry Styles** _

_**From: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**No alcohol?** _

 

_**To: Harry Styles** _

_**From: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**I’m sorry, when I meant I was available, I meant anytime after this Friday (Out of town for promotions)** _

 

_**To: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**From: Harry Styles** _

_**:( Alright. I guess I can do something on Saturday night. Although you should clarify your operating hours before informing a customer.** _

 

_**To: Harry Styles** _

_**From: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**Are you going to pay me to go out with you?** _

 

_**To: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**From: Harry Styles** _

_**No! I was making a lame joke, but I will if I have to. x** _

__

_**To: Harry Styles** _

_**From: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**You don’t have to but I accept other forms of payment, not just cash.** _

 

_**To: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**From: Harry Styles** _

_**If it is required, then I guess so. ;)** _

__

_**To: Harry Styles** _

_**From: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**Like credit cards.. cheques… sexual favours** _

 

Louis held his breath before sending that, he was about to go into the signing when he sent it and told himself he didn’t want to look at it until before the cocktail party.

 

**_To: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_From: Harry Styles_ **

**_That can be arranged. xx_ **

 

Louis stepped right to the bar at the cocktail party after reading that, “Vodka. 2 shots.” He didn’t reply until he had thrown both of them back.

 

_**To: Harry Styles** _

_**From: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**I might have to cut my promotion short if we are using my preferred method of payment.** _

__

_**To: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**From: Harry Styles** _

_**Saturday night, I’ll pick you up at 9. xxx** _

__

_**To: Harry Styles** _

_**From: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**I’ll be expecting payment.** _

__

_**To: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**From: Harry Styles** _

_**Before or after?** _

__

_**To: Harry Styles** _

_**From: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**Before and after. I’m intaking large amounts of alcohol so I’m going to turn off my phone to save the drunken texts. Have a lovely night, darling.** _

  


“Zayn I made a huge mistake.” Louis told Zayn when he answered on Thursday night.

 

“What did you do? Do I need to make a call to Birmingham penitentiary?”

 

“Well Harry Styles is not straight.” Louis began, “I think he was going to pay me with sexual favours to go on a date with him and I’ve been ignoring his texts since we said that on Sunday night.”

 

“I could arrest him, I think thats prostitution.” Zayn remarked sarcastically. Louis could practically hear him roll his eyes through the phone.

 

“Zayn, I’m serious! The least you could do is help me, considering the fact that I have to waste money on a new mattress. You two and your damn kinks…” Louis trailed off. He heard Zayn sigh.

 

“Well, I don’t really know what to tell you. Just text him, or call, or whatever. Worst case scenario, you just pretend it never happened. Or, you could take this amazing opportunity and follow through. Your choice, mate.” Zayn advised. Exhaling, Louis pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Fine, fine, whatever. Thanks a bunch for that. You really helped.” Louis stated sarcastically, scoffing at Zayn’s laugh. “It’s not funny! These happen to be very serious matters, and I don’t appreciate your amusement!”

 

His scolding didn’t do much however; it just prompted Zayn to laugh harder. Once again, some friends Louis had.

 

“Just talk to him, Louis. Stop being such a child about this. Anyway, I’ll get back to you later, I think Liam’s ready for round three.”

 

“Three? I swear to God, Malik--”

 

“Love you! Bye!” Zayn exclaimed, before hanging up. What an arse.

 

“My bed.. Fucking assholes.” Louis mumbled to himself, clicking on Harry’s name. After a short debate, he decided to text him. He didn’t want to risk choking up on his words and sounding like an idiot.

 

************************************************

 

_**To: Harry Styles** _

_**From: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**I’m sorry I haven’t been avoiding your texts and calls, El has me running to East Jesus Nowhere and back.** _

__

_**To: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**From: Harry Styles** _

_**I was beginning to think you were! It’s fine.** _

 

It wasn’t fine. Harry had been stressing for the past 4 days about how Louis was probably freaked out and just… Harry wasn’t having a meltdown, but he thought about it way more than he should. Words he should have said or not said, floated in his mind like a mobile above a crib.

 

**_To: Harry Styles_ **

**_From: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_I’m sorry! Didn’t mean to. We still on for Saturday?_ **

****

**_To: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_From: Harry Styles_ **

**_Picking you up at 9 on the dot, this Saturday, correct?_ **

****

**_To: Harry Styles_ **

**_From: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_I’ll be ready for payment at 9 sharp._ **

Harry was silently freaking out at his desk. He was working late and nobody else was there, save for the janitorial staff. He had dignity and they weren’t going to have the benefit of hearing him shriek, “I’m going to get LAID!” Although it was blaring on repeat in his mind as he packed up his things and realized that if he was going to bring Louis back to the flat… Gemma couldn’t be there.

 

When he got home, he went straight to her room to see her sitting on her bed, guitar in hand, “Hey Gem, do you have any plans for Saturday night?”

 

She stopped strumming and look up to him, “No, why?”

 

“Can you make plans to not come home? I’ll give you as much money as you need.” Harry showed his teeth in a nervous smile.

 

“Well I could be persuaded.” She set her guitar down and turned to him, “100 quid.”

 

“No! 75 at most.” Harry crossed his arms.

 

“Do you want to be able to bring Louis back here and fuck his--”

 

“Fine. 100. But I want texts every hour to let me know what you’re doing and with who.” He bargained.

 

“Deal.” She shook his hand. “Do you need any condoms?”

 

“GEMMA.” Harry’s eyes widened, “I have enough.”

 

“Good for you. 8 months without being laid and its finally gonna happen on Saturday!”

 

“I wish you were 7 again.” Harry groaned as he closed the door and went to bed.

 

*********************************************

“Do you think it would be too forward if I went to the driver’s side and straddled him right then and there when he pulls up?” Louis asked Zayn and Niall as he plopped down onto the couch where they were waiting for him to finish getting ready.

 

“Well I think thats a tad forward.” Niall coughed slightly.

 

“Well then what should I do?” Louis placed his feet on Zayn’s lap. “We were very sexual over text and I can’t hide behind my phone. I’ve got to face the gorgeous face.”

 

“You can cancel…?” Zayn wondered, and Louis’ face said ‘no’. “Or just take a few shots of rum and girdle your loins and just go for it, yeah?”

 

“And I’m off to the races, cases of Bacardi chasers, chasing me all over the town.” Louis sang in falsetto, standing up and swaying into the kitchen, straight to the Bacardi cherry-flavoured rum. He proceeded to take the bottle neck, screw off the top and chugged a few ounces.

 

“I shouldn’t have suggested that.” Zayn realized his mistake, “I’m not helping your addiction at all.”

 

“I just need courage, in the form of alcohol.” Louis brushed it away and decided to put his shoes on. No socks. bad. ass.

 

“You’re turning into an alcoholic. Please dont. Then your career will go down the toilet along with your money and this flat that I’m quite partial to.” Zayn progressed the scenario in his head.

 

“And then I’ve got to find someplace to hang out because Liam is always working and I’m lonely.” Niall agreed.

 

“So, if I do end up becoming an alcoholic and struggle with internal war, the only thing you two would care about would be the loss of my income and place of residence? You’re both impossible. I think I might hate you now.”

 

“You don’t hate us.” Zayn corrected. “We are the few people who will put up with you.”

 

“And I still can’t believe after so many years, you don’t abhor the thought of being my mates.” Louis smiled fondly at the two sitting on the couch. “Do I look okay?”

 

“Yeah.” The duo spoke in unison.

 

“Okay. Do I look fuckable?” Louis questioned, posing seductively leaning against the counter, pointing his bum out a bit with a pout on his lips, shirt sinking low.

 

“I’m not gay, mate. Don’t ask me.” Niall held his hands up.

 

“Zayn?”

 

“I’m in a committed relationship… But yes. If I wasn’t… We wouldn’t have to be drunk to do anything.” Zayn winked at him with a sultry look, following a minute later with a chuckle.

 

“I’m on my way to get fucked or I would take you up on the offer.” Louis was sliding on Harry’s Jean jacket which was still in his flat, left again by the darling man.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise they're gonna fuck very soon and its lovely.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

  


Harry pulled up in front of Louis’ building, lips swollen from pulling his teeth across them. Bravery and boldness wasn’t his strong suit but he was going to just see how Louis does and was debating if he should text Louis and tell him he’s there or go to the door.

 

This internal conflict continued until he realized that if he went up to the door, they might not make it outside so he texted.

 

**_To: Louis Tomlinson_ **

**_From: Harry Styles_ **

**_I’m outside in my car._ **

 

He set his phone in the cupholder and took a deep breath in and let it out. This was happening. Harry might get laid tonight. After so long of waiting. And he actually kinda really liked the man.

 

There was a knock on the door as Harry was still doing breathing exercises. He rolled down his window and Louis was leaning against it like he was working the streets, looking for a high-paying customer. “Hey there.” Louis’ voice was sexily low and gorgeous but then his face was beaming like a new mother.

 

“How much for the whole night?” Harry joked, half joked, but mostly serious because he would definitely pay for Louis’ company in a slightly illegal way.

 

“Depends.” Louis’ shirt was drooping enough to reveal his cleavage, “Kissing costs extra.”

 

“How much extra?” Harry made a show of pulling out his wallet.

 

“We’ll see how good you are.” He stood up and Harry leaned across to open the door for him.

 

“I think I have some very nice skills in that department.” He started the car and noticed Louis was wearing his jacket, “Although I think I should get a discount for my jacket being stolen from me.”

 

“I’m sure we can arrange something with my boss.”

 

“Who is your boss?” Harry questioned as they began driving.

 

“This stuck-up writer twat. Doesn’t have a real job and is absolute shite at texting. Loves alcohol and his friends believe he has a drinking problem..”

 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. I’ll pay heavily.”

 

“I don't think he would, honestly.” Louis changed the subject, “So where are you taking me?”

 

“Depends if you’d like a formal setting or much more casual.” Harry had two dates planned, just depending on how Louis dressed. Casual seemed like the way this night was going.

 

“Casual is very good. The less silverware and chandeliers, the better.” Louis stretched his legs which had been bent under the seat.

 

“Alright one quick stop then.” Harry turned sharply, sending Louis into the window. “Sorry.”

 

“Oh, no it’s fine.” Louis straightened his outfit.

 

“Alright do you like burgers or would you prefer chicken?”

 

“Burgers are nice. I’m not picky, just spending some time with you would be nice.” And there it was. A sign of possibly liking Harry back.

 

“I think you’ll be very pleased with this date, then.” He pulled up to the drive-thru. “What do you want?”

 

“McDonald’s?” Louis gave a strange look and Harry got nervous until he followed up, “A man after my own heart.”

 

They got their food minutes later and Harry was thankful that Louis was okay with this because its nice and not formal because Harry hated formal. The nicer and more expensive the restaurant, the less stimulating the conversation. He had learned that quickly.

 

He continued driving after their momentary stop, all the way to his flat, and when he stopped, Louis spoke over the soft music playing.

 

“If I had known we were just gonna go to your flat and have McDonald’s, we could’ve done that at my place.” He began to unbuckle when Harry turned off the car. “No need to drive all the way across town.”

 

“Louis, we aren’t going into my flat.” The snap of his own seat-belt was heard and he stepped out of the car.

 

“This isn’t your flat building?” Louis questioned as he got out of the car and followed him with the bags of food while Harry carried the drinks.

 

“No, it is my flat building.”

 

“So where are we going, then?” Louis was extremely confused.

 

“You will see.”

 

“If you’re taking me to the basement to murder me, can I cancel my Netflix and Internet service?”

 

“We don’t even have a basement in our building, Lou.”

 

“You’re going to throw me off the roof, then?”

 

“I’m not going to throw you off the roof.” Harry was reaching the top of the 6 level staircase.

 

“So you shoot me and I fall off the roof?”

 

“Why would I have bothered to get us McDonald’s?”

 

“Alibi.”

 

“Louis. You’ll like this, trust me. It doesn’t involve murder or pain infliction.” Harry pushed open the door to the rooftop.

 

“That is unfortunate.” Louis took a breath as he looked over the forest in front of him. “What..?”

 

“Theres an elderly couple in the flat below ours and they miss the country but have to stay in the city for their grandchildren, so they work on this to have a bit of home.” Harry explained and he took Louis’ hand, leading him through the overgrown garden, to where he had brought up an air mattress and a very ample amount of blankets. “Thought stargazing would be a nice idea and you probably were expecting food so that was when McDonald’s came into play.”

 

“I’m in awe… This is so lovely.” Louis twirled around, releasing Harry’s hands to explore the overgrown wonder.

 

“You like it? I thought you might. It was either this or some stuck up restaurant where you pay 6 dollars per bite.” Harry set the McDonald’s on the wooden palette next to the air mattress.

 

“Where is Gemma?” He flopped down next to Harry on the air mattress.

 

“She is actually at a friend’s.”

 

“So you’ve got the flat to yourself?” Louis’ body slid closer to Harry’s, both now laying side by side.

 

“Right you are, dear.” Harry reached for the food and drinks, because if they didn’t eat now, they might not. “Let us eat before our 5 star dinner gets cold.”

 

“Ah, yes. Ronaldo MacDono’s. The fanciest place in town.” Louis accepted his drink and bag of food, spreading it over the blanket.

 

“Only the best.” Harry thrusted his drink into the air in a kind of celebration.

 

“I’m so tickled pink.”

 

“That’s lovely, Lou.”

 

“Although I doubt this will suffice as payment.” Louis took a few fries and shoved them into his mouth.

 

“What would suffice as payment?” Harry lowered his voice an octave to try to sound sexy.

 

“I’ll tell you after we are done eating.” Louis took another bite of his burger.

 

“That’s not fair. I at least deserve a heads up so I know what to expect. Then I can get things put in place.” Harry argued, chewing on a fry.

 

“Mhmm. Get things ‘put in place’ within fifteen minutes, during which time you will be eating and making small talk with me. Seems likely.” Louis said sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“Must you always use irony and derision in everything that you say? I have my ways.” Harry droned, meeting Louis’s eyes. “You may have cameras watching over me, but you don’t know all my secrets.” Harry accused suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. “I have quite a few...preferences. Some may even call them kinks.”

 

“I’m sure you do, young Harold.” Louis said, smirking at Harry’s glare.

 

“Once again, ‘M just called Harry.”

 

“But you’re not hairy. Well, at least from the areas I can see. What’s underneath however,” Louis said and reached over to put a stray curl back in place. “Remains to be a mystery for another time.”

 

Harry gulped, but decided to let that one go. “Ugh, please don’t use the Americanized pronunciation.”

 

“Hey! What’s wrong with America?”

 

“Nothing, but that’s just not how you say my name. I’ve had too many people mispronounce it, you’d think it’d be quite simple not to. You’re one of the only people who pronounce my name right.”

 

“Interesting. So, what is this ‘correct pronunciation’, as you put it?” Louis inquired, immediately feeling stupid. Well if he said you pronounce it right, obviously you know that answer to that question, idiot. Hopefully, Harry wouldn’t notice his mistake.

 

“I think you already know that answer to that question.” Damn lawyers.

 

“Humor me.” Louis requested dryly.

 

“Fine. So you know how when people laugh at something that’s supposed to be funny but it’s really not, and they end up doing a sort of sarcastic half-laugh?” Harry asked. Louis was kind of lost, but he nodded along anyway. “Aaand you have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?”

 

Once again, damn lawyers and their superhuman body language reading abilities.

 

“I never said that.” Louis fired back, not willing to admit defeat. Harry just gave him that fucking smirk that made him want to hurt him in a painful way. “I want to hurt you in a painful way.”

 

“Not sure you can hurt someone in a way that’s not painful.”

 

Not knowing what to say, Louis went with the petulant route: “Shut up. I’m prettier than you.”

 

“Agreed. Anyway, so it’s like that, but you just add a ‘re’ at the end. Like the prefix. ‘Hah-re’. But, since most people choose to be ignorant dicks, I just say take the H off and call me ‘Arry’.” Harry explained, taking another bite.

 

“Ignorant dicks? Now who’s the derisive one again?” Louis teased.

 

“Still you.” Harry countered. At that point, they had both finished their meals, and prompted to lay back and look at what they could see of the stars.

 

“Do you ever have an existential crisis when you think about the universe?” Louis turned to Harry after a moment of gazing at the few stars that shined above the lights and smog. “Like, when did the world begin? Is god real? Like, think about it. When does the universe begin? Has it always been? Are we an endless circuit of everything?”

 

“You’re making my head hurt. I do that sometimes though. Kills my brain.” Harry muttered as he stared aimlessly into the great unknown.

 

“The brain too! Like, we are a lump of nerves and bone and various organs and blood, all controlled by this gelatinous meat lump of nerves.” Louis leaned on his elbows and he spoke, excitement flowing all around Harry as he listened, realizing that he actually liked this guy for his brain and attitude and whole attractive thing with his face and body was nice, too.

 

“You’re amazing.” Harry was slow with his words as he watched the way Louis’ eyebrows raised and cheeks filled with each words, excitement about the unknown.

 

Louis looked to him, “I’m really not.”

 

“You get enthralled in topics you don’t understand entirely. If you could see yourself talk, you would be amazed, too.”

 

“Sometimes I get excited about things, yeah. But I’m not amazing just because I’m persistent to understand things.” Louis inched closer to Harry’s face, “You’re amazing, too, though.”

 

“I’m having the strangest feeling of deja vu.” Harry smirked and leaned in as well, their noses practically touching and he didn’t want to have sex with Louis. He didn’t care. This man laying in front of him was the most interesting person he had ever met and he would rather wrap his arms around the man and listen to him talk.

 

“Do you realize how nice this date is?” Louis pulled back and took a sip of his Coke. “It’s casual, just a normal thing. I hate dressing up and running to reach a reservation at somewhere with a dress code.”

 

“I know the feeling. I’m always going somewhere nice for work, you know? And I figured after your little promo trip, you would be more comfortable with this.” Harry began to move closer.

 

“Marry me?” Louis asked sarcastically, chuckling to confirm to Harry that this was not a marriage proposal but a friendly joke.

 

“Does that mean I don’t have to pay for the night with you?” He teased right back, because two can play the game.

 

“Oh, no. You certainly do.” Louis’ body was almost completely touching Harry’s side.

 

“I’m happy to oblige.” He leaned in and their lips smack a bit hard because Louis was also leaning in at the same moment but neither backed up, just moving their lips slowly, pulling back a moment later. “I’ll pay as much as needed extra for the kissing.”

 

Harry leaned in; Louis did the same.

  


*************************************

  


Louis opened his eyes to a milky blue. Momentarily, he was confused. Why the fuck am I looking at the sky? He felt warm puffs of air in his ear, he remembered. Oh.

 

After they had kissed last night, they just laid here, cuddling softly and snogging under the smog puncturing stars of London. They must have fallen asleep. Not exactly how he had planned the night to go, but it was nicer than the no-doubt rough and strenuous sex they might have had.

 

He reached for his phone which was still in his right back pocket, careful not to wake the man whose chest his head was on.

 

**_7:18 am_ **

**_17th of March, 2014._ **

****

**_Zayn Malik_ **

**_(2) Messages_ **

****

**_Unknown Number_ **

**_(1) Message_ **

 

Louis remember that he had Brunch with the boys from that restaurant in a few hours. He needed to get home and change.

 

He couldn’t just leave without saying goodbye but Harry was sleeping. So, he lifted his head and laid it back a bit heavily on his chest and Harry jolted a bit. He was definitely awake. Louis waited the few minutes that it took for Harry to move a bit more, signalling his consciousness. He stayed still and continued his steady breathing, wrapping his arms a bit closer around Harry and sinking deeper into his chest.

 

He knew he was being a shit and probably should make some noise, and ‘slowly wake up.’ He just moved up Harry’s chest and rested his head on the swallows below his collarbones, moving his right leg on top of Harry’s body. Louis Tomlinson was going to try and get morning sex even though they hadn’t had any the night before. In an old couple’s garden.

 

It was simple to move his knee back and forth on Harry’s crotch area… He was a restless sleeper. Even easier to moan a bit, because he was just having a wet dream. Yeah. That could be believeable kinda… Not really but he was going to be late to brunch and he didn’t wanna do that. Maybe Harry would come along and he could just shower and borrow some clothes from him.

 

The brunch wasn’t until 11. He had 3 hours before he would even need to leave if he left from here to go straight there. But this was so nice and innocent. Started out as a very sexual intended relationship but he could have a stimulating conversation with this guy.

 

He decided to go back to sleep and just invite Harry to lunch and hope he can borrow some clothes. That would be a lovely thing. Bringing the guy he was kinda dating to brunch with some Uni students.

  


Louis woke up again, this time to his leg and arms and head being slowly and carefully removed from the body they were hung up around. He made an unintelligible sound, “Wa Hafenen?”

 

“Shit, sorry I didn’t mean to wake you, was gonna try making you breakfast and bring it up here but you’re apparently a light sleeper.” Harry whispered and Louis cracked his eyes open and saw him kneeling next to the air mattress and the man covered in the blankets on top.

 

“It’s--” Louis leaned over on his side and reached his arms to stretch, “Fiiine.”

 

“Would you still like me to make you breakfast while you stay up here or would you rather just come down with me and help.” Harry hesitated before adding, “Or If you’ve got something to do, it’s 7:45 ish already, I can call you a cab or drive you wherever.”

 

“I can come help, or just watch… Kinda shite at cooking. Those frozen prepare-in-5-minutes-in-one-pan meals are what I live by unless Zayn cooks or if Liam is there, he’s decent as well.” He properly opened his eyes and squinted immediately once the full glare of the morning sun cast upon his sensitive irises. His contacts were dry as well so he blinked furiously to wet them again.

 

“Are you--” Harry tilted his head.

 

“Contacts dried out because I slept in them. You don’t happen to have anything like a contact solution or some eye drops?” He was sitting up and leaning to his toes.

 

“Nope, sorry. Gem and I both have 20/20.” His voice was deep and Louis didn’t just get a bit weaker.

 

“My legs are sore and I didn’t even do anything in the past week that could’ve caused it.” He rose and Harry got up too.

 

“That happens to me sometimes. Could it have been the 12 flights of stair we came up to get here?”

 

“Ah. My greatest weakness. Stairs.” Louis twisted his back left and then right. “Had 8 flights of them in Primary and I was a very upset child by the time I got from the lobby to my Grammar class.”

 

“Do you have a problem going down 8 flights now? We live on the second floor.” Harry let the air out of the mattress before leading Louis to the door.

 

“Could you carry me?” Louis reached for his neck, clasping his fingers behind and tipping on his toes for a kiss which was given softly, only a few moments long. “Morning breath, sorry.”

 

“Nah, it’s fine. I can carry you. Piggyback or Bridal or Koala style?” He was already cracking his knuckles.

 

“I don’t care just--” And Harry was bending for for Louis to hop onto his back, “Okay this works.”

 

Once Louis mounted Harry in the most platonic way possible for two gay lads who just kissed, they began down the several flights with ease and Harry was very good at this carrying thing, “What are we having for breakfast?” Harry asked as they were on the 4th flight going down.

 

“What are you capable of making?”

 

“Well depends. I’m an excellent chef.” Harry prided as they reached the entrance to his flat, “I’ve got to put you down.”

 

“My legs are too weak.” Louis whined and he hopped down and Harry pulled his keys out of his back pocket. “I’m kind of in the mood for waffles. Maybe some bacon.”

 

“I can do that.” Harry responded. He grabbed Louis by the wrist and pulled him through the flat to the kitchen. “Belgian or Buttermilk? And how do you like your bacon done, normally, crispy, or burnt?”

 

“Burnt?” Louis asked, his brow arching. “Who eats burnt bacon?”

 

Harry shook his head, sighing. “My sister.”

 

“Well, she obviously needs bacon therapy...regular is fine. I think I’ll have...buttermilk? It’s been a while since I’ve had buttermilk waffles.” Louis requested. He watched Harry flit about, gathering ingredients and plugging in the waffle maker.

 

“So,” Harry began whilst mixing the ingredients. “What are your plans for today?”

 

“Nothing much. I’ve got a date planned for brunch with a fan, but that’s not until later. I guess I’ll just work on my book when I get home…” Louis trailed off. Harry hummed, and turned back to pour the batter into the waffle iron.

 

“I can do the bacon if you want. I might manage to not reduce it to ash.” Louis offered. Harry nodded his head, pointing to a pan lined with aluminum foil.

 

“Oven’s already on, just put the bacon on there and pop it in.” Harry instructed. Louis just stared at him, confused. “What?”

 

“The oven?”

 

“Yea, it’s healthier for you, doesn’t make as much grease. Plus, it tastes better.” And of course. Of course that’s what it would be.

 

“Okay then...erm, how many pieces of bacon do you want?” Louis asked, laying out two for himself.

 

“Four.” Harry answered. Ah, a man with an appetite.

 

“Alright. Where is the bacon?” Louis looked to the fridge and Harry turned to him and nodded.

 

“There’s Turkey and Pork in there. I prefer Turkey but Gemma likes Pork so I compromise.” He went back to the waffle iron, pulling the first ones out and placing them on a plate. “You can just cook whichever and I’ll eat it.”

 

“Alright I’ll just make the Turkey, then. Don’t need the extra grease myself. It would all just end up here.” Louis said, wiggling his bum. He pulled out the package and put six pieces on the foil, shoving past Harry to put it in the oven. “Sorry, if you haven’t noticed by now, I have absolutely no manners.”

 

“Well that’s quite the contradiction. You apologizing for not having manners. If you actually had no manners, you wouldn’t even apologize.” Harry pointed out, turned around to watch him put it in the oven and Louis made sure to do it slowly, emphasizing his bum. “Lawyered.”

 

“Oh my god no.” Louis moaned and turned around after closing the door to face him.

 

“What? Did you burn yourself?” Harry reached for his hand to examine it.

 

“You’re one of those Lawyers.” Louis held out his hand ever the less before Harry dropped it to defend himself.

 

“I am not one of those Lawyers. I was simply using deductive reasoning to prove your contradiction. And since that happens to be in my job description, I said Lawyered.” He crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter as Louis did the same, about 2 feet from each other.

 

“You’re like that.. God what is his name? Off How I Met Your Mother?” Louis was pointing his hand and moving it, trying to think.

 

“Barney?” Harry volunteered?

 

“No.. Tall, Laywer, goofy..?” He paused, “Marshall. Thats who you are. Marshall. Too tall for your own good, very kind, lil slow and so self-assured in every situation.”

 

“I can see that.” Nodding slowly, he turned around to check the Waffles he was still making.

 

“Yes. That is exactly who you are.” Louis smirked at this revelation, vowing to finish the series on Netflix in his head.

  


**************************************

  


And you’re like Lily. Short, confident and quick fire to defend yourself. Also an artist and gorgeous. Harry thought to himself as he placed the second waffle on the plate. “How many waffles do you eat?”

 

“One is fine.” Louis replied as Harry began pouring a third into the iron.

 

“You’re not a big breakfast eater, are you?” He concluded as he turned around, and reached his foot out daringly to pet Louis’. He was wearing socks but Louis was not.

 

“Nah, I’m not a big eater at all, for that matter. Tea and shit food is my forte.” Louis lifted his foot and engaged in footsie.

 

“Do you just not cook or do you just not know how to cook?” Their feet were just pushing back and forth, trying to ground each other.

 

“I kinda know how. Enough to survive if Zayn deserted me and I’m left to my lonesome.” He was able to hold Harry’s foot down, a small victory.

 

“I could teach you. I’m pretty decent. Enough to feed myself and Gemma and sometimes guests.” And it would be really great to see you covered in flour and kiss you slowly and-- “Do you ever have parties or just sit around and loom over your laptop?”

 

“Usually I attend them, in my honor. The odd birthday or Christmas get-together. I love parties but like I said, introverted and I can’t run home if I’m already there.” Louis’ foot was moving up his leg, stroking slowly as Harry stopped moving his own feet.

 

“Yeah, I understand that.” Harry nodded slowly as he searched for something to say, “Do you ever get up this early?”

 

“Yeah, no. If I’ve got to do something but I’m up around 9 or 10 every morning.” Louis’ foot wedged between Harry’s calves.

 

“I think the bacon is done.” Harry flustered out, opening his legs to let Louis’ foot move and he turned to open the waffle iron and get out the waffles.

 

“It is.” Louis spoke from behind him, and there was some clammering and he pulled it out of the oven.

 

“Alright, breakfast is served.” Harry got out two additional plates and set them on the counter next to the stove, one with two waffles, the other with one and Louis loaded the bacon on each with a pair of tongs.

 

“Is there anything to drink or should I just cup my hands under the faucet and drink tap water?” Louis asked sarcastically.

 

“I’m pretty sure we have glasses, so that won’t be necessary. Juice, milk, and soft drinks are in the fridge. Glasses in the cupboard above you.” Harry supplied, already going to open the fridge, “What’s your poison?”

 

“You don’t have any alcohol?” Louis questioned, looking over his shoulder into the fridge.

 

“There is a secondary fridge at the alcohol bar over there in the corner of the living room, dear.” Harry nodded to the cart and fridge. And he had called Louis ‘dear’ endearingly. Wow okay, breathe, Harry.

 

“Well, darling. Excuse me. I should invest in one of those.” Louis walked over to see the spoils.

 

“I hardly use it. Mostly for show for parties and keeping the booze separate and away from Gem ‘til she was legal.”

 

“Very nice selection you’ve got.” Louis pranced back over to where Harry was pouring himself a glass of milk. “Could you pour me one as well?”

 

“I didn’t take you for a milk drinker.” Harry noted as he poured a secondary glass and put the carton back.

 

“I’m not. My breakfast is accompanied by tea or a shot of Rum.” Louis took a big gulp of the milk anyhow, “I’m not an alcoholic, I just prefer to have a very open mind when I write in the mornings… And afternoons… And after a nice meal… Also when I’ve had a shit night.”

 

“Nothing wrong with that, although maybe not the best if you need a Liver transplant at age 27.” Harry joked taking their plates to the breakfast table, running back to get silverware as Louis sat down.

 

“I don’t actually drink that much. It just seems that way lately. A few weeks ago, I had a glass of scotch or Vodka once a week or so. But I started a new book and I find that if you’re intoxicated a little bit, the mind is exploding with creativity.” Louis defended. “The last 3 books I wrote… Almost entirely written under the influence of intoxicating substances. Thought of the plot twist for Hanging Slow when I was on an acid trip--I did not willingly take acid, mind you.”

 

“Then how were you tripping on acid if you didn’t take it?” Harry questioned as he gave Louis a fork and knife.

 

“Well I was 21, and in the Netherlands for something. Think it was Niall’s 20th. But we ended up going to the crazy party, strobe lights, Techno pop, everything. And there was definitely a sense of Marijuana in the air. But I was absolutely and utterly pissed beyond everything. And then some guy offered me a slip of the stuff, and I wasn’t in my right mind. He put it in my mouth and asked for 10 quid and I was like, ‘Hell yeah! Paper alcohol!’ I was very sorely mistaken when an hour later I was hanging from the chandelier, arse out and willy almost out. I saw this kid break a lass and slip in it, he wasn’t hurt, but I thought to myself, ‘If Andrea were to slip on a piece of moss while they were hiking, hitting her head in the right way… Her brain could react and release her forgetting mechanism in her brain.’ And I managed to somehow record the idea in my phone, and 3 days later, after I had gotten over the extreme hangover I was experiencing, I found the note and wrote it in and sold another best-seller.”

 

“How does one get that magnificently wasted without blacking out?” Harry questioned as they tucked into their breakfast.

 

“I haven’t the slightest idea, mate.” Louis supplied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE THERE IS REAL SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, DEARS!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUTTY SMUT REALLY SMUT OKAY I PROMISE THIS IS THE GOOOOD STUFF.

Chapter 12

  
  


The finished their breakfast talking about Louis’ intoxicated revelations, and played footsie underneath the circle table. It ended up turning into Louis kicking Harry in the shin for throwing a discarded scrap of egg at his head.

 

“It’s not very polite to throw cooked egg spawn at the head of your guests, Harold. Didn’t anyone ever teach you better?” Louis scolded, shaking his head right after. “You posh children…”

 

“First of all, for the last time, my name is Harry, not Harold. Second of all, I am as much an adult as you are, if not more.” Harry said, smirking at the pout on Louis’s face as if to say ‘see?’ “Third of all, I think it’s granted to redirect you when you act ridiculous.”

 

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Oh come on. I wasn’t being that obnoxious.”

 

Harry gave Louis a pointed look. “In response to your previous statement, you were pretending to give a ghost a blowjob while I was telling a story. That’s pretty abhorrent if you ask me.” Harry said jokingly.

 

“Well, it doesn’t have to be a ghost this time…” Louis said suggestively. Harry gulped. He could feel the blood rushing to his head; he glanced over at Louis. The fucker was smiling, like he knew exactly what he was doing. Probably was. Wanker.

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Harry asked, feigning innocence. Louis’s smile only widened and Harry knew that he was playing with him.

 

“Oh you know,” Louis said, rising from his seat. He sautered over towards Harry, trailing a hand over his shoulder. Harry tried not to shiver. His touch was soft, almost fleeting, just barely touching him. “I could use a little practice, you know. I was trying something new, but I need someone...to evaluate my technique. Been working on some new things with my tongue.”

 

Every single word Louis was saying went straight to Harry’s groin. He almost lost it when Louis leaned down, puffing warm breaths over his ear. “Could you take me up on that offer?” Louis asked. his thumb brushed over Harry’s bottom lip. Louis didn’t even give Harry a chance to answer--not like he could anyway--as he was already crawling under the table.

 

Harry was still in his clothes from the previous night, a plaid button down and his usual very skinny jeans. Louis unzipped and unbuttoned them. The jeans, however, would be a whole different story. Apparently, Louis saw it as he did, and just decided to pull out his half hard cock.

 

Harry shuddered. The feeling of Louis’s warm hand on his cock was distracting his brain in a million ways and when Louis got to his knees… If Harry wasn’t already sitting down, his legs would have given out.

 

“I thought you had a large dick. Somehow I just knew that somebody with your stature and voice couldn’t have anything less than 7 inches, easy.” Louis’ breath was flowing out of his mouth as he spoke, going over the ridges and curves in Harry’s groin area, and Harry was hard.

 

“You know what they say.” Harry managed out cheekily. “Big hands don’t only mean big gloves.”

 

“You, Mr. Styles, won’t have that same smirk on your face when I do this,” And Louis kissed the head of Harry’s cock, slowly going past his lips, and moments ‘til he was nudging at the back of Louis’ throat.

 

Harry couldn’t reply except for a low groan. Louis’ tongue was the opposite of still underneath his dick. It curled back as Louis pulled off a big, flicking at the skin at the end of his head. Harry choked out, “Oh GOD.”

 

Louis pulled off, “I didn’t know you were religious, Harry!” Louis was a cocktease and Harry hit his head on the back of the chair when he threw his neck back. “Careful dear, don’t want to have to explain to the paramedics the circumstances of your concussion.”

 

“Louis.” Harry scolded, “Get your fucking mouth back on my cock or I’m going to do it myself.”

 

“I’d like to see you suck yourself off.” Louis joked before licking a swirl around the shaft of his dick, continuing his good work for the sexually frustrated.

 

“Shut up. You know what I mea--GOD.” Harry was very vocal as Louis forced the entirety of his cock down his throat, not even gagging.

 

Louis’ mouth was made for blowjobs. And he would be happy to help him with his technique anytime.

 

“Either get ready to swallow or pull off.” Harry warned, fantastically lucid for the condition he was in.

 

Louis swallowed around him and Harry ejaculated and he swallowed that as well. “How was my technique?” He asked once he had placed Harry’s sensitive and slowly softening cock into his panties and jeans.

 

“Fucking bloody hell.” Harry moaned blissfully. “8.3, although I’d be happy to help you get to a 10 with extra practice.”

 

“I’m sure you would. I honestly wouldn’t mind a few private practices with you.” Louis was straddling him now, his own cock bulging against Harry’s stomach.

 

“What time do you have to be at that brunch thing?” Harry laid his hands with purpose on Louis’ sides.

 

“11 am, my dear.” Louis grasped his jawline with his hand and leaned down for a lovely and soft kiss.

 

“What time is it now?” He looked past to the clock on the stove 8:26 am. “How about you borrow something from my closet, and we take a shower so I can properly take care of you?”

 

“I wouldn’t object to the suggestion. You could come with me. It’s just a group of Uni students I met and promised to sign a book or 2.”

 

“That would be a lovely thing.” Harry agreed, hoisting him firmly around his hips, standing up and cupping Louis’ arse for a hold, carrying him straight to his room, through and to his shower, already half undressed by the time he let him down.

 

Harry gave Louis the best blowjob he had ever received in the shower and they cleaned up before exiting and hands all over each other, both wearing towels. “What would you like to wear, Lou?” He asked as he opened up his closet.

 

“Maybe just a jumper and some skinny jeans?” Louis asked as he looked inside of the closet.

 

“Alright I dunno what size you are in trousers…” He rifled through the rack full of jeans, pulling out 3 pairs, all different sizes, handing them to Louis to pick one.

 

“You’ve got more suits than me.” Louis noticed as he picked a pair and handed the other two back as Harry handed him a Burgundy waffle knit jumper.

 

“I have to wear one everyday to work.” Harry pointed out as he let Louis follow him to the dresser, “Chose a pant, any pant.”

 

Louis picked through the underwear drawer slowly, noting the section of panties as well as boxers and briefs. He decided on a pair of white briefs with red hearts. Harry raised a brow at him.

 

“What? Don’t look at me, these are your pants.”

 

“Yeah, they just look nice on you. Tight in the bum.” Harry acknowledged.

 

“Thank you, dear.” Louis bent over to pull on the jeans, legs straight and ass in the air.

 

“I really wanna fuck you right now.” Harry proclaimed bravely as Louis rose to eye level again.

 

“What time is it?” Louis looked to Harry’s alarm clock on his night-stand, 9:54am.

 

“We’ve got time.” Harry reached for his just buttoned pants, fingering the zipper.

 

“I wish we did. If we fuck, it’s gonna be 2 hours, minimum.” Louis raised his eyebrows suggestively and raised his arms over his head, pulling the jumper onto his torso.

 

“Shit.” Harry breathed out and went to put his own clothes on.

 

******************

 

Gemma walked into the flat around 10 am after having an early breakfast with Lana and Spencer, to hear to voices from Harry’s room. So he finally got laid last night and this was the morning after fluff. They came out of the room with blushed cheeks and swollen lips, out of breath.

 

“Did you two have a nice snog sesh?” She asked, smirking at Harry’s immediate furthering blush. “I could hear you, you know. Had to turn up the TV.”

 

Harry glared at her. Clearing his throat, he turned his attention back to Louis. “So, do you know where you guys are s’posed to meet?”

 

“Erm, yea, I think it was in this text he sent me…” Louis trailed off, pulling out his phone. He tapped a few things before speaking again. “Yea, we’re supposed to meet at some place called Thai Emerald.”

 

“Hmm, I wonder what kind of food they have there.” Gemma joked sarcastically. Harry shot her another look, but Louis seemed to find it funny.

 

“Looks like my cynicism isn’t the only thing rubbing off.” Louis said, looking at Gemma. “Just a bit more practice, and you’ll be a pro.”

 

“Nah, dear Gemerald here’s always been a sarcastic little--” Harry was cut off by Louis elbowing him in the ribs.

 

“Anyway, would you like to join us? We could use another party, considering there will be three of them. Make it even.” Louis suggested, wiggling his brows.

 

“Wait, three? I thought it was just Ashton and his boyfriend?” Harry questioned.

 

“Well, when he texted me last night, he wanted to apologize for texting me so late and then asked if it was okay to invite one of his friends along. Max or Mitch. Something like that, started with a M. I said it was okay.”

 

“Well, Mr. Tomlinson, you actually are quite famous.”

 

She pretended to think about it for a second. “Why not? It’s not like I have anything else to do other than go on dates with my brother and his witty boyfriend.” Gemma said. She turned the TV off, and grabbed her coat. “What time do we have to be there?”

 

“We aren’t… Eleven.” Harry answered. “And it’s--” He glanced down at his watch. “--fifteen after ten. Better get going, then.”

 

Louis gathered his things from the night before, placed on the kitchen table. When he joined Harry and Gemma by the door he was rewarded with a peck on the forehead. Gemma mimed a gag, pretending to be repulsed by their actions.

 

“Ugh, you two are so sweet, it literally makes me sick.” Gemma complained. Harry just rolled his eyes and exited the apartment.

 

“So rude!” Louis called after him. “Honestly, your brother has no manners.” Louis said, shaking his head. He gestured to the entryway in front of him. “After you, M’lady.”

 

“Why thank you, fine sir.” Gemma accepted his invitation, going the same route as her brother. Louis was the last one out, and he closed the door. “Um, Mr. or Ms. Styles?”

 

Harry and Gemma both turned to face him, mirroring the others expression. “Seeing as I don’t live here, and you probably don’t want random strangers coming and going as they please, one of you might want to lock the door.”

 

Gemma did, giving them a few seconds of privacy for them to do whatever couples did when others weren’t looking. “Alright,” she began, turning around. She hoped that she wouldn’t find them in a compromising situation. “I don’t know about you two, but I’m ready to go.”

  
  


They arrived at the eatery, a large building with oriental decorations. Thai Emerald stood out in large, looping letters. When they went in, the hostess lead them to their table. There, Gemma saw three young men, two blonde and one greenette.

 

“Your waitress should be around to take down your drinks shortly.” The hostess said as she sat them at the table.

 

“Hello!” Louis greeted the three as they all sat down, “This is my-- Harry Styles and Gemma Styles.”

 

“Nice to meet you!” Ashton shook their hands and introduced the cute guy with the green hair, “This is Michael, or Mikey. Also a big fan of your work.”

 

“Nice to meet you as well.” Gemma held out her hand for Michael, smiling sweetly as she took the seat across him in the booth next to the wall and he shook it and smirked back.

 

“Gemma, do you mind sitting on the outside? I’ve got a thing about security.” Harry asked her before either him or Louis slid in.

 

Harry was trying to ruin her love life before it began. “Yes, oh brother of insecurity and dating famous authors.”

 

“We haven’t talked about--” Louis cut himself off after Harry slid in and he after, Gemma on his left and Harry on his right. “How are you lads doing?”

 

“Wonderful, actually.” Ashton shared, “How about you guys?”

  
  


They had a lovely asian style brunch, strange but lovely. Once it was over, Harry suggested that Gemma go hang out downtown with her friends and when she declined, Louis whispered something in his ear, and he told her that he would be at Louis’.

  
  


**************************************

  
  


Louis was barely able to get the door to his flat open and call out, “Anybody home?”

 

There was no reply and Harry wasted no time in slipping his arms around Louis’ hips and forcing him backwards towards the hallway, pushing him into Zayn’s room.

 

“No this is Zay--” Louis stopped himself when Harry didn’t stop assaulting his neck and shoulders with his mouth.

 

“Didn’t he fuck on your bed?” Harry questioned, shoving him down.

 

“Yes, he did. And he probably has lube because I’m out.” Louis remembered as he squirmed out from under him, reaching for their drawers and looking for some, only to come up with nothing. “They took it with them and went to Liam’s.”

 

“Fuck.” Harry pushed him down onto his back, “Guess we can’t fuck.”

 

“Fucking fuck.” Louis agreed as Harry pulled off his own top, stretching his nicely crafted abs and pec muscles and he pushed up on his elbows as Harry straddled him.

 

“I think I’ll be able to fix this dilemma.” Harry reached into his back pocket and pulled out a condom, and packet of lube from his wallet, throwing the wallet aside.

 

“You’re a cheeky bastard, thank you.” Louis reached up for his cheeks and brought Harry’s lips to his own, and Harry deepening with a heavy hip roll, both dicks becoming harder with every brush.

 

“I won’t need these to make you orgasm.” Harry placed the plastic packages next to the bed and slid off Louis’ jeans and pants.

 

Louis gasped as he spread his knees apart and Harry surged upward from where he was about to do something with his mouth that Louis would probably end up crying about. “Do you need me to turn over?”

 

“Yes.” Harry was commanding and Louis moved quickly as he slid 2 pillows underneath his hips.

 

Louis’ heart was beating so fast because he had wanted this for some time, almost a month, and here he was, about to get fucked in the best way possible with Harry’s giant cock and he wasn’t a slut but being properly fucked with a large dick, being all stretched and wrecked was something he loved.

 

He was very surprised when he felt Harry’s hands part his bum and then lick along is crack. His elbows gave out and let the pillow give the optimal angle for Harry to eat him out like a pro because thats what he was. “Fuck.” was the only words out of Louis’ mouth when his tongue went down for a second slow and soft lick, hands squeezing and kneading his cheeks.

 

“I’m gonna make you come only using my tongue and fingers.” Harry declared and that was it. Louis was going to die with Harry’s fingers deep in his ass, mouth on his hole.

 

“Shit. Fucking fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Louis repeated as his eyes rolled back into his head and he pushed his arse out, and Harry licked around his rim, and tongue carefully darting in once, and he really didn’t mean to shove his ass into Harry’s face but it happened.

 

Harry retaliated with forcing Louis’ hips back down, “Don’t move or I’ll stop.” Louis breathed slowly and tried to comprehend those words as his hole was being penetrated and Harry’s tongue was mouthing and sucking and licking and everything was white light and there was the end of the tunnel as Louis reached for it.

 

He had never been eaten out like this and vowed to never let Harry go anywhere, and keep him and date him and love him and-- “Holy fucking shi-it.” Louis choked on his words as Harry pressed in a finger.

 

Harry pulled his mouth away, leaving the finger in, “I’m gonna make you see stars.” And went back in, licking around he finger and sliding his tongue beside the finger, along with a second.

 

“I’m seeing the fucking galaxy.” Louis almost yelled in a moment of lucidity and he was so far gone and his cock was hard and untouched and he ground his hips into the pillow slowly.

 

“Don’t move.” Harry pulled back again and warned before just letting Louis go, and was nudging his prostate with his fingers and they had a rhythm going with grinding and thrusts.

 

“I’m going to--” As soon as Harry heard the words, he forced his fingers farther and pulled them out before Louis could come, and stopped his hips from rolling and flipped him over, the pillows flying to the side as he took off his own jeans and pants.

 

“Do you want to be on your stomach or is this okay?” Harry’s voice went from sultry to soft as he rubbed Louis’ sides.

 

“This. God, I want to see your eyes.” Louis reached for Harry’s face before he had time to put the condom on and was furiously kissing him, not caring a bit that he was tasting himself as he swapped saliva, sucking on each other’s tongue, hungry and desperate.

 

Harry pulled back a moment later and ripped open the condom and rolled it on and Louis reached for the lube, sitting up to spread it over Harry’s cock and stroke it gingerly a few times. Harry shoved Louis back onto the bed with a smirk as he propped up his knees and Harry went slow as he placed his cock inside of Louis with a groan and a gasp.

 

“Oh my fucking god.” Harry moaned as he leaned over Louis, glassy eyes and soft smiles piercing through him as he rolled inside and they both were probably seeing stars.

 

“Fuck me slow and hard.” Louis told him with a deep breath in.

 

Harry complied and did just that, going farther until he was balls deep, and pulled out completely and Louis clenched at the loss of hard heat inside of him, “What?” Harry teased before slamming all the way in and causing Louis to scream out a stream of syllables nobody would understand.

 

Thrust after thrust like that, slow pulling out, and slamming hard against Louis’ nerves and it was painful on so many levels of pleasure at the same time and nobody was talking because their ears were filled with slaps of skin on skin and heavy gasps of breath, their moans and groans echoing and bouncing back off the walls.

 

Louis knew he should probably warn Harry of the building orgasm about to push through the gates but he really couldn’t, because right when he was about to say it, Harry thrusted even harder than before and it came out as, “Ha--” And he came, right then and there, untouched and there were billions of stars.

 

The whole universe exploded as Harry thrust in again and again, working Louis through his orgasm and right when he was about to pull out and finish himself, Louis clasped his legs around Harry’s back, forcing him in, “Keep going.” He barely whispered and Harry obliged in the best interest of Louis as he continued to slam his cock further and further until he orgasmed and thrusted messily through it and kept in as he looked into Louis’ eyes and they snogged just as carelessly as before, but with so much passion.

 

Neither of them muttered a word as Harry pulled out and threw the condom in the bin, and after a minute of rest, leaned over to speak to Louis who was spent in every sense of the word and got up, “Stay here, I’ll be back.” And Louis had no problem staying in his sprawled out position. He was so insanely sensitive it could kill.

 

“C’mere.” Harry came back into the room a moment later and leaned over him slowly, pressing their lips together and Louis was just in this daze of bliss, but he kissed back anyways. “I’ve got a shower going, come on. Do you want me to carry you?”

 

“Please.” Louis’ mask was gone as he let his feelings go, letting Harry take care of him. He never let anybody do that but here he was, clinging to him like a koala, arms and legs wrapped around his hips as Harry lifted his small body up, hands on his bum in support and the intention and aura in the room wasn’t sexual but caring and soft.

 

“Can you stand or do you want to sit on the ledge?” Harry asked as they walked into the shower and he closed the door behind them.

 

“I can stand.” Louis was becoming more lucid and slipping out of his daze. He let go and stood, lunging up to kiss Harry’s lips, and Harry kept his arms around him as they snogged. Louis pulled back after a moment, “Thank you.”

 

“For what?” Harry chuckled out.

 

“You’re the best sex I’ve ever had.” Louis laughed into another kiss, this one was lovely and light but on the cusp of lust.

 

“Well thank you, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry joked, moving them under the water and scrubbing Louis down and washing his hair and Louis did the same once he was completely sober and it turned into blowies in the shower. How they managed that, Louis didn’t know. Considering the fact that they both came less than 20 minutes ago, you’d think it would be too much. Apparently not.

 

_**To: Zayn Malik** _

_**From: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**Don’t come home tonight, I’m getting my asshole permanently widened with Harry’s cock.** _

__

_**To: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**From: Zayn Malik** _

_**TOMMO I DIDN’T NEED THE IMAGE, STAYING HERE FOR LIFE.** _

__

_**To: Zayn Malik** _

_**From: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**Ha. We fucked in your bed by the way. Payback :p** _

__

_**From: Zayn Malik** _

_**To: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**WHAT? That was a JOKE, Liam even played along! Ugh, now I have to burn the sheets and bury the remains.** _

__

_**To: Zayn Malik** _

_**From: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**Thought you were staying there for life? Ah well, too late now mate.** _

__

_**To: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**From: Zayn Malik** _   
_**I hope you burn and hell and get raped in the ass by Satan’s fire dick for the rest of eternity.** _

__

_**From: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**To: Zayn Malik** _

_**Only if you come with me.** _

__

_**To: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**From: Zayn Malik** _

_**Fuck you.** _

__

_**From: Louis Tomlinson** _

_**To: Zayn Malik** _

_**Love you too bb.** _

_**** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dears! I'm sorry for the late update and hope you're not mad. ToxicBromance and I have been working so hard on this fic, but she's got work and I've got school so its been difficult to keep up. We will be posting every Monday or around it--SO SORRY IT'S LATE!   
> I've been dealing with 3 AP classes and my AP Lang teacher had been harassing me about joining debate team bc I got a 7 on my first AP writing draft and I'm going to probably do it bc college apps. BUuuuut I will update as periodically as I can.   
> Please share this story! We are estimating it at about 20 or so chapters onc the deal is said and done, but no guarantees. I'm outlining it still.   
> Have a lovely night and thank you little ducks for sharing and giving me a kudos! If we get to 150, I will update earlier, alright? Sorry about this long-ass message! Much love and please comment with your opinion on this fic! --Lauren xxx :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did some different POVs here... Kinda like it idk you guys tell me I want to include others, expand the main characters a bit. :) xxx

Chapter 13

  
  


They were very domestic, contrary to only knowing each other for about 5 months. Both were mature beyond their years in that area, although the young vigor from being a teenager was still very much alive in their souls, meshing the boundaries between maturity and childishness together into HarryandLouis.

 

Louis was writing during the day while Harry was at court, so they didn’t talk often during the day, although at night, if they couldn’t be together, their phones were assets, practically cemented to their person.

 

Everyone was furiously sick of it, in all honesty. Niall would be having a bro’s night with Louis, just the two of them, and Louis would be texting with blush on his cheeks. He ended up throwing back some pints and then he could pull Louis away from the buzzing phone to speak to him, face to face.

 

Zayn would be working on his murder case with Perrie and Jade added to the cast now as it became serial, and Louis would be moaning Harry’s name in the next room because of course he had all of his stuff here and couldn’t leave, this case was important. But Harry’s little sister was at his flat so they really had no place to go if he kicked them out. He would turn up some music and work via skype.

 

Gemma was texting Mikey, the UNI student she met that one day and they were hitting it off so very well, but he couldn't have her over because his roommate was the most anal person in the entire world and hated people. She tried inviting him over once, only to bring him to the roof because Harry was talking on the phone like a teenage girl because another one of Louis’ promotional tours was in action and he couldn't be with him.

 

Liam was with Zayn on a night off and they were having a night in because both had been working so hard and deserved a night off, but Louis had Harry over and they weren't doing anything sexual, that was something he could handle. No, they were cooking, which meant giggling, sarcastic comments, sexual innuendos, and Harry’s Spotify playlists (Extremely weird music.).

 

No, every single one of them was frustrated with the couple so they decided to move things forward a bit with a solution Niall had thought up after grading 173 papers about rhythm and the importance in modern music.

 

“You’re moving out?” Louis questioned as Zayn sat him down to tell him the news.

 

“Liam and I have been dating for several months, and we thought moving in together would be something great. We are getting our own flat in Trenton. Not far, but close enough to the hospital and the station for both of us. Niall has the flat to himself now, and you’ve got yours now, too.” Zayn tried to reason with him

 

“Wait so what if Harry were to move in here?” Louis pondered, “Gemma is going to UNI in 2 weeks. He’s gonna be all alone in that flat and why should he spend the money when he basically lives here, anyways?”

 

“I was hoping you’d think the same. Honestly we are getting too old for roommates, and I wouldn’t be doing this unless I was totally sure that you could handle the loneliness, but now you don’t have to if Harry decides to.” Zayn was so worried that Louis would react in the wrong way.

 

“When are you moving?” Louis asked, already pulling out his phone to ask Harry if he wanted to come over to talk.

 

“2 days from now. I know Gemma doesn’t move for half a month so I can stay until Harry can move in if you’re feeling apprehensive about this?”

 

“No, I can handle myself. Haven’t had a problem in years, shouldn’t have one now.” Louis shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I love you, man.” Zayn told him after they finished the conversation and Harry was at the door, so he went to finish packing.

  
  
  


“Hey, babe. What did you want to talk about?” Harry spoke after their greeting smooch.

 

“Sit, I’m gonna get myself a water before we talk. Would you like anything?” Louis ushered him inside and Harry went to the living room and went his way to the kitchen.

 

“Water, please.”

 

“Okay here ya go.” Louis handed him a bottle of Evian before taking the seat next to him on the couch, resting his feet on Harry’s lap as he got comfortable.

 

“So why did I come here on a Sunday afternoon without a reason given?”

 

“I wanted to see you and decided something I wanted to ask.”

 

“What is it?” Harry squeezed a foot, “Is it the moon? I’ll lasso it and pull it to Earth for you. Anything in the world.”

 

“That’s not necessary, although maybe tomorrow.” Louis adjusted, “But Zayn is moving to a new flat that he and Liam apparently bought behind my back and I decided that if I’m going to have this flat to meself, I can’t have it empty, and I need another person.”

 

“Go on.” Harry urged when Louis took a breath.

 

“And I was going to put an ad in the London Times Classifieds for a new roommate, but figured I’d ask if you knew anybody who would want to live with a partially insane writer with a slight alcohol addiction.” Louis added another thought before Harry could say anything, “Who is also trying to stop drinking for his boyfriend who doesn’t want him to have liver failure at age 27.”

 

“Hmm. Any rental conditions?” Harry pondered.

 

“Well I’m short so they’d have to be tall, you know, because of top shelf things and I’m getting too old to climb the counters and refuse to use a ladder… Clean would be nice, lord knows I’m not… A fellow tattoo-ee… Needs to be smart, particularly in law, because I tend to break quite a few… Anybody coming to mind?”

 

“Actually, yeah. I’ve got a mate whose little sis is going to Uni in a few weeks and doesn’t like living alone, either. Would he be able to move in after she’s situated, and will there be an extra room for her to stay in when she gets homesick?”

 

“Oh really? Of course! I’ve only got two rooms so I guess we would be bunking together.” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. “Do you think he would mind? I’m a cuddler.”

 

“That might be deal-breaker. Although you might not sleep much. He tends to cuddle as well and gets carried away at times.” Harry placed his hands on the frame of Louis’ face and pulled him in for a soft and quick kiss, “But he’s got a wonderful boyfriend so I assume he would bring him over a lot.”

 

“I’ll be doing the same.” Louis moved to straddle him and snogged properly. “Is that a yes?”

 

“Thats a hell yes.” Harry nodded and whispered into Louis’ lips, “I love you.”

 

It was a miracle in itself that Louis didn’t freeze up right then and there. It was another miracle altogether that Harry didn’t comment when Louis never said it back.

 

************************

“Fuck.” Zayn swore to himself, massaging his temple. He’d been at the precinct _all day_ , trying to find connections for this case. Perrie would come in every so often, shaking her head when he asked about her progress. This case was so similar to the first two, it was almost scary. Well, of course, dumbass, it’s a serial case, Zayn thought to himself.

 

“Zayn, we’ve got a body.” Aiden declared. Zayn put down the papers he was reviewing, letting out a sigh.

 

“Is it--?” Zayn didn’t even finish his question.

 

“Yea, unfortunately. Perrie’s down at the scene already.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be ready in a second.”

 

On the ride there, Zayn wracked his brain for explanations. He came up empty. They arrived at a dingy building, crossed off with police tape and swarming with reporters. Zayn shoved his way through, flashing his badge. WHen he was in, Perrie beckoned him over.

 

“Looks like we have a classic stalker case here.” Perrie informed, holding up a bag with a phone in it. “The vic was Matthew Fraiser. He didn’t work, his dad was paying his way through Uni. Found this in the flat--no we can’t trace it, it’s a burner phone.”

 

Zayn swore, fighting off an oncoming headache. “Alright, we’ll deal with that later. Where’s George?”

 

“RIght here.” a voice spoke next to him. “So, I’ve taken a look at the body, and I’m 99% sure that the cause of death was a cervical fracture.”

 

“Meaning…?”

 

Perrie scoffed. “His neck was broken. Honestly Zayn, after all these years, you should be familiar with some of these terms.”

 

“Shut up Pez. Anyway, so his neck was broken, alright. Anything on the phone? I know we can’t trace it, but we could look at the call logs?” Zayn asked.

 

“Tried. It’s dead, gonna have to get a charge on it before we can check.” Perrie answered, shaking the bag.

 

“Hey Zayn, Perrie.” Aiden called. He jogged towards them then, pulling out his notebook. “So I just got a statement from our almost witness. See that lobbyman over there?” Aiden pointed. Zayn followed his finger, curtly nodding. “So he said that there was this girl with really bright red hair came in with an order for pizza to Matt. He was suspicious, because a couple of days before, a similar looking girl followed him up. He couldn’t really tell because her clothes were really baggy but yea.

 

“The hair’s what gave it away. He called Matt and he declined an order, but she insisted, so he called again and Matt let her up. She came down a little bit later, and that was that. But Matt didn’t come down for a couple of days so he went to check on him. That’s when he found the body. I’ve got her description right here, and the sketch artist is working with him right now”

 

“Alright we need to put out an ATL and an APW on a girl about 5’3 with red hair and fair skin with a large birthmark by her right eyebrow. Especially the mark. She’s probably altered her appearance. ”

 

“Got it.” Perrie claimed, already dialing a number on her phone.

 

“Okay Aiden, I’ll meet you back at the station, I’ve got to cross examine these cases.”

 

“Roger.”

  
  
  


George said that there was no connection, but there had to be. There was always a connection, he just wasn’t looking hard enough. He raised his head at a knock on his cubicle.

 

“Mr. Malik?”

 

“Yes?” Zayn answered to a tall brunette. She pushed her slipping glasses back to the top of her nose bridge.

 

“I’m here on behalf of Syco newspaper. We were wondering if we could ask a few questions about this most recent murder They said that you were the lead detective on this case?.”

 

“And your name is?”

 

“Katie Rae.” she answered, clicking her pen.

 

“Okay, one moment.” Zayn said, squeezing around her to go across the hall. He knocked on Perrie’s cubicle. “Pez?”

 

“Don’t call me that, Malik.” Perrie warned. “What’s up?”

 

“I’ve got a journalist over in my cubicle, says she’s from Syco.” Zayn replied, chuckling at Perrie’s groan. “Yea, I know. But I was just wondering if you could do me this one fa--”

 

“Send ‘em over.” Perrie cut him off with a sigh.

 

“Thanks babe, you’re a doll.” Zayn said with a wink. He walked back to his cubicle, ignoring Perrie’s call of ‘No one talks like that anymore!’

 

“My partner said that she’s willing to answer any questions you may have, as long as they’re not too confidential. She’s the one with the blonde hair and heavy liner.”

 

“You’re not going to show me out?” Katie said with a sniff. Zayn could just--

 

“If you haven’t noticed, I’m trying to solve the murder of an innocent teenager that didn’t even get a chance to start Uni. So excuse me for not ‘showing you out’, but I’ve got bigger, better things to worry about. Now do you want a story or not? If not, please leave, your distraction may be welcome elsewhere.” Zayn hissed. She shot him an appalled look, stomping out on her four inch heels. Zayn hoped one of them broke.

 

“Fucking reporters…” Zayn muttered under his breath. Just then, his phone buzzed.

 

**_1:07 pm_ **

**_28th of March, 2014_ **

****

**_Liam Payne_ **

**_(1) Message_ **

****

**_Zayn smiled, opening the text._ **

****

**_From: Liam Payne_ **

**_To: Zayn Malik_ **

**_If you could spare an hour or so, we’ll go for lunch down by the river :)_ **

****

**_To: Liam Payne_ **

**_From: Zayn Malik_ **

**_But I don’t want to eat outside._ **

****

**_From: Liam Payne_ **

**_To: Zayn Malik_ **

**_Is that a yes?_ **

****

**_To: Liam Payne_ **

**_From: Zayn Malik_ **

**_Maybe._ **

****

**_From: Liam Payne_ **

**_To: Zayn Malik_ **

**_Alright, how’s this: We eat at a place NEAR the river_ **

****

**_From: Zayn Malik_ **

**_To: Liam Payne_ **

**_Deal._ **

****

**_To: Zayn Malik_ **

**_From: Liam Payne_ **

**_I’ll pick you up in 20_ **

 

“Aiden!” Zayn called. “I’m going on my lunch break!”

 

“Drive safe!”

 

******************

 

Liam pulled up to Zayn’s building. Pulling out his phone,  Liam shot Zayn a quick text. Once it was done--' **okay babe be out in a sec :)** '--he thought about his plans. He could treat Zayn to hibachi or sushi, maybe a Mongolian grill, ooh but what about--Liam was interrupted by a tap on his window and a smiling Zayn peeking through.

 

"Thanks for this, it's brutal in there." Zayn relied, buckling his seatbelt.

 

"Mhmm," Liam hummed as he leaned in for a kiss. Zayn rolled his eyes but gave him a peck anyway. "Is it about that case? Still?"

 

Zayn have a grim nod. "Yea, tell me about it. This is insane. With this many murders, we should at least have something. Three fucking murders and nothing to show for it. I’m tired of having to deliver the whole ’I’m sorry to inform you but blah blah has been murdered, Sorry for your loss’ bit. ‘S exhausting. "

 

“Yea babe, that’s insane. That’s why I wanted to take you out, get your mind off it. You’ve been looking a bit rough lately, you need a break.” Liam revealed, intertwining his fingers with Zayn’s.

 

“Oh so now I’m ugly?” Zayn teased. Liam laughed along with him, glad that he was joking. That was a good sign.

 

“Nope, still as sexy as ever.” Liam said, squeezing his palm to Zayn’s. “So what’re you in the mood for?”

 

“Anything as long as it’s with you~” Zayn sung in a light voice. Liam wanted to facepalm, but he’d rathered to not crash and die, thank you very much.

 

“Oh my God, you are the worst. You try to act all nonchalant and like you don’t give two shits, but  you’re really just this--this sap.”

 

“Heeey.” Zayn drawled out, smiling. “Am not!”

 

“And now this! You need to stop hanging out with Louis when Harry’s around, their sick domesticness--”

 

“‘S that even a word?”

 

“--is infecting you. You’re even doing that thing!”

 

“What thing?”

 

“That--that whole ‘Heeeeyyy’ business that Harry does when he pretending to be offended.” Liam said in a poor imitation of Harry, but Zayn seemed to find it hilarious.

 

“Well, I mean if I can’t hang out with Louis when Harry’s around, I’d never get to see him.” Zayn complained.

 

“I don’t have a problem with that. After that time they butt dialed You, me, and Niall while they were fucking,” Liam let out a shiver. “I’d rather not relive that.”

 

“Me either. God, that was awful. They were so loud and--”

 

“Don’t need the details, I could do without.” Liam cut Zayn off.

 

“Alright fine. Just get me food, or I’ll be forced to eat you. I didn’t eat breakfast this morning--no shut up. I don’t want you to go all doctor on me.” Zayn said in response to Liam’s squawk of ‘But breakfast is the most impor--’.

 

“Alright, Alright, calm down. We’re pulling up right now.

  
  


After their lunch in a small cafe--by the river as promised--Liam was forced to drop Zayn back at the office.

 

“Zayn, wait.” Liam said, gripping his boyfriend’s wrist. “Just--take it easy, yea? I don’t like seeing you come home all drained because of this case. You’ll figure it out, you always do.”

 

“But how many more people have to die before I figure it out?” Zayn said in frustration.

 

“None. Just calm down and you’ll get it. Just promise, okay? I love you.” Liam said, tensing up at his mistake. Those three words had never been exchanged between them. He could see Zayn tense up too, before it all melted away and a huge grin was left in its place.

 

“Okay, fine. Love you too.” Zayn said, leaving a wet kiss on Liam’s cheek.

 

If Liam did a victory dance after Zayn was gone--well, nobody else had to know.

  
  


The rest of Liam’s day was uneventful. During the rest of his shift, all he had to do was check in with his patients--which got to be annoying when people kept shouting at you about their medication making them feel like ‘a unicorn shitting skittle bricks can you up my dosage.’

 

The things that go on in hospitals would shock some people.

 

“Mr. Payne?” one of the nurses, Sophia said.

 

“Yes?” Liam said, sighing at the overexaggerated flutter of her eyelashes. She tried to lick her lips seductively, but all Liam saw was a thick layer of spit cover her mouth.

 

“I’ve got a call for you on line four.” Sophia relied, fluttering her eyelashes some more.

 

“Do you have something in your eye or…?”

 

She flushed a deep scarlet. “No! Not at all, sorry!” Sophia exclaimed, scrambling to leave.

 

Liam chuckled. What? it was funny, albeit a bit cruel. Right, line four.

 

“‘Ello?”

 

“Liam! How about we go out for a few pints tonight?”

 

“Come on Zayn. We haven’t properly gone out since before Harry and Louis get together!” Liam coaxed, shuffling through his closet.

 

“Not true.” Zayn said, turning a page in his book.

 

“That time we went out to get away from their animal sex doesn’t count. Those were evasive maneuvers, not us going out for a good time.”

 

“Why can’t you just go out with Niall? I can stay at home and be pathetic with Netflix and ice cream.” Zayn compromised.

 

“Because he invited all of us. Don’t be rude.” Liam scolded. He threw a pair of pants and a shirt in Zayn’s direction. “We’re going.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me.  
> The next chapter has so much smut and also.. Louis' Family! (Not together god no im not that weird i just write erotic gay fanfiction, not incestial multi smut god.)  
> Also......... You're gonna fucking love me in chapter 14. :) xxx -Lauren
> 
> (Sorry for the late update!! )


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.. I'm sorry. So sorry to the extent that I'm posting this chapter early. Please don't hate me and enjoy the spectacular smut i've written. xxx -Lauren

Chapter 14

  
  


“I’ve been thinking, babe.” Louis spoke after about 20 minutes of being awake and knowing Harry was awake and still holding him because he thought Louis was sleeping. It was a Saturday in October and they had been dating for 7 months and Harry had been living with Louis for 2.

 

“How long have you been up and thinking?” Harry realized his boyfriend was awake and turned him over so Louis was on his back and Harry was on his side next to him.

 

“Not long… But I was thinking about this for a while and maybe it’s time you meet my mum since we’ve been together for far longer than I’ve ever gone without bringing somebody home to meet the family.” Louis turned on his side facing him.

 

“We’ve been busy so a trip to Doncaster just hasn’t happened. And I’ve met her on the phone and everything.” Harry pointed out.

 

“Yes but I want you to properly meet her and the girls and Ernie… What about today? We can drive up and then stay tonight and Sunday and you can take off work on Monday so we can leave then.” Louis propositioned and sat up, already putting on pants. “Please, it would be great!”

 

“Erm…” Harry took a breath in and let it out, propping up on his elbows as he watched the short man flit around the room, already packing things. “I don’t know, I’ve got a big case battle on Wednesday so I need to prep.”

 

“I’ll let you tie me up and fuck me in my childhood bed.” Louis stopped packing and looked Harry dead in the eyes. “While my family is sleeping next door.”

 

“I’ll ask Cher to prep me extra on Tuesday.” Harry was out of bed and getting dressed, watching the man he loved as he packed everything. “You’re excited?”

 

“I love and miss my family a whole lot.” Louis explained as they were both packing.

  
  


***********************

 

“Louis?” Jay Tomlinson opened the door and her son was beaming at her with a bag and a man holding his own bag behind him.

 

“Mum!” Louis dropped his bag and lunged at her, “Girls?!?!”

 

“Lou?” Sixteen year-old Lottie was standing in the foyer and she was wearing high waisted white shorts and a black crop top with orange paint on her face.

 

“What the hell are you wearing, missy?” Louis let go of his mum and walked through the house to hug her.

 

“I just got back from Leeds fest.” She squeezed him back, “Is this the infamous Harry?”

 

“No, this is my driver.” Louis replied and waited a moment for Harry’s reaction, which was a mix of confusion.

 

“What are you talking-” Harry began to question before, “Oh, no. Louis is being a shithead, I’m Harry, very nice to meet you officially Mrs. Tomlinson… Er, sorry for swearing.”

 

“Dear, we all know he is one. Give me a hug.” Jay hugged the giant.

 

“Oi! Right here, Mrs. Deakin.” Louis didn’t have time to say anything more than that, because the other three came into the room while the younger twins were in high-chairs.

 

It was a mix of “Louis!” and “Lou!” and “Hey, asshole.” And “FELICITE TOMLINSON.” Harry was greeted by each of them and when they went into the kitchen to finish feeding the babies, Louis was over the moon.

 

Harry was making sweet faces and airplane noises and he helped Jay feed the twins their lunch of pureed peas and carrots. He didn’t stop there, though. Harry proceeded to take both of them in his arms after they had been fed and sat on the couch, telling them about himself, “And then I went to Law School, Uncle Harry didn’t like that one bit…” The man was telling the babies his life story, not letting Jay or anybody fuss over them, while Louis spoke to his mom.

 

“When are you going to marry that boy, Louis?” The girls were watching Harry with admiration and Lottie was about to take off her purity ring.

 

“I was thinking about a winter wedding.” Louis was serious in every aspect.

 

“You’re engaged?” She didn’t say it loudly but louis shushed her immediately.

 

“He doesn’t know. I was going to propose to him tomorrow. Already asked his sister and she was so happy, almost spoiled it.”

 

“Darling, thats wonderful!”

 

“Was gonna take him to the park I used to steal away to at night and where I wrote the majority of my first novel, the one up the street.” Louis whispered every word.

 

“That is going to be so romantic.”

 

“I need yours and the older girls’ help.” He hesitated to make sure Harry was completely enamoured, “I was just gonna suggest a tour of the city tomorrow and take him to every place that means something to me, then end up at the park and the tree I used to sit under, in the corner back near the pond?” She nodded, “I have about 25 colored floating candles on back order from the store. If you could pick them up and light them and set them in the pond, they should float and burn for 4 hours before they go out… I know its a lot and I can always hire somebody but I know you would want to help. I’ve already hired a photographer.”

 

“Oh, Lou! My baby is growing up. Of course!” She hugged him and sniffled back tears.

 

“I’m almost 27, mum.” He groaned as Harry exclaimed from the other side of the house, “Louis. I hate to ask but could you explain the severity of our relationship to your sisters?”

 

“They’re trying to turn him. I’ll be back.” Louis walked quickly into the sitting room as he saw Harry with Phoebe on his leg and Lottie biting her lip on the couch looking innocent. “Charlotte. I’m ashamed.”

 

“I’m watching TV, dear.” Lottie was staring at Harry and his half buttoned shirt.

 

“You’re watching my boyfriend, dear.” Louis glared at her.

 

“Haz, give me Ernie. we can put them both down for a nap and then we can go get unpacked.”

  
  


“You made me a promise this morning, I believe.” Harry sidled up to where Louis was unpacking his toiletries.

 

“Really? I don’t remember that.” Louis was smiling as Harry began kissing his neck.

 

“I do. Very much so. Brought 4 of my favorite ties with me, dear.”

 

“My family is downstairs, Mr. Styles.”

 

“Tonight, you can fulfill your promise then.”

 

“How about we just tell mum we’re very tired, and that we would like to just turn in early, watch a bit of tv, and sleep?”

 

“Good idea. I know you won’t be able to keep quiet.” Harry began to pull out his ties and Louis ran downstairs to lie to the woman who gave birth to him.

 

“Alright, Lou! Love you, dear.” Jay called up as Louis was opening the door and turning to close and lock it.

 

“What would you like to watch?” Harry was flipping through the old TV, settling on football. “Nice and loud.”

 

“Ah! Man U!” Louis plopped down on the bed, actually watching the game as Harry began to remove his clothes while fixed on the TV.

 

“You know I’ll just tie you up while you watch football.” Harry was blatant as he removed Louis’ trousers, leaving him clad in boxers, removing those next, and Louis was splayed out naked on the bed, cheering on the game.

 

“Please change the channel, I don’t want to think about my favorite footie team as I’m being fucked into oblivion.” Louis took the remote as Harry began to wrap his burgundy tie around Louis’ left ankle.

 

“Put it on Cricket. Neither of us like that, and I’ll even put a sheet over the TV.” Harry took the folded blanket on the bed and flung it over the set.

 

“Tie me up and fuck me before I change my mind.” Louis flung the foot with the silk tie on it.

 

“I’m coming, Mr. Horny.” Harry walked back over and began kissing Louis before finishing the job, Louis’ legs loose enough to where he could easily fuck him.

 

“You know what?” Harry’s voice had gone 30 decibels lower, “I’m gonna ride you.”

 

“Fuck, you… You. Fuck.” Louis was breathing heavily, “Sit on my face.”

 

Harry straddled Louis’ chest and Louis took his hard cock into his mouth before he could even get properly situated and Louis pulled off after a moment. “Fuck my mouth until you’re about to come, then I want to eat you out.”

 

Harry could barely breathe as he thrusted shallowly into Louis’ hot mouth. Louis knew what he was doing as he sucked and relaxed, on and off. “Fuck.” Harry was going slow for himself, wanting this feeling to never end as he felt the beginning of his orgasm.

 

He pulled out and Louis spoke, “You taste like pineapples. Expecting this, were we?” And that was all he managed to get out as Harry moved his ass on top of his mouth and Louis went back to work. He hummed and he licked softly, poking his tongue deep as Harry moaned, “Looouu.”

 

Louis tried somethng he’d never done, then. Grazing his teeth over the stretched out hole, Harry as insatiable, “Fuuuck. Louis fuck I’m gonna…. Your hair.” Louis did it again and licked into Harry, shoving his mouth up as far as he could and felt Harry come right into his hair, but he could not care less as Harry came off, Louis still reaching his neck forward to taste as much as he could before he was denied and Harry sat on his stomach.

 

“Ride me then fuck me.” Louis commanded and he may be the one tied up, but Harry was the subordinate in this fuck fest. “ Don’t forget my family is right downstairs.”

 

“They’ll be wondering about what kind of Cricket we are watching.” Harry smirked as he reached over to get lube and 2 condoms.

 

Harry lubed Louis up but louis stopped him, “Do you want me to stretch you out first?”

 

“No, You’ll stretch me out when I sink down.” Harry grabbed Louis’ dick and slid down, “FUCK.”

 

“SHH!” Louis scolded as Harry adjusted to the large stretch.

 

“Sorry, love.” Harry leaned forward to give him a kiss, wincing at the unexpected pain. “You didn’t tell me that it would hurt this much.”

 

“I didn’t think you were gonna refuse some prep other than my tongue.” Louis smirking into another kiss.

 

“Shut up I’m riding you.” Harry kissed his neck and began to slowly lift his arse and slammed back down when Louis was almost out of him, exclaiming a moan that definitely informed Louis’ family of what was going on, and Louis scolded him before thrusting up a bit when Harry raised up again, making a stream of variations of “Fiitck!” and “Shiuuckttt” Which wasn’t exactly quiet but not as loud as the moan preceding the streams that continued as Harry’s eyes rolled back into his head and he arched his back.

 

“Stop.” Louis commanded after that, knowing he was very close, as well as Harry was.

 

Harry was obedient as he lifted off, trying not to hiss another moan into the air, thick with tension and the background noise of a commercial for Subway. “Do you want my foot-long?”

 

“Can we ever have serious sex? Seriously?” Louis deadpanned with a serious look at Harry, who was tongueing at his bumhole already and slipping fingers inside quickly.

 

Harry lifted his head and looked right at Louis, adding in the third finger, “Oh? You don’t?” He shoved them in to the knuckles.

 

“Yes. I do.” Louis wasn’t writhing like a snake, but he was pretty fucking close, definitely squirming, though.

 

“Say it.” Harry took his fingers out and rolled on another condom, squeezing lube over his cock and jacking it as Louis breathed out.

 

“I want your foo--” Harry thrusted in with enough force to make Louis actually choke on his words, and sputtered a cough, “--oot long.”

 

He didn’t reply, just leaned over his boyfriend and began sucking hickeys and making love bites all over his chest, Louis’ collarbone tattoo would be a rectangle of purple and pink tomorrow morning, absolutely covered in love bites, more hickeys on his neck, going back to his mouth after Harry pulled all the way out and dipped his hips and rolled quicker than anything Louis had felt.

 

“Shhhhhiii…” Louis breathed out and he was coming untouched and Harry kept shoving in, working him through it and then began to come himself, slowly and messily thrusting inside of Louis, the last one was hard and Harry just stayed in that position, wavering over his boyfriend.

 

“So I hope your family went out to dinner.” Harry wiggled his eyebrows and Louis’ eyes opened and there was a look of ecstasy but also pure annoyance.

 

“I love you, babe. But please don’t make any more jokes when your dick is inside of me because it turns me off.”

 

“Oh. Well I guess I won’t be fucking you anytime soon.” He did another thrust before pulling out and tying the condom, into the trash.

 

“You can say them before and after but my family? While your penis is inside of my asshoe.” Louis tried to lift his arms to pull Harry onto him but couldn't. “Please untie me so we can cuddle and watch TV like we told my mother.”

 

“What do you say?” Harry was at arms length and Louis was glaring.

 

“Please untie me, oh dicklord Styles of sex mountain.”

 

“That is Sir Dicklord Styles to you.” Harry was smirking and untying Louis’ left hand, then right, a kiss to his mouth. “I really love you, Louis Tomlinson.”

 

“I really love you, too, Harry Styles.” Louis replied as Harry untied his feet and then crawled up to Louis, another kiss.

 

“Dare me to cuddle you?”

 

“I double-dare you.”

 

“One second I’m gonna take the blanket off the Tv, turn it off, and play some music.” Harry was off the bed and walking around naked, the curtains, thank god, were closed.

 

“Alright, love.” Louis was contented and could care less as long as he gets to be close to his boyfriend; no matter the sappy music he insists on playing when they do.

  
  


****************************

  
  


“Lou, can you do me a favor?” Lottie knocked on the locked door around 10 am.

 

Both men were awake and in the middle of morning blowies. Louis popped off and kissed Harry’s cock head before replying, “Yes, dear?”

 

“Remember my room is right beside yours next time you watch tv.” She added another bit, "Be happy I played my music  _very_ loudly."

 

“Oooh.. Erm…” He got up, his boner already going down in his boxers and Harry was covering himself when he opened the door, “How much do you want to keep quiet about this?”

 

“50. And an itunes gift-card.” She was crossing her arms.

 

“How about just 50 and I don’t tell mum about your vibrator?” He leveled with a grin.

 

“You’re a bloody twat.” She growled as Louis went to get his wallet, returning with a few bills, shoving them in her hand, “Mum is making flapjacks.”

 

He closed the door in her face and went back to Harry who was getting out of bed and pulling on some joggers. “Would you like a tour of Doncaster with the best boyfriend in the world?”

 

“I’d rather spend the day with you.” Harry dodged the pillows thrown from Louis, where he was putting on a shirt.

 

“Okay you can spend the rest of your life alone with yourself and a bottle of lube, then.” Louis sassed and walked over to give Harry a kiss, assuring him that it was very much so a joke.

 

“I’d rather spend it with you.” Harry repeated and went back for another kiss.

 

“Stop it, corny-ass motherfucking twatting adorable little bloody shit.” Louis swore as he took Harry’s hand, “You know, I kinda wanna spend the rest of my life with you, too.” And this was big, so big and Harry was smiling so big.

 

He knew how much trust it took Louis to say that. Harry had said it over and over again, and Louis had said words along those lines, but never right out. He was ecstatic and moved his arm hand to grasp Louis’, “Breakfast?”

 

“Breakfast.”

 

“Maybe Breakfast will be--” Harry began.

 

“I will break up with you.” Louis growled.

 

“I’m getting a lot of mixed signals here, babe.” Harry grinned.

 

Louis took a big breath and decided he couldn't wait. “Here is the only signal you need to get: I love you. So much. Very much. And one day… I’d like to wake up next to you with kids screaming in our ears because it’s their first days of school, and I--Fuck me, I never do anything right give me a second.” He let go of Harry’s hands and went to dig in his bag, pulling out a ring box, hiding it behind his back. “Harry, I really do love you, and the circumstances under which we met… The worst. But everything worked out and I swear that it was fate or some stupid shit like that. Now, though, at this moment, and every moment since about 3 weeks ago until I die… I want to be with you for all of it and I promise I had this whole romantic thing planned for today-- I swear I did. Candles in the pond at sunset after everything wonderful about Doncaster… A photographer and everything, dear. This is not romantic but I’ve been thinking about this moment non-stop for the past few weeks as soon as I bought this…”

 

He got down on his left knee, on top of somebody’s t-shirt, thrown off in the antics of last night.

 

“Harry Edward Styles… Will you put up with my shit for the rest of my life, and marry me?” Harry was frozen. He was smiling and he was frozen and Louis was on his knee, just one, in front of him and it was anything but sexual and he was looking up expectantly and.. Oh! Harry needed to reply…

 

“What if I say no?” He smirked for half a second and Louis’ whole face fell, “I’m not going to. I’m saying yes. Yes. Yes. Yesyesyesyes...Yesyesyes! Yes.”

 

“You’re a fucking twat.” Louis stood up and knocked him over the head. “‘What if I say no?’ What if I killed you and Zayn helped me hide your body, huh? What if I kicked you out of the apartment and since you haven’t got a place to stay, what if you ended up homeless? Hmmm? What if I kiss the biggest fucking idiot in the entire bloody fuck--” And Harry broke off his speech with a kiss.

 

“I’m sorry, Lou. Just couldn’t resist.” Harry told him when they pulled back.

 

“I almost had a heart attack you absolute twatting arse.”

 

“I’m very sorry I want to marry you, okay?”

 

“No. You don’t get to. I take back my proposal.” Louis stepped back.

 

“Oh, C’mon, Lou.” Harry jested and he knew Louis was kidding but that’s a bit far.

 

“Nope. Not until you apologize for making me think that I made the biggest mistake in my life.” His arms were crossed and feet together, waiting.

 

“I’m sorry for making you think that you made the biggest mistake of your life, even though by taking me back, you’ve made it. Because I don’t know how long you’re going to last with all of my corny jokes.” Harry took the two steps toward him and encircled his arms around him

 

“I’m in love with a bloody horse-fucking cuntfaced absolute fucking twat of a motherfucking man.” Louis was a bit angry but the cute angry. Not the ‘I’m leaving and dont expect me back.’ angry. Just the ‘I’m so fucking pissed that I love you but I do so I’ll deal with it later.’ angry.

 

“Hey! I’m the one engaged to a self-loathing and self-centered asshat of a man who called me a bloody horse cunt twat of a motherfucking man.” Harry squeezed him for a second and Louis looked up, “And I love you with all of my heart.”

 

“Can we have sex or will my family disown me?” He put his own arms around Harry, head against his chest.

 

“Let’s have breakfast, alright? Then you can give me that tour of Doncaster and we don’t tell your family that you already proposed and then they feel like they got to see something exciting and we will have proposal pictures, then.” Harry schemed and Louis knew he was going to marry the right man.

 

“I’m glad you said yes. Should I put this away or do you want to try it on first?” He was still holding the ring box in his hand, opening it back up to reveal a platinum band, inset small diamonds and some etching on the inside.

 

“What's etched in there?” Harry took it and examined the scratches.

 

“It’s the sound wave of me saying I love you.” Louis smiled to himself and took it from Harry to put it on his finger.

 

“You’re honestly my favorite human being, and I’ll love you til the earth turns to ice and not a soul is left.” Harry whispered as he put it on and it fit like a glove.

  
“I’m the writer here, but if you ever want to help, you’ve got my permission.” Louis got on his toes to kiss his forehead and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me I've got too much homework 
> 
> xxx-Lauren
> 
> TURN BACK ITS NOT TOO LATE THIS STORY IS ABOUT TO RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND STOMP ON IT.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry alright I'm sorry I'm sorry. This is the second to last chapter, one more then an epilogue and I'm uploading them all tonight. This was my baby and I've let it go.
> 
> I love you all
> 
> -Lauren xxx

Chapter 15

  
  


“Harry!” Louis screamed across the flat, “Come here!”

 

There was a splash of water and thuds of footsteps as Harry rushed into the room, navy blue track shorts and no shirt but an American flag headscarf holding back his curls that were past shoulder length by now. “Yes? Is everything okay?” He was drying his hands on a towel as he ran to his fiance’s side.

 

“I just want your opinion on this idea I saw on Pinterest and if we should run it by the wedding planner?” Louis turned his laptop screen so Harry could see the Wedding Wish bracelet for their guest’s place cards.

 

“That is perfect, Lou, but maybe not sound so urgent? I almost broke two of our good stemware pieces.” He leaned down to rest his chin on Louis’ shoulder.

 

“Sorry, love. But I just loved it and thought you would too.” The older man apologized as he watched Harry exit the room with a bit of sashay to his step, “Nice arse! Fancy a dinner with a desperate bloke tonight?”

 

“I’m engaged, wanker!” Harry called from the kitchen as he resumed doing the dishes.

 

“I’ll wank you.” Louis muttered under his breath, going back to email the picture to Sophia, their wedding planner.

  
  


**********************

  
  


“Hey Zayn, any headway on that serial case you’ve been working on?” Louis questioned as he sat in their favorite bar, having some pints with Zayn while Harry went suit shopping and didn’t want him to come along. The whole ‘You cant see the bride’s dress before the wedding’ apparently applies to gay grooms as well.

 

“Little bit. We brought in some more suspects to question but nothing hopeful. The target audience of his is mainly men, 160 centimeters to 180 centimeters, brown hair and petite build. I wouldn’t be surprised if the man hung out in front of gay bars and just grabbed the first twink he saw. Behavioral analytics have been brought in to assist and honestly I dont want much more to do with the bloody case. we found another body last week, number 4.” Zayn spouted off the non-confidential information.

 

“Thats rough. I wish I could’ve stayed on and surveyed more but my novel took a different turn, away from law enforcement.” Louis knocked back the last of his Guinness.

 

“You don’t wanna be there. This is the toughest case we’ve had in a while. There are 5 of us on the case along with quite a few higher ups.”

 

“I’m sorry, man.” Louis consoled.

 

“C’est la vie, Lou.” He took a swig of alcohol and started a new conversation, “So, 4 days til the wedding… You excited?”

 

“Very. Kinda getting cold feet wondering if Harry still likes me.”  Louis twiddled his thumbs around the empty bottle of beer.

  
  


*****************************

  
  


“I just see no reason why we need to have a ‘Say Yes To The Dress’ montage here, Harry.” Gemma pointed as he strolled out in a black suit and a black shirt almost all the way unbuttoned and paired with a black and white paisley scarf and his aviators with a fucking fedora on his head.

 

“Because I want to be the prettiest bride ever.” Harry joked twirling around in the mirror.

 

“You’re a male, and not transgender or anything other than a corny gay fuckhead.” Gemma threw a balled up tie at his fedora, successfully knocking it off his head.

 

“No fedora then?” Harry looked to her as she made a grotesque face and he turned back to the room full of suits he had been trying on since 3 pm.

 

“Try that black suit with grey faded pinstripes and a white satin shirt?” Gemma called to him.

 

“It makes my butt look big.” Harry complained, adorning it anyways.

 

“Your butt is non-existent.” Gemma made a twirl motion as he came out and onto the platform. “Not like Louis would care. He loves everything about you.”

 

“You really think so?” Harry blushed and turned to admire the way it looked on him and did an actual twirl, foot pop and everything. “I kinda really like this one.”

 

“It suits you.” Gemma began maniacally laughing.

 

Harry was not amused and took the tie that matched the wedding theme, tying it around his neck. “I’m nervous he’s gonna have second thoughts.”

 

“Harry. The way that man looks at you could cure fucking cancer. He thinks you walk on water. And with your resemblance to Jesus, it matches.” Gemma helped him out, straightening the windsor knot.

  
  


******************************

  
  


“Zayn? Where is Louis?” Liam came into the restroom of their hotel room where the wedding was taking place and Zayn was tying his tie, as the best man, he should know the whereabouts of groom number 1.

 

“He’s sitting on the bed right out--” He went out to the room to see the doors to the balcony open and noticed the bag of pre-game fuel (mini bottles of vodka, whiskey, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter) missing from the table. “--On the balcony.”

 

“Louis, 15 minutes til we need to be down stairs, dear.” Liam knocked on the doors leading outside before venturing out to the cloud of smoke and whiffs vodka mixed in with the smoke.

 

He was standing outside, sucking away at what looked like his 7th fag. “I’ll be ready. Zayn, where is my mouthwash?” He took a deep breathe in and exhaled.

 

“Right here, Lou.” Zayn answered, joining Louis on the balcony. He handed him the small bottle of cinnamon mouthwash. Louis raised a brow at the choice.

 

“Don’t look at me like that. It looked nice in the store and I thought it wouldn’t burn like that minty stuff. I know you hate that.”

 

“Your concern warms my heart.” Louis cooed, pulling Zayn into a side-hug.

 

“Yea, yea, whatever. Do you honestly think it’s the best idea getting wasted before your wedding?” Zayn asked skeptically, giving Louis a quick once over. Good thing he didn’t look too bad.

 

“Well what do you expect? You should know me well by now, so there shouldn’t be a surprise. I do dumb shit when I’m nervous.” Louis sighed, placing the glass on the small table. He took one last, long drag of his cigarette before stubbing it on the railing.

 

When his eyes met Zayn’s, he saw that all too familiar remorseful understanding. For some reason, it made him angry. It wasn’t really anything that Zayn necessarily did, it was more of the pent up frustration, along with the irrational insecurity that pushed him over the edge.

 

“Don’t fucking look at me like that! I don’t need any of your scrutiny right now! I’m already under enough pressure as it is…” Louis trailed off, running his hands through his previously styled hair. He took a deep breath. When he finally got the courage to look at Zayn again, he felt even worse. Zayn didn’t even look mad. He still had that--that look on his face.

 

“God, Zayn. ‘M sorry.” Louis whispered. “I just--” Louis cut himself off, taking another large gulp of air. “I don’t even know.” He finished with a dry chuckle.

 

“What’s wrong babes?” Zayn asked. He put a had to Louis’s shoulder, rubbing comforting circles across the span of his back.

 

Louis counted the seconds previous to his response. Just as he was about to answer, he burst into tears.

 

“Oh--oh jeez Zayn...I’m sorry. I’m such a fucking walking cliche. An alcoholic, an asshole, a writer...and that day of my wedding I have a mental breakdown.” Louis sobbed into Zayn’s shoulder, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

 

“What’s the matter Lou? Why is your never ending confidence leaving you now?” Zayn asked, wincing when Louis sobbed even harder into his chest.

 

“I just--what--what if he regrets it? What if he only said yes to appease me but he’s been secretly resenting me this entire time? I mean, he’s such a good person, and I’m so awful, Zayn. He deserves so much better…. What if--”

 

Louis’s words were cut off by Zayn’s hand.

 

“That’s bull and you know it. You’re amazing and he’s lucky to have you, not the other way around.” He lifted his hand to let Louis talk, but getting another word in first, “I guarantee you he is in his room doing the exact same, darling. Alright? It’s normal and you’re going to drink a lot of milk to sober up, you’re going to brush your teeth and wash out your mouth, and you’re going to go downstairs to that beautiful wedding chapel and you will say your vows, he will say his, then you’re gonna say ‘I do,’ kiss, and you’re married, alright?”

 

“My vows. FUCK!” Louis pulled himself together in a matter of seconds and searched for the typed up vows he had memorized.

 

“You know them by heart, Lou. I’ve seen you practicing them for the past week when Harry isn’t around.” Zayn supplied, handing him the folded up paper.

 

“Okay. Yes. You’re right. Where's that fucking milk I can’t see straight.” Louis sat down on the bed.

 

“I’ve got it right here, Lou.” Liam came into the room, holding a large glass of milk. “Drink up, we have 7 minutes.”

 

“Fucking fuck okay I’ve got this shit fucking okay.” Louis streamed profanities as he chugged the 16 ounces of milk.

  
  


******************************

  
  


“Ed, I can’t do this.” Harry choked on his breath as he read over his vows, facing the man standing in front of him.

 

“Harry, you were ready 6 minutes ago to run down the aisle and smack Louis’ lips against yours, say I do, and dodge the rice being thrown.” Ed put his hand on his shoulder as he sat in his room.

 

“I know, but I’m getting married, Ed.” Harry exaggerated as he stopped pacing and just plopped on the floor.

 

“Yes, you are. And you both love each other. So, You’re going to go out there, and you will be walked down the aisle by Gemma and Louis will be standing there, waiting to take your hand and I’ll be by your side the entire time, man. I promise.”

 

“Alright lets go, I guess.” Harry mustered up the strength to pull himself together and stood up, brushing off his suit and fixing his tie.

 

“Gemma is at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for you.” Ed told him as they left the room and Harry stumbled nervously down the hall and to the elevator, then down another hall to descend the stairs where Gemma stood.

 

“Hey.” She looked like she had been crying.

 

“Hi, duck.” Harry took her into a bone-crushing hug before she could object, not that she would. “I’m so fucking nervous.”

 

“Thats good. I’d be worried if you weren’t.” Gemma had herself together and here Harry was, falling apart.

 

“I’m 8 minutes early… We need to go so he won’t see me.” Harry decided when he looked to his phone, 11:22 am.

 

“Alright we can go to my room, it’s at the end of the hall.” Gemma agreed, leading them that way.

 

“Wait. Ed. I need you to take a message to him for me and bring a pen because I need his answer.” Harry sat down at the table and scribed a note on the hotel stationary. He folded it and gave it to him with a pen, “Make sure he writes his answer and bring it back.”

 

Ed began running down the hall--well, walking with purpose--towards the chapel where Louis was just about to enter. “LOUIS!” He roared and the shorter man turned around to see him, along with Zayn.

 

“He doesn’t wanna get married, does he?” Louis automatically went for the worst, although he was so wrong.

 

“No, not at all.” Ed stopped and handed him this then saw the look on his face, “Oh I mean thats not it at all he loves you very very much don’t worry, okay? He just wanted a reply to this message, just write it I guess under his writing?”

 

Louis opened the message and the fond couldn’t be wiped off his face with a Magic Eraser sponge.

 

**Do you still like me? Check yes or no**

**O Yes                                             O No**

 

“I’m marrying a sap.” Louis groaned as he ticked the box, wrote a note, and handed it back to Ed, folded.

 

“What did it say?” Zayn asked once Ed began back down the hall.

 

“I’ll tell at the reception.” Louis walked past the doors into the waiting area where his mother was waiting to walk him down the aisle.

  
  


“You seriously asked him that?” Ed asked Harry when he was yanked by his tie into the room.

 

“What did he say?” Harry asked, prying the note from his hands.

 

**Do you still like me? Check yes or no**

**~~O~~ Yes                                             O No**

I’ll love you ‘til the earth turns to ice and not a soul is left. Can’t wait to see your dazzling face, my love. xx

 

“I’m ready now.” He straightened his shoulders, shoving the note into his jacket inside pocket.

 

“Let’s get on with it.” Gemma clapped her hands.

  
  


Louis was breathing heavily in the chapel while he stood at the altar and the organ was queueing up the Wedding March. Zayn gripped his shoulder as the doors opened and Harry stood in front of him, cheeks rosy red, blue and white flower crown adorning his head and Louis about fainted. Of course that idiot would want to do the whole blue, new, old thing. He was wearing what appeared to be his mother’s brooch on his lapel and the suit fit his board shoulders perfectly.

 

He stepped with Gemma on his arm, she was wearing a dress, the same baby blue color as his crown, and silver pumps that made her a little shorter than Harry.

 

When they reached the end, she kissed his cheek and gave him the biggest hug and the audience cooed at the action as she went to sit down and Harry took his eyes from the white runner, covered in red rose petals dropped by Daisy and Phoebe, to look into Louis’ eyes for the first time since the previous night and there were tears brimming on both of their eyes as Louis took his hand and they turned to Niall, (Who had gotten an officiation license just for this occasion because Liam got to help plan and Zayn was the best man.) and smiled brightly at each other, still staring dead into the sea blue and grass green eyes.

 

“Dearly Beloved…” Niall began with his soliloquy and Harry motioned to turn their heads and they did, hands held tight, squeezing back and forth. Once he had gotten out of the boring things, he spoke to Louis first, “I believe you have created your own vows for each other?”

 

Louis started, turning his eyes to Harry’s, “Harry Edward Styles. I had trouble coming up with this speech, mostly due to the fact that I said everything I wanted to into my engagement speech,” Paused as the audience chuckled, “I’ve always wanted to be a prince in fairy tales, save the damsel in distress, before it turned into the don in distress, as I realized damsels didn’t interest me,” Another pause, “But you were my prince, a surprising twist, due to my overly confident exterior. You tore down my tower and I lept hesitantly into your arms, although I had no reason to worry. Harry, you were my Prince charming, and although you look more like Jesus than an angel with that glorious mane,” Pause, “You are my angel in the sky, my prince charming, my Jay-Z to Beyonce, you are my all and I’ll stay with you until my Iife ceases to exists.”

 

Harry’s eyes were falling tears as Niall directed him to go, “Louis William Tomlinson. If I knew you were going to go the Prince route, it would have correlated this speech way better but here it goes: You are the Leonardo Da Vinci to my pauper lover boy. You are the one who listens to my corny jokes and you love me so much that you’re willing to live with my horrid sense of humor.

 

“I remember on our first date, well the one where I took you up to my roof and you joked about me trying to throw you off it instead of the garden and stargazing I actually had planned… God, I wanted to either marry you or blindfold you and shove you into a cage, keeping you with me for the rest my life.” He paused for the bursts of laughter, “I don’t have to do that, thank god, because you asked me to marry you and I’m telling you right now: I was going to go out that Saturday when we went to your mum’s, and buy you a ring to propose the next week. I’d been visiting the jeweler's so much they must have thought I was casing the joint. If you hadn’t asked me, I would’ve asked you and I still want my chance to do that, so just checking here.” He got down on one knee and took his hand, “Are you absolutely sure that you want to marry me?”

 

Louis was crying and he nodded, smiling the brightest he could, “I don’t want you to look bad in front of all these people--Of course, you idiot!” He pulled Harry up by his head and kissed him.

 

Niall cleared his throat as soon as they kissed, causing them to break apart, “Alright, the rings?” Zayn took them from where Ernest was holding the pillow and handed them to Louis and Niall continued, “Louis, do you take Harry Edward Styles to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through rich and through poor, through sick and strong, for now and forever, as long as you both shall live?”

 

“I do.” Louis nodded, slipping the ring onto Harry’s finger.

 

“And do you, Harry, take Louis William Tomlinson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through rich and through poor, through sick and strong, for now and forever, as long as you both shall live?”

 

“I do.” Harry slid Louis’ ring on and they both looked for Niall’s finishing remarks.

 

“By the power invested in me, by the Officiation’s Union, in the United Kingdom, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Styles-Tomlinson. You may kiss your husband.” And the crowd broke out into applause with cheers and whistles as the two kissed, entwining their hands and their bodies pressed together as one, almost.

  
  


********************************

  
  


“Mr. Styles-Tomlinson, would you like a glass of wine?” Louis asked, holding a bottle of a very dry Merlot, turbulence causing the liquid to slosh a bit.

 

“I surely do, but I’m hesitant due to my white shirt.” Harry leaned forwards anyways, holding out his elongated glass.

 

“Your fault for wanting to dress anything less than sweats on a plane.” Louis retorted, pouring a generous amount of the Merlot for his husband.

 

“I’m wearing jeans and a tshirt!” Harry defended, making motion to her outfit and out sloshed the red wine, staining Louis’ light colored gray shirt with a maroon matching that of blood, across his heart and down his side.

 

“And now I’m wearing a 700 quid Merlot.” Louis groaned.

 

“It’s your fault for wearing anything less than black.” Harry teased as a flight attendant saw the situation and brought over a towel.

 

“Do you happen to have another shirt in your carry-on that I can retrieve for you?” She patted the shirt and looked to him as she did so.

 

“Oh, erm, my husband can get it, thank you.” Louis looked to Harry who smiled and nodded, standing up for his husband.

 

“I’ll never get used to you saying that.” He smirk as he handed the new shirt to Louis and he changed.

 

“Thank you? My mother taught me manners, Styles.”

 

“Styles-Tomlinson, now.”

 

“I’m in love.”

 

“I’d hope so or this is going to get awkward.” Harry received a slap for that one.

 

“It’s going to get awkward if you think we’re leaving the bed this weekend.” Louis retorted with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

  
  


**************************

write smut here

*****************************

 

“What if we got a dog?” Harry asked as they were walking down the busy streets of Belgium.

 

“That depends. Do you want to own a dog in the middle of London?” Louis prompted.

 

“We live right by like 7 parks. I could take her out in the morning and then she stays with you ‘til you officially wake up, then you could take her with you on your morning run, I’ll be home for lunch most days, so we could both take her then, in the afternoon you could take her again if she needs it and I’ll take her when I get home before I make dinner and then we could go together in the evening before bed.” Harry suggested, obviously having made these plans without Louis.

 

“We wouldn’t be able to have sex with our dog in the room.” Louis countered.

 

“She will be sleeping in her crate, anyways.” Harry leveled back as they approached a bakery. “Oh. Fresh bread! Lou, can we get some?”

 

“You’re the one with the wallet.” Louis replied simply, “And if you think I’m going to make my dog sleep in a metal crate, you’re sadly mistaken. He sleeps with us, in the bed. Some nights, of course we could put him in the spare room for our--” He looked around the small bakery, “Nightly activities.”

 

“How about one of these?” Harry nodded to a loaf of what appeared to be an Asiago Demi Loaf. “We can agree on those details once we bring her home.”

 

“Harry, we’ve been married for 6 days. Maybe lets wait a bit before we end up adopting a dog. Like a few weeks? Just until we get adjusted.”

 

“So is that a yes?” Harry pointed to the loaf so the man behind the counter could bag it for them as he paid.

 

“It’s a yes if we can name him Bruce.” Louis nodded and Harry gave him a wet kiss with a disapproving look from the attendant as they left.

 

“Can we rescue him? So many puppies are put down because of overcrowding in kennels. have you seen those SPCA commercials?” Harry rattled on about all the details and Louis just watched in admiration as he spoke with excitement and his eyes were lit up.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if you cant stop reading but BE WARNED THERE IS SADNESS AND HAPPINESS AND.... PLEASE DONT HATE ME -- xxx Lauren


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the epilogue!!!

Chapter 16

  
  


“What do you mean you took care of him ‘once and for all?” Zayn asked skeptically, already having an idea about where this was going.

 

Ami chuckled humorlessly, the quite jitter soon transformed into a hysterical cackle. “Oh Detective Malik, you sure are ignorant. You didn’t really think I’d let you find me without disposing of the real threat, would you? I thought you detectives were supposed to be at least mildly competent.”

 

“Wha--?” Zayn was dumbfounded. What was this psycho going on about?

 

“You thought you were so smart, didn’t you? Hiding him from me, think that you could protect him forever hmm?” She said quietly. Zayn flinched when she slammed her restrained hands against the table.

 

“Well do you know what, Malik? Do you know what? YOU FUCKING FAILED, THAT’S WHAT! IT’S TOO LATE!”

 

Zayn slammed his hands on the table, meeting her glare with a smouldering look of his own. “Listen. I don’t know what kind of bullshit game you’re playing at but trust me. It won’t work.”

 

Ami threw her head back in a deranged laugh. She grinned at Zayn, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

 

“Shame. He was cute too, loved those gorgeous eyes.”

 

“What are yo--no.” Zayn shook his head, disbelieving. “No, no, no, no, no. You didn’t.”

 

“But I did~” Ami relied in a light tone.

 

For Zayn, the next few moments were a blur. All he could remember was seeing her there, across from him with the biggest grin on her face after---he couldn’t even bear the thought of it. How dare she? How could she be cruel enough to play this--this sick joke? It couldn’t be. There’s no way.

 

He could only see her deformed shape as tears clouded his vision. Could only remember leaping over the table and gripping her shirt by the front. Once, twice, three times, he slammed her against the ground, calling her out on her lies, demanding the truth. And all the while, she was wearing that grin. That same, content grin, as if all was right. As if she was proud of what she’d done.

 

He was only mildly aware of the hands grabbing at him, trying to pull him away. He didn’t care. He kept on, asking her impossible questions and demanding answers. Funnily enough, it was Perrie who brought him out of his rage induced haze.

 

“Zayn! Zayn! That’s enough.” Perrie said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He jerked once, before looking back. Her grey eyes were full of remorse, and had she been...crying?

 

“They...They found another body, Zayn.” Perrie confessed, and oh no. No, Zayn did not want to hear this, didn’t need to hear this. No, no, no, no, no--

 

When Perrie whispered the name, Zayn shrieked.

 

That’s about the time that he really lost it. He all but knocked Perrie down in his haste to get away. Flying through the office, disturbing many workers doing their duties. He was in such a hurry, that he didn’t even think to bring his gun. He just needed to get there.

 

He turned on his sirens and zoomed through the traffic, ignoring the curses and honks of the civilians. When he finally pulled haphazardly onto the curb of the flat, there were already police cars and an ambulance ready. He shoved his way through the crowd, not caring who he upset to get there.

 

He was just about to break through when he felt a hand on his arm, holding him back. It was Aiden.

 

“Might not want to go in there, Zayn. It’s not a pretty sight and you two were so very close--”

 

Zayn ignored his words in favor of rushing to see the three men he came to know so well, sitting outside waiting for him, the fourth’s blood stained the carpet, shot through the heart.

  
  


***********************************

  
  


“I’m awfully tired, Zayn.” Liam groaned as he sat down next to his boyfriend at the restaurant across from Louis and Harry.

 

“Long shift at the hospital?” Harry sympathized.

 

“19 hours and a 5 hour break on call.” Liam nodded as he chugged the water that Zayn had ordered for him.

 

“I’m sorry babe.” He felt the comforting hand rubbing his back and leaned into it.

 

“We can leave and go back to ours for pizza if you’d like that?” Louis suggested as he watched the two.

 

“Getting out is good for the soul.” Liam replied and straightened up, “How was the Honeymoon?”

 

“We left the room exactly 8 times over the course of 2 weeks.” Louis grinned and winked.

 

“Belgium is lovely in Spring.” Harry replied, ignoring his other half’s crude remark, save for a grasp of his thigh tightly.

 

“This one never told me he was fluent in French. Was practically a native.” Louis elbowed in return.

 

“I wanted to be bilingual in something and French is the most beautiful and widely-spoken language in Europe.” Harry shrugged.

 

“That’s nice, actually. I speak some Arabic but not fluent. Just roots.” Zayn smiled at the couple.

 

“We were talking about getting a dog, too.” Louis burst out.

 

“What kind?” Liam was tuned into the conversation immediately.

 

“A rescue. Preferably big and scruffy like this one.” Louis scratched where the hair had been pulled into a ponytail on Harry’s head.

 

“Well I mean, Loki is a perfect reflection of Zayn, most dogs are like their owners in that retrospect.” Liam supplied, waking up more.

 

“Well then the thing is going to be impossible to train.” Harry countered, “If it’s gonna look like me, it’s gonna act like Louis.”

 

“Good luck on that one, mate. If it’s anything like Louis, you’re going to need a steel cage and a trowel for food.” Zayn joked lightly, receiving a strong punch from Louis and retaliated with a kick to the ankle.

 

“Hey, don’t kick me I just got a new tattoo.” Louis complained.

 

“On your ankle?”

 

“On my arm, but yeah.”

 

Another kick to his ankle, “You’re a puss.”

 

“Let’s see it, then.” Liam held out his hand for Louis’ arm.

 

“We got a couples tattoo so Harry has the first part,” Louis waited for him to roll up his loose sleeve, revealing an intricate ship.

 

“I’m like a ship because I’m really lost and--” He cut himself off for Louis to roll up his own sleeve revealing the second tattoo.

 

“--and I’m his compass, always leading him home.” Louis finished.

 

“That’s the other way around isn’t it?” Zayn questioned.

 

“You’ve never seen Harry in a crowd. Poor thing is like a lost pup.” He leaned into his husband and the other couple was beside themselves with almost jealousy.

 

***************************************

  
  


Amy cleaned her knife of the blood that covered it, running water over it in the sink and left the apartment, about 30 minutes later, she was discovered and arrested.

  
  


*************************************

  
  


Niall was the one to discover the body, he was coming over for a lads day, just the two of them and he threw up when he saw it, purging the entirety of his lunch onto the hardwood floor, next to the blood stains. He called Zayn first, after the police.

 

Perrie answered, “Hello?”

 

“Is Zayn there? He’s…” Niall choked out the words of his best friend’s death, saying he didn’t know who else to call as the ambulance blared outside.

 

“I’ll… Have you called Harry?” She was in tears as they said their goodbyes.

  
  


Everything was a blur as Liam showed up, then Harry, who was crying uncontrollably, clutching his husband’s shoulders, blood staining his clothes when Zayn stumbled in, falling onto the floor next to Harry.

 

Liam and Niall pulled Zayn and Harry up so the coroner could examine the body.

 

“He… I saw him this morning.... We had sex right there... I don’t even know if he got my text, asking him if he could make dinner… My last fucking words were asking him to make fucking dinner.” Harry sobbed, shaking as the paramedics who came were trying to take him to the ambulance, as he was having a panic attack and was becoming violent. “I AM NOT LEAVING HIS SIDE.”

 

“Sir..” The man’s name tag read Manfield. “Please, let us help you.”

 

It took 30 minutes to move the hysterical man into the vehicle and escort him to the hospital, having thrown up 4 times, and harming himself before administered a sedative. Gemma came to the hospital and cried with him, 5 hours later he was released and went home with her, Niall, Liam, and Zayn already there.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so sorry. -Lauren xxx
> 
> Please dont hate me theres still an epilogue.


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

Epilogue

  
  


Louis’ lifeless body was groomed neatly and Harry hated it. He hated it. The mortician shaved his beard and did his hair slicked back. He used to have a little 50’s loose curl thing for his events he wore and Harry fixed it, brushing it out and burning his hand before the funeral with Gemma’s straightener, crying too much to stay still.

 

When people began to arrive, Louis had the perfect hair and Harry had red eyes and was barely able to stand. Jay, Dan, and the kids arrived first, Eleanor next, then Liam and Zayn, Niall followed, as the others filed in, packing the large church to maximum capacity with his fans sitting outside in respect, when Harry began his speech after the priest had spoken.

 

“Louis--I’m sorry. Louis was m--my best friend, my hu--sband, and we--we had plans to adopt kids--starting with a dog, first--name him Bruce and make sure hes fluffy.” He was choking on every word, “I loved him. I love him with all of my heart. He didn’t want a--a funeral. We had a talk one ni--ight. We were sitting in bed watching a movie and I don’t even remember the name but somebody had--somebody passed and he told me, ‘When I die, just toss my body over the bridge and let the fishes eat me, I could care less.’ But I know he’s--he’s a conceited little sh--excuse my French--shit. And this is something he would love--all the attention. He was a wonderful writ--writer, husband, brother, son, and man.” He broke down after that, bawling as sobs racking through his body as he covered his eyes and composed himself, “He would be so happy to see every single one of you here today.”

 

Zayn stood up to embrace him as he walked away from the pulpit as Jay walked up to speak.

  
  


Louis’ casket was lowered into the ground on April 4th, 2016, Harry did not cry but he did not speak either, just 3 words before Louis went into the ground, “I love you.”

  
  


8 months later, Zayn had a smoke, on the very rocks that he sat 2 years or so ago, where Louis took a walk and ended up walking into the ocean to save Gemma. He breathed in and saw a man standing on the bridge, poised to jump. The man was tall, broad shoulders and a dark green overcoat. He knew who is was and watched as the watter rippled with the splash of Harry’s body hitting the water and realized how much he wanted to do the same, and understood.

 

Zayn chain smoked 13 cigarettes as the event of people rushing over and trying to save him but he was gone and life was going to move on and he lost the best thing in his life, and Gemma survived with her boyfriend of 10 months, while the rest of them suffered and lived, but never forgot their best friend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry. -Lauren xxx It's over. It's done. I love you all please dont hate me and share this idk if you want to but it's my best effort. I warned you. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, Please give me a kudos and tell me what you thought in the cmments! Your words mean alot to me! 
> 
> 50shadesoflauren.tumblr.com is my official tumblr if you'd like to let me know personall what you thought! :)


End file.
